


CinderPhoenix

by Komodo_Butterfly



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cinderella - Freeform, Controlling Society, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, Historical, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Late 18th Century, M/M, Male Cinderella, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Royalty, Sarcasm, Spanking, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix lost his parents at a young age. Aged five, he was rescued from the orphanage by a distant uncle, a man who cares little for him. Rather than treat the little omega like family, his uncle saw his use as a servant. Waiting on his cousins; an arrogant alpha, an omega princess and a fellow male omega, Phoenix knows his life has little chance of changing for the better. At least until the day he comes of age. Following this, a series of events occur, turning his life completely upside down. And it all started, the day he met a prince. Set in in the 18th Century. </p><p>Otherwise known as the Cinderella/Omega verse fusion that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an original piece. So basically it's a mix of Cinderella and omega verse, obviously with guy on guy relationships thrown in. For those of you who have read my South Park story, it is in a similar writing style. Namely there's a lot of sarcasm.
> 
> I do hope you like it but please be nice at least for the first chapter. I've never written omega verse before so I hope you don't tear me down too badly straight away.
> 
> Just to warn you there is a brief mention of omega rape/non con elements with underage girls. Although it's really more age 15/16, nothing too bad. Although it is a reflection of their society and how they treat orphaned omegas, using them as breeding machines and little else.
> 
> Please do leave a comment and let me know. I can't be sure when I'll update next but if the response is positive I would probably get started on the next chapter straight away.

Once upon a time in a far off castle, there lived a prince who had everything he could want. Yet he wasn’t happy, big surprise there. Isn’t that always the case? So one day, fed up with his son’s whining about being bored and lonely, or whatever he had to complain about, his father the king made a royal decree. It stated that every eligible maiden in the land was to attend a royal ball. At the end of which the prince would choose his bride.

Of course things weren’t as simple as all that. You see the word maiden didn’t quite mean the same thing as what I’m sure you’re all familiar with. A maiden was not just a young girl of marrying age, no; a maiden was what those posh snobs referred to as an omega. Now to be fair they usually were young girls, many of which were ready for marriage. But there were also male omegas, or what some would consider the real prizes of the kingdom. To take an omega as your bride was an honour in itself. To take a male omega, something already rare and highly coveted was something else, something more. No one knew why, but they rarely produced a beta. It was always a strong, powerful alpha, or a beautifully submissive omega. They produced quality and quantity, something their kingdom desperately needed after the war.

Oh right, you’ve probably never been told about the war have you? Well in my opinion it was pointless. Apparently the eldest prince got a little frisky with another kingdom’s princess. Enough so that she ended up with a child, his child or so she claimed. Naturally their parents tried to force them to marry, for fear of starting a war. Only, it turned out he hadn’t been her only lover. He found out, words were said and war was declared. Must have been some pretty harsh words. But what’s just so stupid about all this, is that she went and slept with one of her servants, blamed the prince for their bastard and then when she was found out, she still tried to blame him anyway. This I why I don’t like girls. They’re just so fucking infuriating. Well that and they don’t have the parts I like.

I’m getting off topic a little aren’t I? Sorry.

So the kingdom went to war, a completely pointless war that I damn well hope that bitch got what was coming to her, but a war nonetheless. Many died, including my parents. Hence the whole me not liking her, or royalty in general quite frankly. Anyway the war lasted a good ten years, long enough for the princess to grow older and in my personal opinion, stupider. I feel sorry for that child of hers. Sorry, sorry. I’ll be good I swear. So yeah, ten years passed and many people died. Many good people I should say.

Of course the royal family survived with every last one of them intact. As if they’d ever be allowed to die. The eldest prince went on to marry a beautiful omega, a male omega mind you. Now him I like. But for everyone else, well they weren’t so lucky.

My parents for instance, or rather my father. My mother had died in childbirth, all because that stupid ignoramus of a doctor insisted her birthing pains were all in her pretty little head. Yes he actually used the term pretty little head. If I’d been older at the time, there’d be a good chance he’d be practicing without that stupid little head of his. Which one, well I haven’t quite decided yet. Maybe both if I’m honest. As for my father, thanks to that stupid little bint refusing to keep her legs shut, he ended up being forced to serve in the king’s army. I mean literally forced, they dragged him away if I recall correctly. Something about too few volunteers, although by now the war had been going on for many years. It was little wonder they were struggling to find people stupid enough to fight for an even stupider cause.

So I ended up in the orphanage for a time. I was only five at the time, still so shy and weak. But thankfully I wasn’t much of a target for the older kids. No they had their fun humiliating whatever hapless omega had happened to go into heat that day. What did they care about some kid when a barely legal girl suddenly bent over and presented then and there.

Of course the staff did their best to try and stop it from happening. They’d take away anyone they suspected of going into heat, supposedly to allow them to suffer through it in private. As though we all weren’t aware that many of those girls failed to ever return. Or that said girls could be found years later, a babe clutched to their breast, toddlers crawling around their feet and some lecherous old man with his arm tight around their waist. At least, that’s what one of the older kids told me. But then there were those times were the staff got there just a little too late. Where one of the alphas had given into the urge to breed the omega, right there and then, where all their friends could watch. Of course as nature commanded it, this usually resulted in a child. Of course the alpha rarely claimed the child as their own, not if they wanted to get anywhere in society. There may have been a war on, but social standing was still vital to survival, especially for an orphan. No one wanted the scandal of having some bastard running around.

As for the girl, they were usually thrown onto the streets, left for any alpha to have a go at them. The child, if it survived, was almost always taken in by the orphanage. There were many rich couples willing to pay for a babe of their own. Of course there were those rare times when both alpha and omega defied society. Where they’d leave together, find a home and create their own little family. The perfect fairy tale ending. Of course the actual chances of this happening were almost zero, but still they told it to us every night. It was a nice bedtime story at any rate.

Fortunately for me, I didn’t stay long, although the memories stuck with me to this day. Some distant uncle of mine, I never did find out how we were related exactly, took me into his home. That’s where I met them, my cousins. Let’s just say…we don’t get along. You know I’m amazed anyone can get along with them, come to think of it. Well perhaps I should explain.

Now my uncle is a strict man. He made it clear when I first arrived that I had to earn my keep from the very moment I stepped through the door. Since I was so small I was given the smallest bedroom they had, not much bigger than a matchbox if I’m honest. But I as just glad I wasn’t sent to the attic; just thinking about all those stairs was enough to exhaust me. I knew from the moment I arrived that he only accepted me because it was his duty. That society would have looked down on him if he did otherwise. My cousins on the other hand had no problem in declaring their dislike for me.

Christian, the eldest at ten, always loved to try and make me cry. Now I’m proud to say that unless he tried inflicting serious physical damage on me, I never did cry. Like his mother he had fair blonde hair, complimenting beautifully with his father’s piercing blue eyes. It wasn’t surprising that he was an alpha; he certainly had the personality for it. Cruel with a vicious streak a mile long, he loved to see me suffer. I never quite knew why, I was nothing compared to him. Yet still he persisted in tormenting me.

Then there was Annaliese, she was eight. As her name might suggest, she was daddy’s little princess. Spoiled rotten, but man could she scream if things didn’t go her way. With her blonde hair carefully styled in beautiful ringlets, she looked very much like one of those china dolls she so often carried. Now her face, she was obviously her mother’s daughter; with a pointed chin, delicate nose and fine facial structure, although clearly softened with a hint of baby fat that still clung to her cheeks. Her eyes though, they were entirely her father’s. Like me, she too was an omega; although she was clearly wanted whereas I wasn’t. When we first met, strangely enough she seemed to take a shine to me. Probably because I was the only one who let her dress me up, as though I were a doll. We were almost friends when we were younger. Of course as soon as she got to that age, all she talked about were alphas, clothes and marriage to the prince.

Finally there was Caleb, just a year older than me. Privately I believed he was the best their family had to offer. He had his mother’s dark brown hair and green eyes. Like emeralds they were, at least that’s what everyone told me. I didn’t actually know what emeralds were for a long time, when I found out years later, I have to say I was a little disappointed. His eyes were pretty yes, but they were no emeralds.

Now when I was younger, me and Caleb had an agreement of sorts, I did what he wanted and he didn’t beat me up. Not that he’d ever risk it himself. For he too was a male omega, he couldn’t be seen doing something as common as beating up a servant. Because that’s what I was, a servant; I never bothered to pretend I was a part of their family. As an omega, one that was actually wanted mind you, Caleb wasn’t allowed to play with alphas. Well he could with his brother, but Christian was ten, what did he want a six year old following him around for? So his uncle made us play together. Two male omegas; one dressed in finery, the other in rags. We must have made the strangest sight for any nobleman who happened to visit.

Spending so much time together, although very little of it was actually wanted, meant we almost became friends. But I knew better than to believe it so. I may have been young but I was smarter than most liked to pretend I was. Caleb was actually quite kind to me. He knew from his father that I no longer had a mother or a father. Having lost his own mother, I suppose he must have pitied me a little. At least he had a father, something he’d tell me whenever we had a fight. Of course I was always blamed if that were to ever occur. Heaven forbid Caleb be in trouble for anything. But although he had his moments, he was probably the closest thing I had to a real friend. How depressing.

Now when we were younger, my cousins and I generally got along. I did my best to avoid Christian like the plague, let Annaliese dress me up in whatever frilly concoction she’d pulled from her wardrobe and listened to Caleb’s moaning about what it was like to be a male omega. As much as I wanted to, I never told him just how much worse things could be for him. That would have just been stupid and I wasn’t stupid. No matter what Christian said. Of course as we grew older, things changed. I was made to move up to the attic as soon as uncle felt I was old enough to walk up and down all those stairs and still have energy to complete my chores. Naturally my list of chores grew longer as well. Instead of merely sweeping and dusting, the two were frightfully dull but at least they were easy, I was to mop the floors and scrub the stairs. I had to bring in the eggs and fetch the milk, help the gardener pull up the vegetables, help cook in the kitchen and of course do the laundry. I hated doing the laundry most of all.

Truthfully I didn’t have much to complain about. Uncle had employed a large number of staff to keep the household running smoothly. But still, as a child without any real family to call my own, I couldn’t help but resent my cousins for having everything without having to do anything for it. Of course I never complained to anyone, unless I was having trouble carrying out the task due to its weight or such. But that was more about me not crippling myself. I may not have had much of a future to look forward to, but I still wanted there to be a future. Even if it was as a servant in my uncle’s home. Anything was better than going to the orphanage, absolutely anything. Unfortunately Christian became aware of that and he had no qualms about using that place as a threat to keep me quiet. To be honest I didn’t see the point, by then I rarely ever spoke. I had no reason to.

While I knew I had little chance of finding a future for myself, at least on outside of my uncle’s home, his children had no such troubles. Naturally Christian grew to become a strong, handsome alpha much like his father. Unfortunately his attitude had changed little over the years. He still enjoyed ridiculing me, tripping me up and so on. He was easily the biggest pain in the ass I had to deal with, but at least I knew how to handle him now. You see Christian craved attention, he absolutely loved it when brainless omegas would fawn over him, gushing about his wealth, his power and late at night; his cock. It wasn’t surprising to learn he’d already fucked his way through most of the high society omegas. I didn’t dare think what would happen to them should their parents find out, society was pretty obsessed with the idea of omegas remaining pure until marriage. Rumour had it he’d gotten more than a few pregnant, but luckily for him; the omegas couldn’t be trusted when he suggested he wasn’t the only one they’d bedded.

Sleep with an alpha before marriage; that was bad enough. But to end up pregnant with no means to prove the babe’s parentage, that was just disastrous. Naturally Christian took full advantage of that little loophole. I always knew he was scum.

As for Annaliese, well she didn’t end up pregnant, at least not yet. No she was saving herself for the prince, or so she bragged to her vapid friends. To be fair she had grown into a beautiful young lady. At fifteen she’d featured in many a young alpha’s dream; with her ample bust, carefully enhanced by a plunging neckline and corset, carefully painted pouty lips, glossy hair styled in the latest fashions and of course her expensive dresses. She was the poster child for what an omega of high breeding should look like. In public she looked like a doll, dressed in frills and ribbons that highlighted her supposed innocence. But in private she wasn’t nearly so sweet and innocent as she seemed. While she had yet to take an alpha’s knot, unlike some of her friends, she’d certainly done everything else. I can’t tell you the number of times I found one of her pretty lace gloves, covered in a familiar sticky substance. Or the times she forced me to help her cover up a bite mark on her neck from a particularly amorous alpha. Why she asked me I still don’t know, but I suppose she knew I wouldn’t say anything. I couldn’t risk being thrown out should uncle accuse me of lying.

Personality wise, Annaliese had changed quite a bit from her days of dressing me up like a doll and treating me almost as though I were human. She had become just as shallow, vain and egotistic as those silly little friends of hers. Utterly obsessed with the idea of becoming a princess, a title she felt the world owed her, she did her best to make all the servants’ lives miserable. Giving orders then changing her mind without telling a soul, breaking her things and blaming us so that the rest of the staff had their wages docked; I never got wages myself, and of course smuggling strange alphas into her room while her father was away at the palace. I hated those times the most as it was almost always my job to smuggle them back out again in the dead of night. Not that we were ever caught, but I was terrified the stench of horny alpha would cling to me. God forbid anyone scented a strange alpha on me. Annaliese was lucky, she had a multitude of suppressors and perfumes designed to cover the scent. I didn’t and should anyone have found out, I would have been kicked out.

Starting to understand why I don’t like females?

Finally there was Caleb. Sweet little Caleb that everyone liked. Don’t get me wrong I could at least tolerate him; we were both male omegas and as such we knew the burdens we shared. Like heats, I swear they’re the most infuriating things you’ll ever have to experience. But I digress.

Now Caleb had of course grown to be beautiful. While not as masculine as his brother for obvious reasons, his body was surprisingly muscular. Although with the clothes he wore and submissive personality, you wouldn’t have guessed. It was quite a contrast to me; despite my chores and such I had never really put on muscles. But I was strong; it was a small comfort. But Caleb needed no small comforts, for in society eye’s he was close to perfect. Should he have a child on the way he would be, but of course at thirteen he was still a little young.

Unlike his siblings, Caleb could almost pass as a decent human being. He of course had his moments of cruelty, though I wasn’t always the recipient for a change, but on the whole he was polite, sometimes kind and usually too wrapped up in his own affairs to bother trying to make everyone else’s lives difficult. I can’t tell you how much of a relief that was.

I suppose that just leaves me. I’d like to think I haven’t changed too much. I rarely speak, keep my head down and haven’t had a haircut it god knows how long. But I kind of like it long, it’s easier to hide behind. You see compared to my cousins, each beautiful and highly desired, I’d consider myself the ugly one of the group. Not to say I’m ugly per se, I’m just me. Just Phoenix. I’m too skinny, too silent and too smart to let myself believe I’ll ever be anything more. But I will say there’s one thing I like about me and that’s my eyes. While my memories of my parents are tattered at best, I always remember a portrait my father showed me of my mother. Her eyes were like mine, pure amber. In the right light they almost glow like fire, I suppose that’s why they called me Phoenix.

They say a Phoenix will rise from the ashes, from the very cinders of the fire. That they will be reborn from an old life and succeed in the next. Well I suppose you could say I was reborn when my parents died, that I succeeded in surviving within that dreadful orphanage and later within my uncle’s household. But can I really succeed any more than that? It’s times like this I wish my parents had named me something else, something that could predict the future like a genie. Wait…do genie’s predict the future? No, they grant wishes don’t they…I don’t know. Still it would be nice to know my future. To see if things could ever change. Could I ever succeed in leaving my uncle’s home? I’d certainly like to.

Little did I know I would soon be succeeding in a big way. But not everyone would be too happy about that. When were they ever?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. I’m amazed at the response I’ve already received, I hadn’t expected to get even one review. I’m just so glad people are interested in this. Also a massive thank you to all the kudos I've received. It currently stands at 3o kudos for just over 300 views which is pretty impressive I must say.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains references to mpreg, some abuse to a minor (although really it’s just one slap) and a fair amount of drama/angst.

The trouble started just before my thirteenth birthday. For omegas thirteen was a particularly important time, regardless of societal status. It was the time when our bodies developed, blossomed if you will, into mature creatures capable of bearing children. For females little changed, like most girls their age they would simply experience a few days of bleeding, cramps and moodiness. Their senses might perhaps be a little more heightened, noises more amplified and their sense of smell or taste might improve, but nothing too drastic.

Of course I wasn’t so lucky. Neither was Caleb for that matter but he’d already gone through it, so he’d at least survived it. Now Christian couldn’t wait to fill my head with all sorts of nonsense. Things like young boys bleeding out without anyone coming to check on them, only to discover their bodies once the week was up. This was possibly my biggest fear, for while Caleb was loved and had constant care and attention lavished on him, I knew I couldn’t expect the same. It just wouldn’t happen.

Now if anyone tells you that you should ignore when someone teases you, well I would advise you to start with them. Ignoring does very little and in fact often just makes things worse. At least it did for me. In case you haven’t guessed it, Christian didn’t take too well to my attempts to ignore him. Although I must be honest, I’m quite surprised he even noticed what I was doing. I mean it wasn’t as if I could speak any less to him, I barely did so in the first place. Except perhaps for a quick ‘yes sir’ or ‘no sir’, you know that sort of thing.

Anyway, Christian had made it his mission to fill my head with all sorts of horror stories, many of which apparently had some truth to them. At least according to Cook when I finally got round to asking her. Of course I hadn’t known then what I do now, that those truths were little more than some omega bleeding more than normal, a passing observation by one physician which ended up being spread around to all his patients. Such a story would hardly be very interesting, unless of course people added their own little anecdote to the tale and thus the legends were born.

I was a fool to believe such things were true, to think someone could die from blood loss during their presentation, at least that’s what everyone called it. Actually no, I wasn’t a fool, I was just a child. No matter what society tried to claim otherwise. Of course it wasn’t as if I had anyone to ask about such matters, other than Christian that is. And by then he was the last person I would ever want to speak with.

I suppose I could have tried asking Caleb, particularly closer to the time of my own presentation. Perhaps he would have been kind to me, explained some things that no one else had bothered to. Truthfully I only knew as much as what I’d read in books and wasn’t that a surprise? Not what I had read, but that I could actually read and write; you know considering my upbringing. I may not have been wanted in his household, but Uncle refused to allow me to be an illiterate, it would have reflected badly on him.

Of course I knew better than to ask Caleb anything. At least it thought I did. Truthfully I feared asking questions about anything. Never mind something so personal and embarrassing, at least to me. But if I had, perhaps things wouldn’t have escalated as they did. But then…maybe it was just as well things did.

-

On the days leading up to my birthday I’d grown more tired and weary. I thought nothing of it, by then I’d grown used to working from dawn to dusk. Albeit not without a few grumbled complaints here and there, always out of earshot of course. Sure I’d starting feeling a little warm, but who wouldn’t be with having to carry buckets of coal or water up those rickety old servant steps? I certainly was; those things were heavy.

Had I said something, anything, I’ve no doubt I would have been locked in my room. Possibly being given a visit by the town’s physician, I’ve been told such a thing was traditional. To answer any questions, alleviate any concerns, that sort of thing. But I didn’t. I never said a word, certain that it was nothing serious. As stupid as it sounds now, I hadn’t even thought about the possibility of presenting. I doubt I even knew it was my birthday, no one had told me it was close. But then, my birthday was hardly something to be celebrated. Not like my cousins’ own lavish parties, thrown for each year of their birth.

When I finally presented, or rather when Mother Nature finally decided I was ready, well it was something no one in this household would soon forget. I’d been ordered to scrub the staircase of the main foyer, looking out of place dressed in rags as per usual, while my cousins strutted around in the latest fashions. It wasn’t that I hated scrubbing stairs, truthfully I almost found it relaxing, I just hated doing it whenever there were people around. Those people usually made my task much harder, by walking over those I’d only just finished scrubbing or standing there watching me with smug little smiles on their faces. As if to prove just how much better they were than me.

So there I was, just carrying out my chores when who should appear but the bane of my life. As you can probably guess, there was no love lost between Christian and me, or rather there was no love period. Only hate on my part and who knows what on his. I did my best to keep my head down, eyes focused on the floor. I tried letting my mind wander in hopes that it would drown out his presence. He didn’t even have to speak; his mere presence alone was enough to drive me to distraction. And I don’t mean that in a good way.

“Hello there Cinder, hard at work I see”.

Cinder, that’s what they called me. I must admit it was rather clever, given my name and all. The whole phoenix rising from the ashes, or cinders as the case may be. But then I may have been giving him too much credit, he’d once found me lying in front of the kitchen fire. Surrounded by its cinders. I can’t quite remember why, perhaps I was cold or just tired. Both seemed reasonable enough.

I never said a word of course, he never expected me to. He just smirked in that cocky arrogant way of his, making sure to give me a good shove so that I’d spill the dirty water over the steps I’d just finished cleaning. I’d been expecting him to do as much, but it wasn’t like I could do anything to stop him. He was twice my size and an alpha at that. I wasn’t that foolish. But it seemed Christian wasn’t content to just leave it at that. My lack of response seemed to have angered him, although it wasn’t as though that was anything new either. He’d already put me in my place, what more did he expect? More apparently, more of what I couldn’t say. He just expected more from me.

I sat there and gave just one sigh about all the work I had to redo. It was a lot of work you see and I was sure I was running a fever by that point. My very bones ached, my stomach felt twisted and for one horrifying moment I feared I might actually cry. But I didn’t, I’ll always be proud of myself for that. Of course Christian heard me and it was as if a dam had broken. He yelled at me, sneered at me and called me any number of names. That’s when I got angry, really angry. For the first time in my life I felt real rage and it was as if a switch had been flipped.

“Just shut up and let me work!” I screamed, loud as anything. Although I doubt it was really that loud, it wasn’t like I had a loud voice to start with. “Please!” I added.

I didn’t have much of a choice. I was an omega and an omega couldn’t give an alpha an order. Except maybe when they were in the middle of labour, but it wasn’t like they could complain much. They weren’t the ones trying to push a baby out of them.

I know now that I really shouldn’t have said anything, but I was just so angry, so blinded with rage that I snapped. And so did he. That’s when he hit me. He, an alpha, hit an underage, unbonded omega. It didn’t matter if we were cousins. He’d hit me, although it was really more of a slap. But only Uncle had the right to do such a thing if absolutely necessary. Like if I’d ever set fire to the manor. Christian would be in a lot of trouble for just that one act alone. Only things weren’t that simple.

Christian had forgotten about the water, the very water I slipped on and went tumbling down the stairs. Uncle tells me they heard my body hit the ground all the way from the drawing room. But all I remember was silence. Silence and pain. I remember a lot of pain. But what I remember most was the look in Christian’s eyes as he watched me fall. It was the first time I‘d ever seen him afraid. It almost made me happy; it showed he was still human after all.

Actually I remember one other thing, in that spit second I saw something strange. Something I’ll always remember. Christian had reached out to me; he’d tried to stop me falling. He’d actually tried to save me. To this day I’m still not sure why. But I like to think it was because he cared if I lived. I suspect his life would have been very boring without me around. No doubt he’d end up bedding his own little harem of omegas, pick one with the most money and standing, produce children and raise his family. Just as his father had before him. I like to think I made his life just a little more interesting.

Now the actual fall wasn’t so bad, I was only on the lower staircase you see, so there weren’t quite so many steps. But I still managed to break my wrist. I was just glad it wasn’t anything worse. I’d come perilously close to puncturing one of my lungs, at least that’s what I was told. Had that happened, well I probably wouldn’t have survived. The problem was that this little incident sort of started my presentation. I’d felt positively rotten beforehand, doing my best to hide my illness from anyone who bothered to look. Only now I couldn’t.

Uncle was the one who found me first. He’d come barrelling out of the drawing room like a man possessed, I’d never seen him in such a state. Honestly I was quite frightened by it, even more than I was of Christian. I was so sure he’d yell at me; surely he’d heard what I said. I’d shouted at my superior, gone against an alpha, defied my own instincts to submit because of my anger. I was sure I was to be in an awful amount of trouble and for once I deserved it. That only made me feel sicker.

I don’t really remember much after that though. Apparently I’d hit my head, it had made me dazed and confused which I suppose was a good thing. If I was in such a state, well it didn’t really matter who yelled at me. I probably wouldn’t remember it and it was unlikely they’d wait until I recovered to do it again.

Things didn’t really make much sense to me after that. I remember hearing people yelling and other people talking. Only I couldn’t understand what they were saying. It was almost like I was underwater, when everything is loud but at the same time quiet. Where you can hear sounds but no words. It was just…strange.

Then nothing. Everything just went dark. Caleb tells me I just collapsed, went down like a sack of potatoes.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed staring up at the ceiling. Only it wasn’t my bed. It was much too nice to be my bed; my bed was lumpy and cold. Well it was in the attic after all. This bed was cosy and warm; I never wanted to leave it.

After that things were confusing once more. A man came to see me, a physician. He’d bound my wrist you see, told me quite sternly that I was forbidden from even thinking about trying to use it for a number of weeks. That only made me nervous, how could I work with only one hand? I couldn’t, I simply couldn’t. Uncle was sure to throw me out into the streets. I think I might have started panicking, just a little. As you can imagine, he wasn’t too happy with me when I did that.

“Hush now, you must stay calm” he spoke like one would to a small child. Well I may have been a child but I wasn’t that small. “You’ll only hurt yourself even more. Just breathe deeply”.

In mere minutes I was calm once more, well more or less. Or at least I was calm enough to start asking questions. I was desperate to know what kind of trouble I was in.

“A broken wrist and a few bumps and bruises. Nothing too concerning. I was told you hit your head; however I examined you and didn’t find anything to be concerned about. But we don’t only have the fall to worry about now do we? Were you aware you were starting to present?” The look he gave me, I really didn’t like that look. Like it was all my fault.

“No sir”. I wasn’t lying, I really had no clue. It wasn’t like I really knew what to look out for anyway.

“That’s what I thought” he sighed. “It seems your Uncle had been a little lapse in your education, there are things every omega should know. Not just for their own health but for the health of any child they’ll carry in later life”. Because the very idea that an omega wouldn’t carry a child was ridiculous. It was what we were made for, what we were designed for. Some would claim it was all we were good for. But what did they know?

“He’s just been really busy”. I don’t even know why I said it, why I felt I had to defend Uncle from this man’s judgement. But I still did it.

“Yes well be that as it may, I think there are some things we should discuss. Now you may have noticed some pain in your abdomen. Of course some of this may be attributed to your fall, but you have indeed experienced your presentation. Now normally it is recommended that a physician remains close by, there have been cases of excessive bleeding in the past. Nothing too dramatic; however the safety and comfort of my patients has always been my top priority”.

As I listened to him speak, I got the feeling he was doing it more to hear himself talk, than to actually give me any useful advice. But I knew better than to say anything.

I don’t think anyone else did either.

-

I’d never been so glad to see a person leave. But as the physician left the room, I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Well as deep as I could manage.

Some of the things he’d told me scared me. I knew alphas were dangerous, I’d just never realised quite how dangerous they could be. But then I was still just a child. I couldn’t be expected to know everything. Not just yet at least. Of course there was another reason I was so glad to see him leave. Some of the things he said, about how would act in just a few short years, well I’d never been so embarrassed. He talked about presenting, not like I just had, but the other kind. The kind that involved actually doing it in front of an alpha. You know, to show myself off in a way they’d find appealing. Then there was the talk about sex, let’s just say he was very informative. A little too informative if I’m being honest. There were some things I would have been perfectly happy to learn about a little later in life.

So after that rather mortifying discussion, although I hadn’t really been discussing anything, I was left to rest in peace. But I did learn why I wasn’t in my own bed, so I suppose our talk did have a positive side. Apparently no one wanted to climb all those stairs; I had been expecting something a little more dramatic. Perhaps that my room was too far away and that I’d needed immediate treatment. But no, they just didn’t want to carry me up all those stairs. Not that I could blame them. Most days I didn’t even want to, of course I had little choice in the matter. The only other alternative was to sleep by the fire, which I have to admit is quite cosy.

Anyway Uncle had me put in one of the guest rooms, sending one of the housemaids to fetch the town physician. As I had in fact collapsed, no one was quite sure what to do until he arrived. Of course when everybody was shooed out of the room, it didn’t take long for one of the maids to notice I was bleeding. You know… _down there_. I’m just relieved I wasn’t conscious enough to realise it. The whole event was stressful enough, adding my presentation into the mix would have only made me feel worse. Much worse. And I’d already been feeling quite unwell.

Once the physician arrived suddenly everyone became much calmer. Or so Caleb has told me. He assured Uncle the fall was not particularly serious, with the exception of my wrist of course and that with some rest I would be just fine. I have to wonder how exactly he defines the word fine, I’m quite certain our definitions would differ quite significantly. Naturally Uncle took him at his word, before dragging Christian to his study. Caleb seemed to think he was to be in a lot of trouble. I was inclined to agree.

“Phoenix? May we come in?” Well it was Uncle’s house, I could tell him no. But the word we made me nervous. As a matter of fact so did Uncle.

“Yes”. I didn’t dare say anything more.

Of course Christian was with him. He looked strangely pale, as though someone had told him something awful. But I didn’t dare pry; truthfully I was too afraid to even look at him. With Uncle there to hold me down, I feared what they might both do to me. After all I had committed a grievous offence. I’d defied my superior, my alpha. There were few acts society considered worse. Things didn’t look good for me.

“How are you feeling?” I was confused. He was acting as though I was his son, as though I was Caleb. Someone he cared for, someone he loved.

I’d planned to say fine, the word was on the tip of my tongue. But one look at Uncle’s face and I knew he wouldn’t accept it. I just knew.

“Tired sir, maybe a little sore”. I was more than a little sore but I didn’t want to risk angering him. After all it was still his son who had hurt me. I couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t just take his son’s word over mine. I just knew Christian would have said anything to pass the blame onto me. I just knew.

“Christian tells me you two fought when this unfortunate incident occurred. That you’d both forgotten about the water on the steps and that you slipped and fell. Is that true?” It almost seemed like he was looking for something, some sort of sign perhaps. I wasn’t sure.

I nodded. “He…he tried to grab me when he saw me fall. I remember he tried to help me”. I don’t know who was more surprised at that, myself or Christian.

“Did he now?”

Uncle didn’t sound like he believed me; he seemed a little shocked himself. But why? I had practically offered Christian a chance to be the hero. Wouldn’t that make him satisfied? I really didn’t understand adults.

“Tell me and I want the truth. Did Christian hit you?”

What was I supposed to say to that? He was standing right there, his face pale and his eyes downcast. I didn’t know what was running through his head.

“I-” What was I supposed to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> KB


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I’d be updating my other fics before this one, but I just love writing this. But I won’t be updating this one again until I’ve at least updated a couple of my others, just to let you know.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given kudos so far, it’s great to hear that people are liking this.
> 
> Enjoy!

As it would later turn out, Uncle wasn’t asking to find out the truth. No, he already knew the truth. Instead he was asking me in order to determine my allegiance. Would I tell him the truth? He was the one to take me in, saving me from a life of rape and forced bonding, an inevitability for those living in the orphanage. I owed him more than I could possibly ever comprehend. Of course, I was still a child. All I could see were his harsh words, long hours of hard labour and little if any praise. Meanwhile his children were loved and doted upon, something I could barely remember the feeling of.

Or would I cover for Christian? Deny the accusation and possibly gain my eldest cousin’s favour. He’d done more than enough to make my life miserable, this was my one and only chance to have something to hold over his head. It was my only chance to have even the slightest bit of control in my life, could I really waste something so rare?

“Yes Sir”.

The words were out before I’d really comprehended them. But between Christian’s fury and my Uncle’s silent threat of homelessness, I knew regardless of my choice, my life would almost certainly be miserable either way. At least this way I’d continue to have a roof over my head. At least I hoped.

Much to my surprise Christian didn’t seem nearly so enraged as I feared. Rather, he seemed almost stricken by my words. It left me with a sour taste in my mouth.

“But he didn’t mean to! I was just trying to work and he was distracting me and I got mad. I yelled at him and he slapped me and we’d both forgotten about the water and I just slipped. It was an accident Uncle!” I was desperate to make him understand. Whatever Uncle had told Christian, to make him look such a way, I feared what would become of it. Whatever it was it must have been truly horrid.

“Silence”. I knew better than to disobey. “You said he was distracting you? How?” It was a demand, that much I knew.

“H-he-” I looked over to Christian for guidance. Anything that might save us both. He only stared back at me in confusion. As though he thought I’d gone mad. I suppose I very well might have. “He was making fun of me, calling me names. Then he spilt the water on the stairs, sir”.

Uncle didn’t look happy, not one bit. Unfortunately I couldn’t tell if it was with me, for suggesting his son had instigated the whole affair, even if he had, or Christian. That worried me, what if he was angry with us both?

“Christian?” Uncle turned to Christian; I must admit I felt quite sorry for him.

“Father I-It was an accident, just like he said. I was being foolish and then he actually fought back for once and I just couldn’t stop myself. I swear I never meant anything like this to happen. I would never hurt an omega like that”. I’m sure Christian had a lot more to say, a lot more begging to do. However Uncle silenced him too.

“You claim you’d never hurt an omega and yet you have. I was aware you two weren’t getting along as cousins should. However being that you are six years his senior, I had hoped you’d know better than to antagonise him. Particularly as he had work to be doing, as did you I believe. I see now that I was asking too much of you”.

Christian looked terrified and although there was no mirror to capture my reflection, I was sure I did too.

“Uncle please, it wasn’t his fault!”

I didn’t know what was going to happen; I just knew it wouldn’t be good. And by speaking up once more I just knew I was only getting myself deeper into trouble. But by then I was so certain I was already in trouble, I’d almost stopped caring. I just wanted the fighting to stop. That was probably the only thing I was sure of.

“Silence!”

Now he was really mad. I might have flinched, or moved away from him out of instinct. I’m not really sure. But whatever I did, Uncle just got this look on his face, as though he’d been hurt by something.

“Phoenix”. It was the first time I remember him calling me by name. But it didn’t really comfort me. It almost seemed…wrong.

Uncle sighed. “I want you to stay here and rest. You’ve been through quite enough today. I’m sorry this happened to you, I truly am”.

I didn’t believe him.

“Christian, I believe you have something to say to your cousin. An apology perhaps?”

While it was phrased as a question, we all knew it was an order.

Only then did I turn to Christian. I must have looked quite the pathetic sight. With my shabby clothing, arm in a sling and bruises all over, I must have looked an absolute mess. I had actually expected Christian to look almost proud of his handiwork. He always did love to trip me up and the like. But he didn’t, he looked rather sick actually. As though the very sight of me disgusted him.

“Cinder-I mean Phoenix, I truly am sorry. I know you probably won’t believe me, but I never meant for this to happen. I never intended to hurt you like this. I-I won’t bother you anymore. I promise”.

He sounded sincere, very sincere in fact. Fear could do that to a person. But I knew it was only a matter of time before he was back to his old ways. Though I secretly hoped this time he might learn a lesson. It would certainly make my life easier if he did.

“Alright”. It was all I could think to say to him. I knew I couldn’t forgive him, not even for politeness sake. I just couldn’t, not yet.

Christian hovered uncertainly for a moment; perhaps he’d been waiting for me to forgive him. But he soon left the room, with Uncle right behind him.

“Phoenix”.

“Yes Uncle?” This was it, he was sure to give me a punishment. How could he not?

“I’ve decided this will be your room now. I’ll have someone bring your things down from the attic. It’s too much to expect one of the staff to have to walk up and down the attic stairway every day, just to check up on you. And I’m sure it will aid you in your recovery. Once you’ve recovered, you may keep the room. But I expect you to maintain household standards. Understand?”

I merely nodded in response. I was too stunned to do anything else. Where was my punishment? What was going on? He was giving me my own room again? I’d almost forgotten what it was like. Oh sure I’d had my own room as a young child, I was too small to climb the attic stairs. But it wasn’t long before I was sent up, so I’d forgotten the simple joy having a real proper bedroom could create.

“Yes Uncle, thank you”. I had so many things I wanted to say, to ask him. But I knew I couldn’t. Not just yet.

With that, Uncle left and I was all alone once more. I can’t explain how I was feeling. I was just so confused about it all. About Uncle, about Christian, about the bedroom; none of it seemed quite real. As though I was dreaming, even though I knew I wasn’t. But there was one thing I wasn’t confused by, the only thing that did make sense to me. I’d gone through my presentation, I’d survived it even. Although I realise now that it wasn’t quite as dangerous as some people liked to claim. It meant I was now mature, or at least my body was. Should I give into an alpha’s advances, although I was sure no one would even notice me, I would be able to carry their child. Mentally I knew I wasn’t anywhere near ready for such a thing, but I just knew that if an alpha got his hands on me, it wouldn’t matter if I felt ready or not.

I was no longer a child and it was time I realised that. It wouldn’t be long before everyone else did the same.

-

I saw no one else for several hours at least, although I had heard the sound of shuffling feet outside my door more than once. It made me wonder who it was, was it some nosy little housemaid? Or what about my cousins? Or maybe even Cook coming to see when I’d be able to get back to work. All I could do was wonder until eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke I was sure someone had been in the room. The curtains had been opened, sunlight streaming through the windows and waking me. It wasn’t the most pleasant of feelings. For a few lazy moments I just laid there, just basking in the warmth of the bed. Then the memories came back to me; everything that had happened, Christian, the stairs, this new room and how it was all mine. It took me a while just to process it all. Only then did I start to panic at just how late it was. I could vaguely recall Uncle saying something about rest, but I knew he didn’t really mean it. He’d probably only be shocked by the day’s events. So naturally I was frantic, searching desperately for something to wear so I could begin my chores. I was already behind you see; the sun had long been up.

“Phoenix!” Uncle’s voice startled me, I’m just grateful I didn’t trip. “I thought I made it clear you were to rest. What on earth do you think you are doing?” He sounded mad, then again he usually did whenever I was involved.

“I-I thought, I was just going to start my chores Uncle”. For a brief moment it looked like he might hit me, at least I know where Christian gets it from. But Uncle had more control than that.

“Get back in bed”. It was an order, one I was quick to obey.

“Good. Now seeing as how you failed to comprehend what we discussed last night, you are to remain in this room until your recovery. Until that time you will not be doing your usual chores. Your wrist was broken, that means you cannot move it unless you wish for it to become useless. If you wish to stay in this household for the foreseeable future, I’d strongly advise you to let it heal. I don’t employ cripples in this household. Now as for your punishment-”

This was it. I had both been dreading and waiting for this moment.

“-as it stands I cannot in good conscience give you any physical labour. As I understand it, Christian was the one to provoke you into reacting; however I cannot ignore the fact that you defied an alpha. The rules of society are very strict concerning such matters. Of course Christian has far more to atone for than you, he was the one to actually strike you. But you should know by now that omegas are expected to act a certain way. They are expected to be polite, well-mannered and to certainly never defy their alpha in public. While you did so in the privacy of this household, there were still several servants who witnessed the exchange. That in my eyes makes this a public incident, one I will not allow to happen again. Understood?”

Uncle’s eyes were cold as he stared me down. Rather than say anything, I only nodded, dropping my head in submission. Only then did Uncle seem pleased. But then I was giving into my nature, letting my biology control my behaviour, the way society seemed to prefer it. At least to an extent.

“Good. As punishment you will be attending Caleb’s tutoring sessions, it’s high time you learned what being a proper omega entailed. Of course it won’t be for long, just until you are able to work once again, but it should teach you the error of your ways. Now seeing as how you haven’t eaten yet, I’ll ask for some breakfast to be sent up. Don’t leave this room, understood?”

“Yes Uncle”.

Satisfied, Uncle left and I could finally breathe once more. It just all seemed too good to be true. First he’d given me this room to myself and now he was letting me attend lessons. For the next few weeks at least I’d no longer be confined to the kitchens. I had a chance to learn and better myself, I just knew I couldn’t mess this up. It was simply too important. But in the back of my mind I couldn’t help but wonder. Surely Uncle knew this punishment wasn’t much of a punishment at all. If anything it was a reward, he was giving me a chance to learn things no one had ever cared to tell me before. I couldn’t shake the feeling he had something else planned, and that I feared was what my real punishment would be. Suddenly things didn’t seem quite so perfect.

-

“Phoenix?”

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke my breakfast was placed within reach. Without looking I already knew what it was; plain oatmeal, maybe a single slice of toast and butter and some weak tea. I hated tea but it was all we were given. Well it was all I was given anyway.

“Caleb?” I was more than a little confused. What reason could he possibly have to visit me?

“Yes it’s me. I just came to see if you needed anything. You’re not in any pain are you?”

Was it just me or did Caleb sound concerned? I decided it had to be my imagination. It was the only thing that made any sense.

“No, I don’t think so”. Truthfully I wasn’t entirely sure if I was in pain or not, my mind just felt so muddled.

“That’s good. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear about what happened. I mean I know Christian provoked you and you shouted at him, but even so he never should have hit you like that. You’re only an omega, you’re lucky he didn’t kill you”.

Caleb seemed worried, more so than I’d ever seen him before. It didn’t make me feel any better. Knowing he was concerned only made me realise he had a good reason to be so worried, like he knew something I didn’t. It made me worry too.

“I guess”. I knew he didn’t mean to imply I was completely helpless, even though we both knew I was. It was just biology, God had decreed I was to be an omega and that came with certain attributes. I was to be smaller than an alpha, physically weaker as well. It was the alpha’s role to protect me, as it was my role to need to be protected. It was simply biology, it couldn’t be fought against. Although there were times I wished it could.

“I suppose I’d better go; father will be angry with me if he finds me in here. But I am happy you finally presented, now we’re both in the same boat. It’ll be nice to have someone I can talk to about this courtship nonsense”.

Privately I agreed with him. This whole courtship between an alpha and an omega really was nonsense. As an omega we had almost no choice in our alpha, usually our parents would choose suitable candidates. Smart omegas married those with vast fortunes who were capable of providing for them, regardless of their appearance or age. Only a foolish omega married for looks or love. Over time looks almost always faded and in many cases, love did too.

As my parents were dead I doubted I’d ever find an alpha. I can’t say I was disappointed, if anything I was relieved. Although I suspected Uncle would likely throw a few my way as I grew older, if only to keep society from asking too many questions. But Caleb and Annaliese, well those two were as good as bound. Annaliese was determined to get the prince in her clutches and in a few years I was sure Caleb would end up with his younger brother. There had been rumours floating about that he had little interest in females, but then considering how he and his brother were hounded wherever they went, I wasn’t too surprised.

I just sat there for a few moments longer, trying to organise my thoughts into something more manageable. I didn’t quite succeed but at least it gave me something to do. Only then did I remember my breakfast. I wasn’t even hungry, well maybe a little, but I did my best to eat what I could. If only to pass the time. As expected it was the same as it had always been; only now I had to ingest whatever tonic the physician had given me. I assumed it was to help with the pain; it had started to return with a vengeance. I only hoped the tonic would work fast, I never had been good with pain.

“Phoenix? May I come in?”

What was with all these people? Why did everyone suddenly wish to visit me? And Annaliese of all people? I was beginning to suspect I’d hit my head harder than I thought.

“Yes”. I didn’t voice any of my thoughts out loud of course.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Father is sending up a servant to help you dress, he asked me to tell you”. Well at least now I know she actually had a reason to visit me. “Are you…are you alright?”

By now I was starting to believe there was something seriously wrong with me. Something everyone else knew about but me, it was the only reason I could think of that would make everyone so concerned for my sake. They never had before, I failed to see why a little fall and broken wrist would change that. But I knew it wouldn’t last, at best I would have to endure another week or so of their pity. By then they would only see my injury as a hindrance, by then their pity would fade into annoyance.

When I’d first arrived here there had been another servant who’d gotten injured. She’d broken her arm after falling while cleaning, soon after she’d been fired for failing to complete her chores in a timely manner. She’d gotten a week of sympathy, no more. Perhaps with my age I’d get a few extra days, my presentation might add on one or two more if I was lucky. But then I wasn’t best known for my luck, more for my misfortunes.

“Yes”.

I was hoping she would leave; it wasn’t that I hated her anything like that. I just…well I simply didn’t like her. And I certainly didn’t like that I had to be the one to hide her little indiscretions from her father. I only hoped that now I had presented, I would no longer be expected to escort her gentlemen callers off the estate. While before it had been unwise, now it would be unsafe.

“Oh…well that is good to hear. And about my friends-” they were always friends to her, “-you don’t have to escort them out anymore. Actually I would prefer that you didn’t. After what happened with Christian, well I just don’t think it would be safe for you”.

I was oddly touched by that, she made it sound like she cared about me. I knew better of course, she probably only cared that her ‘friend’ might take interest in me, or that another servant would report her to her father. They’d all been happy to overlook her little night-time visits when I was too young to attract any real scandal, the unwanted servant boy escorting an alpha off the property was hardly interesting. But a recently presented male omega escorting a horny alpha out of his home; well that was sure to get tongues wagging. It meant something to me that she didn’t want such a thing to happen. I doubted she actually cared about my reputation all that much, she clearly only cared about her own, but I liked that she’d made an effort to pretend she did.

“Thank you”. I didn’t really have anything else to say.

“Yes, well I should leave you to get changed”. With that she left, I was a little relieved when she did.

Only a few minutes later did a servant enter. I had wondered who it might be, I was a little afraid it would be one of the maids. They usually found a reason to cold me or pinch me whenever they thought they could get away with it. But thankfully it wasn’t. Instead one of the footmen had been sent to assist me; Michael was around Christian’s age, although perhaps a few years older. But he’d never been quite so cruel to me. He was a beta, with dark hair and fair skin. I knew a few of the maids were sweet on him, I’d overheard them at one point or another, but I don’t think he’d ever shown much interest. Perhaps his interest wasn’t with females, I wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t my place to pry.

“You know I turn my back for one second and here you are causing trouble for everyone”. He was just joking…I think. “I have to say I’m impressed, you know the whole town is talking about what happened”.

“What?” That I hadn’t heard.

“Arms up as best as you can” he instructed. As he helped me pull my nightshirt off he continued, “It’s true. Of course no one quite knows what’s true or not, but they’re saying you were attacked by an alpha in your own home. There we go”.

I was relieved he didn’t offer to help me with my bottoms; he even turned away out of respect. “Is that the story Uncle is sticking to?” I was sure Uncle had been the one to orchestrate such rumours.

“Probably, we all know what happened. But there have been rumours of a stray alpha attacking young omegas in the area. Your Uncle will probably use that to his advantage, that way your cousin’s reputation remains intact and his future prospects aren’t tarnished. Don’t worry, I’ll tell anyone who listens that nothing happened to you. It seems unfair that your reputation might be tarnished because of what your cousin did. If anyone asks, tell them you were coming down the stairs when you noticed a strange alpha in the foyer. You asked who he was when he ran up to you and tried to force you to leave with him. You tell them you slipped and fell; you broke your wrist and cried out. Then the stranger left when he heard people coming. That way everyone is satisfied; it’s as close to the truth as you can get it but without implicating anyone. Alright, I’d say you’re ready”.

“Thank you”. I wasn’t really saying much was I? But then that was quite normal for me.

“Just try and stay out of Christian’s way, alright? If you do I’ll make sure I get you a present for your birthday. I mean a good present this time”.

I’d never really celebrated my birthday. I wasn’t allowed to. The only presents I ever got were an extra biscuit from cook or maybe some flowers from the garden. Nothing that would cost anyone any money or time. Last year Michael was the one to give me the extra biscuit; he tried to claim it was from him. I didn’t dare tell him I’d seen him swipe some from behind Cook’s back. He’d done the same for some of the other servants; I think he just preferred to save his money to spend on his own pleasures. But I appreciated the thought all the same, at least he’d bothered to remember.

“If it’s another biscuit I don’t like raisins”. I thought I’d be kind and give him a little help. Only he seemed a little caught off guard.

“Now don’t be like that, it’ll be much better than a biscuit, I promise. You’ll be thirteen, that’s very important for an omega you know. Now what would you like?”

Sometimes I wondered if this was what having a real family must be like. Having someone who cared enough to find out your likes and dislikes. I’d never say it, but I liked to pretend Michael was my big brother. Christian had never really been nice to me, but he was to his brother and sister, I’d always been jealous of that.

“I’d like a book to read. Any book, it doesn’t matter what kind”. I knew he wouldn’t get it for me, not if it meant he’d have to put any effort into getting it. But I didn’t want to anger him.

“That’s it? Just a book? No expensive cakes or clothes? Well I must say you’re the easiest person I’ve ever had to shop for” he laughed. It wasn’t unkind, it was a nice laugh.

“That’s all I want”. I had to wonder just who else he’d shopped for. Certainly none of the other servants, I was quite sure about that. At least I thought I was…surely someone would have said something.

“Well alright. But only if you’re good”.

I wasn’t worried, I was always good. At least I thought I was. I was just unlucky. I said as much to Michael, he just laughed at me.

“Come on, I hear your uncle is making you take lessons as a punishment. He doesn’t know you very well does he?” That made me smile. “Then again, maybe he does and he’s letting you off easy. You did argue with your cousin where anyone could hear you. So he might not have had much of a choice to punish you. But I don’t think Christian knows you like learning, I know he positively hates his lessons. I’ll bet that’s why the master chose that as your punishment. Christian will definitely see it as a punishment. So long as you don’t let him know you like it then he shouldn’t kick up a fuss”.

Well he had a point.

“Here we are, you should go in before you get in trouble”.

“Is Caleb already inside?” Was I late?

“Probably. You won’t know until you go in. Good luck”. He smiled at me before he left to return to his duties.

‘I’ll need it’ I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath I knocked, I waited until I was granted entrance before opening the door.

“You’re late”.

There was a man seated at the table; a beta with greying hair and sharp features. But strangely Caleb was nowhere to be found.

“I’m sorry sir, I-” I tried explaining myself but he interrupted me.

“No excuses young man, I’ve told you before. You-” He finally looked up at me. “Oh, my apologies. You must be Phoenix, correct? Your Uncle explained to me you were to begin your lessons today. Forgive me I had thought you were Caleb, he’s late”. I got the feeling this wasn’t the first time Caleb had been late. However I was glad to see he no longer looked angry with me. He almost looked, dare I say it, friendly.

“Sorry I’m late sir! I was looking for-there you are Phoenix! I went to your room to show you the way here but you weren’t there. I must have just missed you. How did you know where to go?” Caleb came barrelling in, yet even though he’d obviously been running, there was barely a hair out of place. I never understood how he managed it.

“Michael brought me here; he had to help me dress since I couldn’t move my wrist”. I held up my arm as proof.

“Michael? He’s one of the footmen isn’t he?” I was surprised he knew that. “One of Annaliese’s friends was gossiping about him the other day. I think she tried getting his attention and he just ignored her. It really was quite funny, I don’t think he even realised”.

“If you’re finished gossiping, perhaps we might begin. Caleb if you could resume where you left last lesson. Phoenix I’ll be seeing just how much you know, now if you have any questions about what we cover this is the time to ask them. Understand?”

We both nodded before taking our seats.

“Good, then let’s begin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone says anything, Michael will not have a romantic relationship with Phoenix. At all. I already have planned Phoenix’s future love interest(s) and he’s definitely not one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> For those of you've who've seen this chapter you're not hallucinating. I accidently deleted this chapter when I was trying to edit, the downside of using a mouse when the built in pad stops working on my laptop.

I had always loved learning new things. Of course I didn’t have as much opportunity to do so, at least compared to my cousins. While they were given lessons in horseback riding, painting, playing the piano forte and whatever else was deemed socially acceptable for them to spend their time doing, I wasn’t so fortunate. My learning came from the other servants; how to groom a horse, how to scrub a floor, how to grow vegetables and even how to cook. Of course such skills were decidedly more practical for someone in my position, but in society’s eyes they were decidedly less impressive. Well except maybe cooking; it seemed no matter their ranking in society, everyone was expected to give praise to a good meal. I asked Cook once why that was, she told me it was because no one wished to be poisoned by a scorned cook. I’d like to think she was joking; only I’m not so sure that she was.

I had of course resented being made to learn such skills, many of which were boring and tiresome. But the one time I mentioned it, I was probably seven or eight at the time, I got such a spanking I never dared mention it again. Over time I came to accept it. I certainly wasn’t happy about it; especially with how Christian would brag about his latest achievements, while my only achievement was a clean floor which he’d no doubt soon dirty. But it wasn’t like I had a choice. My cousins were wanted, even loved, I wasn’t. It was as simple as that. I just tried not to dwell on it too much. As you can probably tell, I wasn’t very good at that.

“That’s very good. Now how about this? Do you think you can work this one out?”

I was amazed, no I was astonished, no I-I don’t even know what I was. I was learning, really learning something other than how to do more chores. And I wasn’t even terrible at it. I just couldn’t believe my luck.

“Like this?” I asked. It actually made sense to me, I couldn’t believe it.

“Excellent! Yes, it’s just like that. Now why don’t you try finishing this page while I see to your cousin”. My tutor, Mr Hamish, gave me a smile before moving to the other side of the room.

I liked Mr Hamish, I liked him a lot. I’d been so afraid I’d fail, so afraid of wasting his time, that I’d barely said a word for the first half of the lesson. But he’d been so kind, so patient with me. He explained things so clearly, I actually understood them. I’d never considered myself particularly stupid, but having not studied since soon after learning to read and write, I’d convinced myself I wouldn’t ever catch up to Caleb’s level. But Mr Hamish thought different. Apparently my reading level was excellent; it had been just about the only aspect of my studies I’d been allowed to continue with, so that wasn’t much of a surprise. My arithmetic, as expected, was quite poor but Mr Hamish confided in me that Caleb’s wasn’t much better. I know it makes me a terrible person, but that did cheer me more than it should. And once Mr Hamish started applying the sums to everyday scenarios; if I have six dozen eggs, how many cakes could I make and how much flour would I need?, I found it much easier to work out the answers. Of course I wasn’t always right, but I was right a lot of the time and that’s what counted.

Caleb on the other hand, well I don’t think he hated Mr Hamish, but he certainly hated his lessons. But after learning what he was supposed to be studying, I couldn’t blame him. My learning was limited to what Uncle deemed it necessary or me to know. I learned enough arithmetic to work out how much of something was needed in a recipe, or how much I was to spend in town, that sort of thing. I learned about my biology; what changes I’d be going through, how an alpha might react to me, that sort of thing. I even learned a little about medicine; how to dress a wound, check someone’s vital signs, it really was quite fascinating. But Caleb, having reached the age of fourteen, his lessons almost entirely comprised of how to attract and obtain an alpha worthy enough to sire his children.

Ordinarily an omega had little choice in choosing an alpha, particularly those of the lower classes. But Caleb, well he was no commoner. He was from a rich family, had good strong genes and was pleasing enough to the eye that he’d already caught the attention of a handful of alphas. Each of which were pompous, vain and arrogant men, at least according to Caleb. But still I envied him. He had a chance to choose his alpha, unlike the rest of us. Of course Uncle had to approve such a match; they had to be rich, powerful and fully capable of caring for him and their future family. But then, I had yet to see an alpha that had approached him that didn’t meet all of those criteria. Just about everyone he knew met the criteria. Of course it was only to be expected, he was after all one of the elite in our little kingdom. Well at least his father was.

You might think learning about such matters, about alphas and their curious ways, would be very interesting to an omega. I suppose I’d have found it very interesting, having almost no knowledge on the subject. Truth be told, the only alphas I knew personally were Uncle and Christian and we all know how me and Christian got on. But for Caleb, having grown up with a sister like Annaliese, he knew more about alphas and their behaviour than I suspected our books could ever tell. And from what I could tell, he was quite sick of learning anything more about them. Had I been in his position, I’m sure I’d have felt the same way.

“Tell me, what must you do in the presence of an alpha of superior breeding?” Mr Hamish asked Caleb. I should mention that he’d asked countless similar questions all throughout our lesson, enough so that even I could answer some of them.

“Sir must we-” Caleb began to whine.

“Answer me” Mr Hamish ordered.

Caleb sighed, a deep sigh that spoke of nothing but sheer boredom. “I bow, bare my neck and wait for him to ravish me”. I was a little amazed at his cheek, failing to hold back my own laughter.

“Phoenix!” Rather than admonish Caleb, Mr Hamish turned to me.

“Y-yes sir?”

“Seeing as how you have time to laugh at your cousin’s childish games, I assume you have already finished the work I assigned you?”

I suppose Mr Hamish wanted to embarrass me, to teach me my place as it were. But I really had only just finished my work; I’d just been waiting for him to finish with Caleb before I said anything. “I have sir”. Mr Hamish did not look pleased.

“Let me see”. I did as ordered; I didn’t dare anger him further. However the faces Caleb made when Mr Hamish’s back was turned weren’t helping. “Hmm” he said after a long moment’s pause. “So you have and to an acceptable standard even”.

“Thank you sir”. I knew better than to say anything more.

“Then I suppose you are free to leave for today. But do shut the door on your way out, Caleb and I have things we need to discuss”.

I didn’t dare stay although I did want to, if only to see what they were talking about. But Caleb’s face told me what I needed to know. No doubt he’d be in for a proper scolding before being free to leave just like myself. Albeit with even more work to complete in his free time. I didn’t envy him. Instead I left them to it.

It wasn’t long before I realised I had no other tasks to complete. With my wrist as it was, I couldn’t complete a great number of my usual chores. Oh sure I could probably carry a bucket of water up and down the stairs. But with one arm in a sling, should the bucket prove too heavy or should I slip or stumble in anyway, I’d most likely hurt myself further. Not that it mattered; the physician had ordered me to refrain from any sorts of chores for at least the next week or two. I should have been happy about that, but instead I was just so dreadfully bored. And it had barely even been a day. I certainly wasn’t looking forward to the next week or so.

With nothing to do and no one to speak to, I decided to go out into the gardens. I was sure I’d be able to keep out of most people’s way there. I had thought about going to the kitchens, maybe try and sneak a treat or two, but I knew I’d only get in the way and Cook would yell at me.

I’d always loved the gardens; there was just something about being outside in the fresh air that really appealed to me. Perhaps it was the freedom it offered me, to go wherever I pleased without being barred from certain places like I was inside. Or more likely, it was that aside from the gardeners and I, the rest of the household rarely ventured into the gardens. Unless of course Annaliese was hosting one of her infamous tea parties, just as the roses came into bloom. It meant the gardens were so much more peaceful. Gone were the noises of the servants clattering about and my cousins arguing with one another about whatever the other had done to displease them. Instead everything was quiet, serene even. It was nice.

“Lessons done for the day then? It looks like you survived after all”. A familiar voice called out to me, I couldn’t help but smile.

“I survived well enough. But Caleb’s still in there, he mouthed off to Mr Hamish so he’s been kept back”. Michael laughed at that.

“Oh really what did he say?”

I paused, I wasn’t so sure I should say anything lest Caleb find out I’d said anything. But it was the first time I’d ever had a story to tell that hadn’t already been told a thousand times before.

“Mr Hamish asked him what he ought to do in the presence of an alpha of higher standing. So Caleb told him he’d bow, bare his neck and wait to be ravished”.

Michael laughed again. “Let’s hope your Uncle doesn’t find out”.

I hadn’t even thought of that. But as if sensing my growing panic, Michael spoke once more. “I won’t say anything, don’t worry. Besides I have a story of my own which is sure to have everyone gossiping for days to come”.

“You do? What is it?”

Michael smiled; one of those smiles a man might give a younger sibling or even their child. “Never you mind, you’re too young to hear it. Now be off with you. You know I heard Cook was wanting to send you to town to deliver next week’s order list. I’d get going if I were you”.

“Really? Then I-I mean thank you for telling me” I grinned. I was ecstatic, very rarely was I permitted to go to town. Even though I knew I’d probably have someone go with me, I was still young and an unbonded omega at that; it was still something of an adventure for me.

“Go on then”.

I needed no further encouragement. But still, I couldn’t help but wonder what that story of his was. I wasn’t too concerned though, within the household, nothing remained a secret for long.

It didn’t take me long to find Cook and confirm Michael’s message. Along with one of the maids, I was to accompany her to town and place a special order at Uncle’s request. I had no idea what the order was or why it was so special, but I didn’t even care. All I cared about was leaving the mansion and seeing people I didn’t see every single day. I hoped to see new faces, meet new people and although I feel foolish for saying this, I dared to hope make a friend. It was a foolish concept I know, but I’d never really had one before. Well except for Michael, but he was more of an older brother figure.

“Phoenix! Hurry up or you’ll be left behind!”

“I’m coming!”

I had expected we’d walk to town. It was a fair way’s away but the day was sunny and bright. Besides we had nothing to collect as far as I could tell, so I was understandably confused to see one of Uncle’s carriages stood outside. It was a plain old thing, so unlike the one used to ferry my cousins to their various engagements. But still it seemed rather extravagant to only be used to by two servants.

“Why are we using the carriage? Can’t we just walk into town?” I asked.

Lucinda, the maid, only scoffed at me. “Don’t you know how far it is to get to where we’re going? Heavens above it’d be dark by the time we got there if we were to walk. And besides, we’d never be in a fit state to be seen. Why we’d be covered in sweat and dirt, we’d only make a fool of ourselves. Now hurry up and get inside”.

I got in the carriage. I’d rarely spoken with Lucinda in the past. She’s was Annaliese’s favourite maid, the one she relied on to help her dress and style herself before a party. I really only ever saw Lucinda if I was scrubbing the staircase and even then it was only on rare occasions. It actually made me a little relieved that we were to take a carriage into town. I could only imagine the awkward silence that would stretch if we’d been forced to walk all that way.

“How-I mean is your wrist hurting you?” Lucinda asked me.

“Only a little. It helps if I don’t move it too much”. Lucinda nodded at that.

“Good” she said. “And to think you were going on about traipsing through the fields to get to town. Don’t you know all that moving could hurt your wrist even further?” She seemed quite exasperated with me. I wasn’t sure why and I said as much. “Oh why do I even bother?” Lucinda threw her hands up in the air.

I decided to stay quiet. Apparently what I had to say wasn’t what she wanted to hear, so I decided it’d be best. But I still thought she was wrong. Why I’d been walking through the house and in the gardens for at least twenty minutes and my wrist hadn’t hurt in the slightest. Well there was the odd twinge now and then, but the medicine took away the worst of the pain. So I didn’t see why she had to fuss so much. Really I was fine. I was.

Eventually we arrived at our destination. I can’t say which of us was more relieved to be out of that carriage, but I was certain we were both dreading having to go back in once our task was complete.

“Now you take this to the bakery, that building over there and you hand this to the baker. I’ll be in here collecting one of Annaliese’s new dresses. Once you’re done you meet me here. Understand?”

Honestly it was like she thought I was simple or something. But rather than say anything I just nodded. Actually now that I think about it, I’d been doing an awful lot of that around her. Perhaps that was why she spoke to me like a mother would to her wayward child, her particularly stupid child at that.

“Good”. With that, Lucinda thrust the note into my good hand, before whirling around in a flurry of skirts and curls to enter what I could only assume was the dressmakers shop.

Part of me, the part of me which usually got me into trouble, demanded I forget the note and go off exploring. When would I ever get another chance? But the other part of me, what some might call the boring sensible part, insisted I follow orders, drop off the note and return to Lucinda post haste. Naturally after weighing both options in my mind, I decided to do both. First I’d go to the bakery, drop off the order and then I’d go exploring for a bit. If I knew girls, I at least knew Annaliese and she was one of the girliest girls you could find, then Lucinda would no doubt be so enraptured by those clothes she’d forget all about me. For at least an hour or so, or so I hoped.

The moment I entered the bakery, all thoughts about exploring just vanished from my mind. I was so enraptured by the displays of cakes, gingerbread and freshly baked rolls that I very nearly forgot what I’d came in for. Eventually though I managed to snap myself out of it. Just long enough to meet the eyes of another boy my age. But as fast as our eyes met, my attention had shifted to a large man peering down his nose at me.

“Now who might you be?” he asked.

I must admit I was a little intimidated by him. He was large in a way I couldn’t be sure was from fat or from muscle. He was an alpha, I could tell that much, but judging by the ring on his finger I was sure he had a mate. Perhaps they even ran the shop together.

“I was sent to give you next week’s order. For the Duvall residence”. I shifted nervously as I handed him the note.

“Duvall residence? Do I know a Duvall?”

The man seemed very strange to me. He was just so, I don’t know, absentminded I suppose. Like he was off in the clouds. Imagine not even knowing our residence by name? Uncle was one of the richest men in town; surely everyone must have known him. Right?

“Is that the Duvall order?” A woman suddenly appeared, all plump and smiling as she looked at me. “Well hello there, I haven’t seen you around before. Have you just started working there?” Then she caught sight of my arm. “Oh heavens, what happened to your arm?”

“It’s just my wrist, I fell and it…well it broke” I finished lamely. “And I live there with my Uncle, it’s his residence” I added.

“But that means…by my stars you must be the other omega he has up there. Yes that Caleb boy, he’s an omega isn’t he? And such a handsome one at that. But then you must be the one the town’s been talking about. The one attacked by that rogue alpha, oh you poor thing!”

The woman looked close to tears; the man stood by her seemed very uncomfortable at the sight. Quite honestly I’d never been more terrified in all my life. That’s all I needed, to be caught between an angry alpha and hiss blubbering mate. At least I thought she was his mate. She certainly looked the part. That was when she decided to hug me and then I really started to panic.

“Darling perhaps you could let him go now?” I couldn’t agree more, heaving a sigh of relief as the man managed to pry me from his mate’s arms.

“Oh deary me, I’m sorry sweetheart. Now you said something about an order yes?” The woman wiped at her eyes with a little handkerchief.

I found it fascinating just how quickly her mood seemed to shift. Judging from her husband’s face though, it was a pretty common occurrence. I almost felt sorry for him.

“Uh yes. It’s uh-he has it in his hand” I said, gesturing to the note in her husband’s hand.

“Yes I was just about to read it when you came barging in like a woman possessed. The poor boy probably thinks you’re mad. He wouldn’t be far off”. The man chuckled to himself. I didn’t know what to make of it. “Now where are my glasses?”

“Oh you silly old bat, they’re hanging around your neck. Where else would they be?” His wife scolded. But she was teasing, I could tell. In the way that couples in love often did. Not like what Christian did to me. No I was pretty sure that counted as tormenting.

“Oh yes! So they are!” That sent the man off into gales of laughter, his wife soon following.

They were mad, the pair of them. Never mind just her. That’s when I noticed that boy again. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt; I had to wonder who he was.

It was strange, as soon as the glasses were on, the man changed. Like a butterfly he just transformed, no longer was he this big scary alpha I’d long been taught to fear. Now he was this jolly round man, with a warm smile and welcoming eyes. I supposed being able to actually see me probably helped with that.

“Now then, this order of yours. Oh yes, that’s all fine, I’ll just charge it to your Uncle’s account then shall I. Well then you tell whoever sent you that I’ll have the order ready in three days. Now you remember that”.

I nodded, “I will sir”.

“And mind you take one of these for your troubles. Well go on then” the woman held out a basket half filled with biscuits. I took one and she smiled. “There’s a good lad. Oh you must meet my son before you go. I’m sure you and he will make fast friends indeed. Evan? Evan come and say hello”.

“Hello”. Just as I was lamenting my loss of freedom, the boy from earlier finally spoke.

I don’t know why I hadn’t made the connection, maybe I really was as simple as Lucinda thought I was. Evan was clearly their child, from the rotund build to the dark blond curls on the top of his head. He had his mother’s blue eyes and his father’s mouth. He was so obviously their child, I fet embarrassed to have missed it.

“Hello” I replied. Well I didn’t want to be rude.

“I’m Evan, obviously”. Evan seemed shy; I couldn’t begin to tell you how relieved I was by that. For a moment I feared he’d be as loud as his mother.

“I’m Phoenix”. Was I supposed to say something else? This was the first time I’d ever been in a situation like this.

“Is it true you’re an omega?” What kind of question was that?

“Yes”.

“Oh. I’m a beta, my mother is too. Dad’s an alpha, in case you hadn’t guessed”. I could see he was making an effort, I felt it was only fair I did too. Maybe his mother was right, maybe we could be friends.

“It’s kind of hard to miss. I should probably go now though, Lucinda will be waiting for me”. Evan looked sad at that, I must admit it was quite a novel concept for me. Usually people couldn’t wait to see me gone. “But maybe we can talk again, another day perhaps. Until my wrist heals I can’t do any chores so I have more free time than I know what to do with. If you’re free, maybe you could show me around town?” This was it, the moment of truth. Would he accept my offer or would he just laugh at me. I hoped he wouldn’t laugh. I really did.

“Yes! I mean, that sounds like fun. I’d be happy to show you around”.

Evan had a nice smile, so warm and inviting. I suppose he got that from both his parents. I only hoped he hadn’t inherited their habit of staring at me for long periods. I was beginning to wonder if his father had fallen asleep with his eyes open, I don’t think he’d even blinked once.

“Good. Then I should-goodbye”. I smiled one last time before scurrying out the door.

The moment I left I could have sworn I heard a high pitched squeal, yet I couldn’t find a culprit. It really was quite odd. From a moment I could have sworn it sounded like the bakers wife, but surely not. No, I must have imagined it. I must have.

I caught sight of the clock tower; almost fifteen minutes had passed, far longer than I’d expected to stay. That left me almost no time to explore and get back before Lucinda came looking for me.

“Phoenix!” Too late. She’d already found me. That was fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone’s support! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

“I didn’t think you would finish so fast”.

Lucinda only scoffed at me. “Of course I haven’t finished! But Madame Delcotte simply insisted on meeting you when I mentioned I’d brought you to town with me”.

I just stared blankly. “Who’s Madame Delcotte?”

“She owns the tailor shop; you know where I was collecting Annalise’s order? There’s nothing in this town that woman doesn’t know about, so of course she heard all about you little incident. She simply insisted on meeting you. I’m warning you now, you’d better stick to the official story we gave. I won’t have you risking my position because you-” Lucinda ranted.

“I won’t” I cut her off. At least it shut her up. “I promise” I added. I hoped it would appease her.

One thing I’d learned since coming to live with Uncle, you never want to be on a servant’s bad side. It doesn’t matter which one, if one of them is because of something you did then within an hour you were almost guaranteed to have half the household against you. And I really wasn’t in a position to let something like that happen.

“Well good” she sniffed. “Now hurry up, we cannot keep her waiting”.

I had no choice, I had to follow her. But that didn’t mean I was happy about it.

“For heaven’s sake wipe that look off your face” Lucinda hissed at me, right before we entered the shop.

I wasn’t entirely sure what look she meant, but I managed to plaster a smile on my face all the same. It wasn’t much of a smile I had to admit, I was hardly in the mood, but Lucinda seemed appeased.

“Here we are!”

It was as though Lucinda had completely transformed. Gone was her sour face, instead she smiled brightly and warmly. At first I wondered how she could change so quickly, that’s when I saw her. There she stood, hidden in the alcove that must have led to back rooms where customers weren’t allowed. She was a tall woman, well taller than Lucinda at least, with a sharp look about her. Her face seemed so sour, as though she’d been sucking on a lemon. I could tell she wasn’t someone I wanted to upset.

“Is this him?” The woman, Madame Delcotte, asked the very moment we entered.

“It is my lady. This is Phoenix, the omega I was telling you about” Lucinda pushed me forward.

“Hello ma’am” I said quietly. I’m ashamed to admit I barely met her gaze; there was just something about her that unnerved me.

“Polite little thing isn’t he. Did I tell you I had that dreadful omega from the Reginald family stop by the other day?” She turned to Lucinda; I hoped she was done with me.

“No my lady. Whatever happened?”

“Oh he was an awful little thing. Such a shame, he truly was a beauty. But his manners, urgh, I’m quite sure a pig would be better company than he was. Utterly conceited, do you know he had the nerve to tell me my designs were no good? He must have looked through half my stock just picking at the strangest things. How the buttons were made of silver not gold, how I’d used velvet for the waistcoat, not silk. He had the nerve to tell me, right to my face mind you, that my pieces were shoddy and of poor craftsmanship! And when I told him he could leave, that I didn’t want him in my store or his business, he acted as though I’d made a slight against him. Me? After what he’d said about my work, that stupid boy is lucky he left without injury!” Madame Delcotte ranted turning around to fetch something from a nearby shelf.

“No!” Lucinda seemed horrified.

I must admit I found it quite shocking myself. I’d seen others boys beaten for such insolence, even those that were omegas. Back in the orphanage I’d once bore witness to one of the older boys talking back to one of the staff. I still remember the cries he made after they were done with him. I couldn’t imagine what might have happened had he done so in a public place.

“Oh yes. I was sure to make it clear to his mother the next time she came in, that I refused to serve him ever again. I’d had half a mind to extend it to the rest of the family, but his mother really is a lovely woman. It would have been a shame to lose her. Now come here”. Madame Delcotte gestured to me.

I glanced back at Lucinda, perhaps for confirmation that it was safe; I’m not really sure why I did it. But she only nodded sharply at me and so I did as I was asked.

“Stand on the pedestal” Madame Delcotte ordered. I obeyed. “Now hold your arms out so I can take your measurements. I trust you can do that much without injuring yourself further”. She gave a pointed look to my bound wrist.

“What? But why would you-?” I hadn’t the slightest idea what was going on.

“What? Haven’t you heard? Well I suppose you haven’t yet, it was only just announced earlier this morning. A royal announcement was decreed. There is to be a ball to celebrate the prince’s coming of age. Everyone who is anyone is expected to attend. And I’m quite sure you’ll be going, you only recently came of age haven’t you?”

I suppose this was what Michael had been talking about when he mentioned he had a story to tell. But if that were true, why was I too young to hear it? And why did Madame Delcotte seem to think I’d be invited, let alone that I’d actually be allowed to attend? It just didn’t make sense.

“Yes ma’am. But Caleb said the prince was nearing twenty, I’m not yet thirteen”.

“Well of course you are” she looked at me as though I were slow. “Hasn’t anyone explained these things to you? The prince is an alpha as I’m sure even you must know by now. And the law states that any alpha is to come of age on their twentieth birthday. To allow them time to make a living and prove to their peers that they are capable of supporting a family”.

“But I can’t!” I blurted out, the very thought positively terrified me.

“Well of course you can’t, has no one truly explained this to you?” Madame Delcotte looked rather alarmed at my outburst.

“He presented the same day as he was attacked my lady. As I’m sure you understand, things have been rather eventful. In all the excitement his tutoring was delayed to allow time for him to recover” Lucinda interjected. I could have kissed her.

“Oh yes, of course. Well that does explain it. You poor boy”. Despite her words, I didn’t feel any comfort behind them. “Well since you’re here, I might as well tell you. As an omega you will be relying on your alpha to provide for you. So they need more time than you to do so, understand? To find employment, save a fortune and purchase a home for their future family’s needs. That sort of thing. It’s the same for betas you know, they too come of age twenty. Although there’s not quite so much pressure on them, it’s just the way it’s always been I suppose”.

“And omegas?” I dared ask.

“Well as you know by now, you come of age when you first present at around the age of thirteen. Of course you usually aren’t expected to enter into a courtship until your later years. But there are those who like them young, those are the ones who want a big family. Or at least I imagine so; I’ve yet to see such a pairing without a child in their arms on in their belly. But if I were you I’d stay away from those men. I’m sure your Uncle has better plans for you than to end up with someone like that”.

I really hoped so.

“As for the prince, I’m quite certain this ball is merely an excuse for the king to start seeking a mate for his son”.

I must have looked truly terrified because Madame Delcotte smiled. It really was quite a strange sight to see, I got the feeling she didn’t do it very often.

“He won’t be choosing you boy. I can pretty much promise you that. You’ve only just presented, you’re far too young to be considered for marriage by any decent man. But I’m quite sure your uncle will want to take you to meet the royal family. It’s tradition for any omega of noble bearing to make at least one visit following their presentation. It’s just how things are done”.

It might have been how things were usually done, but I was certain uncle wouldn’t allow it. Why would he? I was no noble, not really. My parents had once had money true, but following their deaths it was surely taken by the state. Wasn’t that how things usually went? I had no title to speak of either. I was an orphan of war, taken in by my uncle out of charity. Don’t get me wrong I was very grateful he did so; I shuddered to think what might have happened to me otherwise. But I wasn’t so foolish as to believe it would mean I was granted the same luxuries as my cousins. Uncle had already been more than generous, allowing me to attend lessons and keep the guest room as my own.

Still a visit to the royal palace, well who wouldn’t want that? I wasn’t especially interested to meet the royals themselves, but I would have liked to see the palace. Well not even the palace really, just the gardens. I know you must think me strange, but I’d always preferred being outside. I don’t really know why, I just did. Not that it mattered. I knew, despite what Madame Delcotte seemed to think, I would not be visiting the royal family any time soon. It was just a foolish fantasy I didn’t even bother to entertain. But I didn’t quite know how to break it to her.

“Madame Delcotte? I’m afraid we really must be going” Lucinda said, she sounded nervous. I suspected she feared getting on the woman’s bad side. I certainly did.

“Just a moment, I’m almost done anyway. Of course I’ll have to wait for your uncle to send the order, I’m sure he’ll be ordering new outfits for your cousins as well as himself for the ball. But at least we’ll be able to get straight to work”.

She said we, but I’d seen those girls poking their heads from the back room. I had a feeling when she said we she really meant them. I just couldn’t see her doing something as menial as stitching. Somehow it just seemed beneath her.

“Done. Now you go back and tell your uncle I’ll need you family’s order by the day after tomorrow at the very latest. Any later and it simply won’t be possible to create so many outfits that will be fit for the royal palace. Not to mention I’ll be positively swamped with orders from the other noble families. Everyone will be looking to outshine the others you see. Oh it’s positively exhausting when such an occasion comes around”.

It may have been exhausting for her, or rather those she had in her employment, but I could tell Madame Delcotte had no real objection. Why would she? She was bound to earn an absolute fortune in just these upcoming weeks alone. And not just on clothes, but on accessories as well. I was sure that within a few hours her store would be overrun with noble folk. Each clamouring to get only the best before anyone else had a chance to do so. She had said the day after tomorrow, but I feared even tomorrow would be pushing it. Not that if mattered much to me of course, I already knew I wouldn’t be attending.

“Yes ma’am” Lucinda and I both answered in unison.

“Be off with you then” she waved us away. I couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough.

“Oh and Lucinda?” Even though it hadn’t been my name she’d called, I still found myself halting in my tracks.

“Yes my lady?”

“You may bring him in here again, should he ever accompany you once more. He’ll be quite safe in here”. With that said Madame Delcotte turned on her heel and disappeared into the back.

“Safe? What did she mean by safe?” I asked, only when we’d exited the store.

“Never you mind, now hurry up!” Lucinda snapped at me.

I did mind, I minded very much actually. Madame Delcotte had said I’d be safe in there. But safe from what? Safe from those alphas she’d mentioned? Those that preyed on the young and foolish? But I’d already known that. It might have been many years since I’d left the orphanage, but still the memories of what happened to omegas like me still haunted me to this day. And considering what had happened with Christian, well at this point I was half tempted to avoid alphas all together. Honestly I found them nothing but trouble. I couldn’t understand why anyone would want one.

I didn’t have much time to dwell on it. Lucinda was already climbing into the carriage, hissing at me to get a move on. Well I didn’t have much choice to do otherwise. Thankfully the journey home passed far quicker than the journey there had. I suspect it was because we at least had things to distract ourselves with. Lucinda had taken to admiring Annaliese’s new dress, while I took out the biscuit the baker’s wife had given me. Out of politeness I offered to split it with Lucinda, she only scoffed at me.

“I can’t be eating sweets whenever I feel like it. You ought to be careful too you know. No alpha will choose you if you he thinks you are gaining weight”.

‘Good’ I thought, although I had the sense not to say it out loud. I was quite sure I never wanted an alpha to take an interest in me.

The carriage soon came to a stop and Lucinda was quick to exit. I didn’t even have time to ask her where she was going before she disappeared inside. I was only grateful she hadn’t left Annaliese’s dress for me to carry.

“You’d think someone had lit her dress on fire”. I laughed turning to our coachman and offering him the other half on my biscuit. “Ah this’ll be from the bakery is it? Let me tell you if that woman wasn’t already spoken for I’d marry her myself”.

“Desmond!” I had been about to say something only for a shrill cry to emerge from the manor. “Desmond where are you? We simply must go to town, it’s an emergency!” Annaliese came barrelling towards us, her curls in disarray and her skirts clutched in her hands.

“An emergency my lady?” Desmond asked, though he rolled his eyes as soon as her back was turned.

“Of course it’s an emergency, there’s to be a royal ball! And we’re all invited! I simply must go to town and make my order with Madame Delcotte!”

I’d never seen Annaliese look so flustered. But then I’d never really seen her prepare for a royal ball before.

“Madame Delcotte wants Uncle to send his order by the day after tomorrow at the latest. For everyone’s outfits that is”. I told her. ‘Not just yours’ I added in my head.

“She did?” Annaliese finally seemed to notice me. “Come, we must tell father this very minute. You must tell me everything she said, did she say what anyone else will be wearing? Did she say anything about the latest fashions?” Without warning Annaliese grabbed my wrist, thankfully it wasn’t the one I’d injured.

“Goodbye Desmond and stay away from the baker’s wife!” I called over my shoulder. His laughter was my only reply. “Annaliese slow down!” I protested. “You’re going to make me fall again!”

“Don’t be silly, besides we have to get to father right away!” Annaliese protested. I rolled my eyes, sometimes trying to get her to see sense could be impossible. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, oh fine then, just hurry up!” Annaliese slowed her pace to something that less resembled a galloping horse. I couldn’t have been more relieved.

“Father!” Annaliese shrieked as Uncle came around the corner. I winced in response, she’d almost deafened me.

“Annaliese, dare I ask why you are dragging Phoenix like one of your dolls? I know you used to like to pretend he was one when you were both children, but I had thought you’d outgrown such things”. Uncle smiled teasingly at her, barely glancing at me.

“Of course I have father, but this couldn’t wait and Phoenix was moving so slowly” Annaliese scoffed.

“Oh? What couldn’t wait?”

“Father! There you are! Have you heard? We’ve been invited to the royal ball to be held in the prince’s honour. The messenger just dropped off the message”. Christian approached us, I did my best to disappear but to no avail. Annaliese was surprisingly strong for someone so dainty looking.

“Christian! Oh I wanted to be the one to tell father!” Annaliese protested, stomping her foot childishly. At least it made her let me go.

“Annaliese, please. You are no longer a child” Uncle gave her a look. “And why may I ask were you dragging Phoenix along with you?”

Annaliese turned to me expectantly.

“Lucinda took me into town to collect an order from Madame Delcotte. While we were there she told us about the ball and that you’d need to submit your order for any outfits you’d want commissioned, by the day after tomorrow at the latest”. I said, fidgeting slightly under the man’s gaze.

“Very well, off you go then. Will one of you find your brother? We’ll have to discuss what we’ll all need and write it down. Phoenix if you see Caleb let him know I wish to see him”. Uncle said, waving me away.

I was more than grateful to leave. Uncle always managed to make me nervous true, but it was Christian’s presence that unnerved me. As soon as he’d said his piece he’d just stood there, watching me. More than once I’d seen his gaze land on my wrist, a scowl crossing his face. While I was sure Uncle wouldn’t allow him to hurt me as he had, I still wondered what he was thinking. I was just relieved Uncle had let me leave when I had.

“Phoenix!” A cry broke me from my thoughts.

“Caleb, your father wants to see you” I said as soon as he’d gotten near enough.

“He does? Whatever for? Anyway have you heard; there’s to be a royal ball and we’re all invited!” By this point I was beginning to pray from a change in topic. It was all anyone seemed to be talking about.

“I know, I found out when I went to town earlier on. That’s why your father sent me to look for you; Madame Delcotte needs everyone’s order by the day after tomorrow at the latest. Everyone’s already waiting for you” I said.

“They are? Well then let’s go!” Caleb said cheerfully. He grabbed my arm and began tugging me behind him.

“Wha-Caleb! Would you stop pulling me! You’re just like your sister you know. Why do you both-”

“Caleb! Let him go” Uncle’s voice was just the thing to get Caleb to freeze in his tracks.

“But I just-” Caleb started. A look from Uncle was all he needed to fall silent.

“Phoenix” Uncle turned to me. “I trust you still have both arms attached?” If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he’d made a joke.

“Yes sir” I replied.

“Then I’d suggest you run while you have the chance. I fear my children might try for your legs next”. I was sure he meant it as a joke, he must have. But it still didn’t stop me from leaving in a hurry. I didn’t want to take the chance.

As I wandered aimlessly through the halls I found myself fingering the bandages on my wrist. I had already known I wouldn’t be invited to the ball; Uncle’s reaction had made that perfectly clear. But still I couldn’t help feeling somewhat disappointed. While my Uncle and cousins would be sure to capture the royal family’s attention, I’d once again be left to sit in my room alone.

“Phoenix!”

Oh what now? I swear if this was about the ball again I was going to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who actually read the AN’s and don’t just ignore them, I will say that this royal ball will not be the only ball to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I apparently confused quite a few people with the last chapter regarding Phoenix’s inheritance. Now many of you commented that Phoenix should have an inheritance and that it wouldn’t simply go to the state. I agree, however I’d like to remind everyone that this story is from Phoenix’s POV. He’s still twelve (turning thirteen in this chapter) and no one has seen fit to explain it to him. So of course he wouldn’t know anything about it and would just assume he doesn’t have any. But I promise things will be explained in later chapters. I’m not sure when yet, I’d say after the upcoming ball at the earliest.
> 
> I’ve also done a little editing of the previous chapters, I realised that in the first chapter the eldest prince got married. So it’s his younger brother who the ball is being thrown for. On that note there are several princes and princesses in the royal family.
> 
> As always thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I stopped the moment my name was called, although I was prepared to run if they so much as said the word ball. It had only been a matter of hours since the news had first begun to spread, yet already it seemed it was all anyone could talk about.

“I was thinking; your birthday is in two days isn’t it? What would you like for a present?” It was one of the chambermaids, a blonde beta who had always been indifferent to me. That’s why I liked her, she usually just left me alone to get on with my work.

I’d almost forgotten my birthday was almost here, after everything that had happened it had completely slipped my mind. Thirteen was a big number for an omega, at least that’s what everyone had told me.

“I…I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it” I said after a moment’s pause.

“What about a book? I’ve seen you go to the library sometimes. Would you like that?”

“I guess, but you really don’t have to get me anything. Michael already said he’d get me a book. I don’t think there’s anything else I’d want”.

“Are you sure? There must be something else. You don’t turn thirteen every day you know”.

Well of course I didn’t, who would want to? I found her words so strange. And the way she looked at me so expectantly, I got the feeling I was missing something. I knew thirteen was supposed to be an important time in my life. But was there perhaps something more to it?

“Well…”

“I know; why don’t I get you some new clothes? You’ve been wearing the same clothes for almost two years now, they probably don’t fit you very well anymore. I can even get you a nice warm coat for when winter comes, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

I just nodded. It was all I could think of to do. What kind of boy liked getting clothes as a present? No one that’s who. At least none that I’d ever met. But I didn’t want to be rude. One lesson I always made a point to remember, was that it was never a good idea to anger someone who knew where you slept. That was just plain idiocy.

“Good. Well I should get back to work”. She turned to leave.

“Before you go, when Lucinda took me to town she took me to Madame Delcotte, you know the tailors? She took my measurements; I don’t really know why. But maybe you could ask her for them, that way they’ll fit”.

“Thank you, I’ll do that” she smiled. She looked relieved, however she was gone before I had a chance to ask her why.

Once again I was left alone and with nothing else to do, I decided to return to my room. If anyone were to see me I was sure they’d call me lazy. But with my trip into town and then my cousins’ attentions, I couldn’t help but feel very drained. I wasn’t planning to fall asleep, but surely there would be no harm in lying down and getting warm beneath the covers. Right?

Three hours later I reluctantly awoke. When I finally realised where I was I let out a groan. I hadn’t meant to fall asleep, I really hadn’t, yet I did. But then I wondered, would I get in trouble for it? Uncle had said I needed to rest. The doctor too had said something to that effect. I was only following orders, right? So why did I still feel guilty about it?

“Are you alright?” I could swear my heart actually skipped a beat, Christian stood in the doorway staring at me. He’d frightened the life out of me and judging by the poorly concealed smirk on his face, he knew it. “Does your wrist still hurt? Do you need your next dose of medicine?”

Christian acted like he was concerned; he was a very good actor. But still I couldn’t help but ask “were you watching me sleep?” I found the very idea of it to be rather disconcerting.

“Only for a moment. No one had seen you for hours, we were getting worried”.

I wasn’t hallucinating was I? He had said _we_ , didn’t he? “We?” I hadn’t meant to say that, it just slipped out.

“I hadn’t realised you thought so little of us little Cinder. Yes, I said we, what I did was stupid yes but it doesn’t mean I wanted you dead”.

I didn’t know that.

Christian sighed. “Dinner has already been served. Cook has a plate waiting for you if you want it” he said.

“Thank you” I replied.

Message delivered, Christian left my room. My room…I still had trouble believing it was really mine. But now wasn’t the time to be dwelling on such thoughts, not when I was so hungry. It had been hours and hours since I’d eaten, so without further delay I made my way down to the kitchens using the servant’s stairs. They may have been dark and a little steep, but it was the quickest way to the kitchens. Still I took my time going down them, the last thing I wanted was to injure myself yet again. I might just break my neck and then where would I be? I wouldn’t even be able to eat anything for heaven’s sake, that would have been my biggest tragedy.

“Oh so you are alive then?” Cook looked me up and down. “Food’s on the table, hurry up and eat. Your Uncle said he wants to see you after you’ve eaten”. That couldn’t be good.

I ate quickly, in the back of my mind I wondered what Uncle needed me for. My first thought was he was going to yell at me for sleeping during the day. But the longer I thought on it, the more it didn’t sound right. Uncle had ordered me to rest, surely he wouldn’t punish me for following his orders, right? I just didn’t know what to think. Then another thought popped into my mind, could it be about the ball? I tried not to let myself get excited, I knew I wouldn’t really be going. But still I couldn’t help but hope.

-

“Uncle?” I knocked on the door.

“Come in”.

It was just us in his study, he was examining some of the papers on his desk as I entered. Only when I closed the door behind me did Uncle look up at me. “Did you sleep well?”

So he had heard I’d fallen asleep. “Yes Uncle” I replied, nervous about his answer. I could never be sure what mood he’d be in, thankfully he seemed to be in a good one.

“Good, how is your wrist? Has the pain gotten any worse?” I shook my head, that seemed to please him. “Very good. Go on, you can sit, I won’t bite” he chuckled as though he’d told a joke.

“Did you need something Uncle?” I asked after an awkward moment’s silence.

“Yes. Your birthday is in two days is it not?” I nodded. “Thirteen is a very special age for omegas as I’m sure you’ve heard many times now. It lets everyone know that you have come of age to find a mate, get married and had children. Don’t look so frightened, you won’t have to worry about such things for many years yet. There is however a tradition amongst the nobility, I can’t quite recall the reason why, but every omega of noble blood is expected to be presented to the royal family on their thirteenth birthday. You may not be my son, but your father was of noble blood. So was your mother. And after the incident-” Uncle glanced at my wrist with a frown, “there are many people who wish to meet the omega who was attacked by a rogue alpha”.

“I haven’t told anyone the truth Uncle” I said immediately.

“I know and both myself and Christian are very grateful to that. Now I have been informed that Madame Delcotte took your measurements this morning, is that correct?” I nodded again. “Excellent, as you are aware my children and myself will be having outfits commissioned for the upcoming ball. I have also asked Madame Delcotte to make you some clothes suitable to wear in this presence of royalty. I understand that what you wear is practical for when you are doing chores, but I see you are in need of some new ones”.

“One of the maids offered to get me some as a birthday present”.

“I see” Uncle smiled. “And has anyone else asked you about birthday presents?” He didn’t sound mad, just curious. I just hoped it wasn’t a trick.

“Michael, I mean one of the footmen, he said he’d get me a book”.

Uncle smiled again. “Is that it? You know Annaliese was asking about it after you left us. She said she couldn’t think of what to get you. Caleb too for that matter. And Christian, well…” Uncle trailed off uncomfortably.

“Why would they get me anything?” I asked without thinking.

I was relieved when Uncle only laughed. “You are turning thirteen, it is a big age for omegas. Traditionally it was used by suitors to provide expensive gifts, so the omega’s family would consider them as a potential candidate. In some families that is still the case, although many simply see it as a big milestone in a young omega’s life. Regardless of the reason, it is still seen as a time to celebrate. Which brings me to what present I should get you”.

“But Uncle, I-” I tried telling him I didn’t expect any present. Truthfully I couldn’t even think of anything I wanted.

“Caleb will be attending the ball; however, he will be escorted home at eleven while the rest of us remain behind. It is therefore, as my present to you, to permit you to attend the ball. You will of course be leaving with Caleb; you are both too young to stay the entire night. I have already commissioned Madame Delcotte to create an outfit for you as well. I trust you have no objections?”

I just sat there, blinking. “Uncle?” I finally asked, I think I might have been in shock.

“You may go. Get some sleep”. Uncle dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

As I left the study I couldn’t seem to register anything around me. I was going to the ball. I was really going and Uncle had even commissioned an outfit for me. Madame Delcotte had been right, how wrong I was to doubt her. Still, I couldn’t quite believe it. In fact, I was half convinced this was all a dream, that I was still asleep in bed. I pinched myself to check, I remember someone telling me that’s how you knew you were dreaming. It hurt. I suppose I wasn’t dreaming after all.

I did as Uncle said and returned to my room. My head felt like it was swimming, I had so many questions and so few answers. I don’t know why, but I didn’t believe that Uncle did this for my birthday. Could thirteen really be that important? The cost of new clothing to meet the royal family would already set Uncle back a considerable amount. He could have just given those to me as a present. So why didn’t he? Why did he decide to let me attend the ball? As a birthday present no less. None of it made any sense to me, it was just so confusing.

-

The next morning, I found myself full of questions once more. But this time I was determined to get answers. Only as I made my way downstairs, I learned everyone was heading into town. Everyone except me. One of the maids suggested they were getting me a birthday gift, but all of them? I doubted it. Well yes Uncle had mentioned Madame Delcotte was making me an outfit to meet the royal family, and he’d mentioned Annaliese and Caleb asking about what to get me. But Christian? There was no way he was getting me anything, that I was sure of. But it wasn’t just the family; a few of the maids, two of the footmen and even one of the stable boys were all going into town as well. Everyone was going, everyone except me. As foolish as it sounded, I felt a little lonely.

“Mr Hamish is waiting for you, while we’re in town he’ll be continuing your lessons. A maid will check in on you both, let her know if you need anything” Uncle said.

I nodded, “yes Uncle” I replied.

“Make sure Cook has dinner waiting for us when we return, I’m sure I’ll be positively starving” Annaliese said. “Don’t bother about lunch, we’ll be spending the entire day in town. Father has his errands to run and I am meeting with some of my friends”. With that she smiled brightly before flouncing off into the awaiting carriage.

I stood there for a moment just watching them leave, before I remembered that Mr Hamish was waiting for me. I wasn’t looking forward to this lesson as much as I had previously, but I wasn’t quite sure why. Perhaps it was because I couldn’t stop thinking about why everyone had left for town. I was quite sure, that my birthday was part of the reason people were suddenly acting so strangely. But then I started to wonder if that really was the case. I’d been living in Uncle’s home since I was five, they’d never cared to celebrate my birthday before. At least not in the way they’d celebrated my cousins’. I knew by now that thirteen was supposed to be important, but could it really be _that_ important? I just didn’t know what to think.

-

My lesson with Mr Hamish passed quickly. However, this time instead of learning things I could use for years to come, Mr Hamish had me learning about the royal family. I ended up being able to recall the immediate royal family; the king and queen and their children, but that was about it. I didn’t care much about the other families of nobility. It wasn’t like I was ever going to see them for more than one night. I planned to hide away for most of the ball anyway, watch from the side-lines as it were. And of course try as many delicacies such balls were famous for. To be honest that was the part I was most looking forward to. I had no interest in dancing, in parading myself in front of those arrogant alphas. No interest indeed.

It seemed Uncle had also requested that Mr Hamish teach me the basics of etiquette. I remembered Caleb complaining about such lessons so many times only a couple of years ago. At the time I hadn’t envied him, they sounded horrible. Now I knew the truth and the truth was even worse than I had imagined. There were lessons on how to stand, lessons on how to walk, lessons even on how to talk. I thought they were all utterly pointless and at one point even Mr Hamish seemed annoyed at having to teach such things. After some time, he confided in me that etiquette lessons were not a normal part of his teachings. I vaguely remembered some cross old woman having been the one Caleb had always seemed to complain about. Mr Hamish explained that teaching etiquette was a job many old women took seriously. But still Uncle had asked him to be the one to teach me. I wasn’t sure what to make of it. Did Uncle want me to fail? Or had he seen what had happened with Caleb and decided to spare me the ridiculousness of it all? But if I failed, wouldn’t that reflect badly on him? If I tripped or insulted the royal family in some way, wouldn’t he also be to blame? I had so many questions yet no answers to satisfy me. How I hated not knowing.

As promised, it wasn’t until dinner that Uncle and my cousins returned. Throughout the day, the servants that had left for town had all returned at various times. Yet no matter how much I asked, they refused to tell me why they’d gone or what they’d bought. I was suddenly reminded of my promise to Evan. He’d promised to show me around the town and I’d promised to let him. I only hoped Uncle would let me return to town soon, I’d never had a real friend before. So I was determined not to let my very first friend down.

After dinner everyone seemed to disappear once more. Annaliese and Caleb both returned to their rooms, leaving the maids to carry their purchases. Uncle retired to his study and I didn’t care where Christian went, so long as it wasn’t anywhere near me. I ended up retiring to my room, Mr Hamish had given me a book to study that he claimed would help me tomorrow. I was trying hard not to think about it. Tomorrow morning, I would be going with Uncle to visit the royal palace and be presented to the royal family. I’d never dreaded anything more.  

-

I felt like I hadn’t slept, although I was sure I had. I’d closed my eyes for one second when the room was still dark, yet when I opened them the room was bathed in light. I’d obviously fallen asleep, but at the same time I felt like I hadn’t gotten any rest. I was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

“Phoenix?” Was that Caleb? But if it was, then why didn’t he just enter like he usually did? I didn’t even think he even knew how to knock.

Feeling curious, I opened the door and suddenly things make sense. Well sort of. Caleb stood there smiling at me, several wrapped gifts stacked in his arms making it impossible for him to open the door. And judging by the scuff marks that had certainly not been there last night, that knocking I’d heard was in fact him kicking the door. I really should have been more focused on the presents, but to be honest I was more concerned about whether I’d get the blame for the door. Or would anyone even notice?

“I brought your presents” Caleb grinned.

“I can see that” I replied, stepping aside to let him in.

“Come on, come on, before everyone else wakes up. Wait until you see what I got for you”.

Wait what did he say, what _he_ got me? As in they were all from him? No that couldn’t be right, there was no way that was right. But just to be sure, “which one is from you?” I asked.

Caleb gave me a funny look. “All of them, didn’t I just say that?” I must have looked quite surprised as he leaned over and ruffled my hair. As though I were still a child. “What, did you think I’d only get you one? Hasn’t anyone explained this to you? When you’re thirteen and an omega, everything changes. It means people can choose to court you if they wish. I wouldn’t be surprised if an alpha or two took an interest in you at the upcoming ball. You’re coming right?” I nodded, Caleb grinned again.

“Which one do I-”

“Any it doesn’t matter which one you go for first. Oh, no wait! This one, open this one first!” Caleb was so insistent; I began to feel a little suspicious.

“Alright”.

It was not what I was expecting, not in the slightest. To be honest, when Caleb had first shown up with the presents, I’d half expected them to contain any number of cakes and sweets with maybe a book or two thrown in. But this, I wasn’t expecting this.

“Is it…alright?” Caleb sounded strangely nervous. It was as if the roles had been reversed.

“It’s…” not what I was expecting.

It was a necklace. At first I was angry, I was no female, I may have been an omega but that didn’t make me annoyed. But when I looked at it more closely, I was pleasantly surprised. The chain was not a chain but a strip of thin dark leather. What surprised me was the length of it; it was no choker that I’d seen many an omega wear, but long enough that I could easily hide it beneath my clothes and no one would ever know it was there. But the real surprise was the charm attached. It was not made of the traditional gold, silver or even copper, instead it was made from a substance I couldn’t identify. It was almost clear and the colour of fire. A strange mix of yellow and orange that was really quite beautiful.

“It’s made of amber. I thought it would suit you, being so different and all”. I chose to take that as a compliment.

It was certainly different; I’d give him that. For while most necklaces I’d seen had charms that resembled flowers or even animals, mine was a feather. A phoenix’s feather as Caleb had pointed out. I had to admit I was impressed with his ingenuity. It really did look like it could belong to the mythical creature. And with my name, well it was a pretty perfect match.

“Thank you”. I really meant it, I wasn’t just saying it. His present was surprisingly thoughtful and it was quite possibly the best present I’d ever received.

“Alright, now open the rest. Come on, come on, before Annaliese barges in. It’s better when it’s just us doing this, don’t you think?” Caleb bounced on the bed slightly. It had been a long time since I’d seen him act so childishly.

Caleb shoved another present into my hand, reaching for another two as I opened the box. This time I was considerably less surprised, the name of the bakery on the side had kind of given it away. As expected the box was filled with biscuits, each covered in a layer of strawberry jam and icing.

“Those aren’t actually from me. I mean they are, but they’re also from the baker’s son. When he found out it was your birthday he asked me to give them to you. I didn’t even know you were friends. Or maybe it’s something else?” Caleb teased.

I was annoyed by how quickly I could feel my cheeks heat up. It was embarrassing! It wasn’t that I didn’t like Evan, I did! Just, you know not in that way. I didn’t like anyone in that way and I hoped I never did. I’d seen what omegas became when they grew older, alphas too. I didn’t want any part of it.

“It’s not like that. He’s…my friend”. I was hesitant about using the word friend. I barely knew him, but he really was the closest thing I had to one.

“Friends with benefits?” Caleb smirked, snickering at the face I made. “I’m just teasing, it’s good that you’ve made a friend. Hopefully this one won’t dress you up like a doll like my sister used to”. He just had to remind me of that.

Rather than answer him I reached for the next box. This one was considerably heavier, I wasn’t surprised to see a book inside. I was however surprised when the book turned out to be blank.

“It’s a sketchbook” Caleb told me after seeing my confusion. “There’s these rules in society that omegas are supposed to follow. You’ve probably heard about them from Mr Hamish. We must read to broaden our knowledge; we should paint or draw to show off our skills. The girls are expected to know embroidery, however thankfully we are not. We’re expected to be able to sing, or if not then we ought to play an instrument well. We should also know at least one other language; I think Italian is a popular choice right now. I don’t know if father will allow you to learn as I have, but he can’t get mad if you decide to start drawing. I don’t know what father’s plans are for you, but it would be cruel to let you grow up without possessing at least some of the skills you should have”.

I was surprised by the kindness Caleb showed me. Not completely surprised, out of my cousins, Caleb was the one I’d always gotten along with the best. But still, it was rare for Caleb to think of others. It may have been his upbringing, growing up getting everything you wanted could do that to a person, but Caleb had always been pretty selfish. Today seemed to be the exception.

Caleb handed me the final box, inside lay a set of pencils, the kind the artists in town used. Even I could tell they were of high quality, at least judging by the shop’s name on the box. They were well known for selling ridiculously expensive goods of what everyone assumed was high quality. For that price they just had to be.

“Oh, you’re awake? Well good, I have a present for you!” Caleb scoffed as Annaliese barged in. “Now don’t worry, I know what Caleb got you, I had to make sure I wouldn’t get the same. Go on, open it!” Annaliese ordered, thrusting the box at me.

I could tell without looking that she’d gotten me some kind of clothes. If Madame Delcotte’s label on the box wasn’t enough of a clue, the box was big but flat. There wasn’t much else it could be. When I opened the box I was surprised to see it was filled with accessories. Two waistcoats, three pairs of gloves, two cravats and three scarves. They were finer than anything I’d owned before to be sure, but I was surprised Annaliese had contained herself to just these. She was known for spending great amounts of her father’s money without even a second thought. Truthfully I was relieved she’d contained herself to just these. I doubted I’d even get to use most of them. Well the scarves and gloves I might get some use out of, but the rest demanded occasions I knew I wouldn’t ever get to attend. This ball would be my first and last glimpse into the life of high society, as someone actually living it. I felt a little guilty that her gifts would go to waste.

“Thank you Annaliese”.

Annaliese smiled sweetly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stroking my hair. I actually found it a little disturbing, I had sudden flashbacks of my time with her growing up. Warily, I glanced around for any sign of a dress.

“You’re very welcome. Father tells me you’re coming to the ball with us. Of course you’ll be leaving with Caleb, you’re still both so young, but it’s good that you’ll get to come have fun. I’ll have to introduce you to some of my friends, they’ve always liked you. Whenever they come over for tea, they always ask about you” Annaliese smiled.

I’m sure she meant well, but her words put me on edge. I hadn’t known that, I’d always assumed (and hoped) that her friends barely noticed me. It was easier when you were invisible, people left you alone. It was usually safer as well. Jealousy was an ugly trait for most and a dangerous trait for those of the upper class. I’d heard stories of what might happen to an omega who was a little too full of themselves. They weren’t pretty. But I was still young, wasn’t I? I should still be safe; I was of no threat to them yet. In a few years maybe, but by then I would be long forgotten by society. Hidden away in Uncle’s home and living once again as a servant.

“Phoenix? Are you-oh forgive me Miss. Your father has asked to see you and your brother as soon as possible”. The same maid from before walked in. In her hands was a box, most likely carrying the clothing she’d promised me.

“Is it about my dress? Is it finished already?” Annaliese was gone without even stopping to hear the maid’s reply.

“It’s been two days Annaliese. Nothing will be ready yet!” Caleb called after her, shaking his head as he too left. On his way out he gave me a smile, rolling his eyes at his sister’s behaviour.

As expected the maid had gotten me clothes. These too were from Madame Delcotte which I was surprised by. Her clothing was known for being expensive and with the upcoming ball and Uncle’s promise of clothing to meet the royal family, I was amazed her workers had the time to make them. But they were basic, practical clothes. I suppose that made them quick to make. They were clothes I could use; clothes I knew would fit better than my current ones. Its practicality was what made me so grateful to her. Her gift wouldn’t be wasted and I wouldn’t feel guilty because of it.

The rest of the morning passed by in a similar fashion. One by one the maids, the footmen and even some of the stable boys came along to give me a gift. Most were small things; cakes, biscuits or even flowers. Although what I was supposed to do with flowers I didn’t know. Just let them hang around and rot? Michael as promised gave me a book, I was relieved to see it wasn’t one I’d already read. Apparently he’d been paying close attention, I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Yet as time passed I couldn’t help but wonder, what had Christian gotten me? I wasn’t sure I actually wanted to know the answer, I wasn’t convinced it would be anything good. But still the question continued to circle throughout my mind. It was really starting to irritate me.

“Are you ready?”

The time had come for my visit to the palace and I was absolutely dreading it. I’d convinced myself I’d say or do something inappropriate. I tried to remember what Mr Hamish had taught me but all I could think about was the consequences. I’d read stories of people being beheaded, people being burned alive or hung from a rope. I’ll admit such stories were from long ago and it was unlikely such punishments would be carried out today. But still the fear remained, it wasn’t logical but then fear rarely is.

“Yes Uncle”.

The outfit Uncle had commissioned for me was certainly more to the standards of the palace. The outer coat was a dark red, embellished with gold detail. Beneath were the usual breeches, waistcoat and silk stockings. All made of the finest quality, that was obvious to the eye. The stockings I’ll admit I struggled with, before I’d only ever worn wool or cotton and only when I wasn’t doing chores that might dirty them. The shoes were the typical black leather with shiny buckles. I never understood the purpose of the buckles, I suppose it was just the fashion but I always felt it looked a little foolish. Apparently I was the only one to think so though.

Annaliese assured me the outfit looked good. Caleb too said something similar. But Christian, well he was nowhere to be found. That really didn’t make me feel any better. But I wasn’t given long to dwell on it, the carriage was ready and waiting and Uncle was very insistent. Within minutes we were off, making our way to the palace.

“What’s that you’re wearing?” Uncle asked me, breaking the silence.

I’d forgotten, before we left I’d tied the necklace around my neck. I don’t know why, I’d never liked the idea of jewellery, but to me it wasn’t really jewellery but more of a good luck charm. It didn’t sound so feminine that way, just because I was an omega didn’t mean I liked those girlish things.  I didn’t.

“Caleb gave me it, as a present” I said carefully. I wasn’t quite sure what was running through Uncle’s mind, but he had a strange look on his face.

Uncle suddenly chuckled, “a phoenix feather, it certainly suits you”.

Nothing more was said until we arrived at the palace. It was a very long ride indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we meet the royal family and I may include the ball. Although the ball scene will probably be split into two chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my longest chapter to date. I promise the next chapter is the ball.
> 
> Once again thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked and gave kudos!

I don’t know what I’d been expecting as we rode through the palace gates. Logically I knew the palace must be a thing of beauty; grand and luxurious in a way that dwarfed the attempts of all the other nobles. But still, seeing it for the first time was breath-taking. It was not just the surrounding lands that I found impressive, but the sheer number of people; from lowly servants to the highest ranking courtiers that could be found just about anywhere you looked. Yet as we rode past them I could barely pay them any mind. Instead my only thoughts were consumed by the Royal Family. These were the people who’d sent my father to his death, these were the people that had approved that ridiculous war. How could I stand before them knowing the innocent lives they’d taken? How could I stand before them knowing they were the reason I was an orphan?

“Phoenix” Uncle’s voice interrupted my thoughts. It was probably just as well; they were beginning to turn dangerous. Criticising the Royal Family was grounds for execution.

“Yes Uncle?” I asked.

“Whatever you do, don’t mention the war. Few will speak of it out loud, but the entire thing was an embarrassment for all involved. Things will be easier for you if just forget it ever happened, understand?”

I cast my eyes down towards my clasped hands. “Yes Uncle” I answered.

“Your father’s death, I understand you may feel resentful to those responsible. However, the Royal Family were not the ones who forced him into battle. The blame can be placed on the shoulders of the General and his men”.

“What do you mean?”

Uncle looked uncomfortable as he spoke in a hushed tone. “At the height of the war it was clear things were not going to plan. Too many lives were being lost and too few men were willing to fight for such a cause. When it was discovered that the Prince was not the father of the child, absolutely no one was willing to volunteer. So the General took action and sent orders that every available man was sent to fight. It had become nothing more than a way to save face, we couldn’t simply abandon the war after what the Princess had done. Our reputation was at stake, trade could have ceased and everyone’s lives would have been made far more difficult. What was done wasn’t right, your father died needlessly. But I pray you understand the risks here, there are many who would seek to make your life difficult”.

“Difficult?”

“You are an omega and an orphan of the war. There are many who would question your heritage. As an orphan they have only the word of myself and my supporters to confirm your noble lineage. Your parents were not nobles of the highest rank, but they were nobility nonetheless. However, there are those eager to discredit this, most likely in an attempt to claim your family’s land for themselves. Then of course there’s the issue of you being an omega. As an omega, a male omega especially, there will be many who will seek your hand in later life. However, in many cases, they will care little about you beyond your ability to produce children and the size of your dowry”.

“I have a dowry?” It was the first I’d heard of it. Uncle looked rather surprised at my words.

“Of course you do. What-?”

A knock on the door interrupted whatever my Uncle was about to say. “My Lord? We’re here”.

“Come” Uncle climbed out the carriage, I had no choice but to follow.

“Uncle, what about-?”

“Shh!” Uncle shushed me, plastering on a smile as we were greeted by a servant.

I wanted to know more about this dowry. I’d always been led to believe I was penniless. At least that’s what I’d been told back in the orphanage all those years ago. An orphan having money? The two things together just didn’t make sense. Especially not for one as young as I had been. But I knew now was not the time to be asking such questions.

“My Lord! Please follow me. His Majesty and Her Highness await”. The servant greeted us with a smile, I could tell by the colours and fabrics he wore that he must be of a high ranking.

“Thank you” Uncle nodded respectfully. I followed suit.

As expected, we were directed to the throne room. While we waited to be announced I had time to look around in awe. I’d grown used to the splendour found within my Uncle’s home, but it seemed to be multiplied tenfold within the palace. From the gold statues and crystal chandeliers to the artwork that covered the walls. Each new item I noticed seemed to increase in both rarity and value. It was only when I considered where the money for treasures came from, some of which I was sure had been funded by the war, that the room became a little less magical.

“Lord Duvall and his omega ward Phoenix”.

I was surprised to hear my name, was that how it was usually done? But then I suppose Phoenix was the only name they had to say. They could hardly refer to me as Uncle’s omega, the implications were positively scandalous.

As we approached the Royal Family, Uncle stopped and bowed low in respect. Without hesitation I did the same, keeping my eyes downcast as I knew was to be expected. Truth be told, it was one of the few things I remembered from my lessons. The rest I struggled to recall, praying that I would have no need to call upon any of them.

“Rise”. We rose awaiting further command. “It is my pleasure to welcome you back Lord Duvall. I must say you are very fortunate to have not just one but three omegas in your care. And two males, is that correct?” The King greeted my Uncle, rising from the throne and approaching us.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the guards watching us, their swords strapped to their sides as they waited for a reason to strike. I prayed we would not give them such a reason.

“It is Your Majesty. My son Caleb whom you met last year and my nephew who is here with me today”. Uncle seemed calm and confident, I envied him.

“Indeed, well let me have a better look at him. Pretty little thing isn’t he? But then I must admit I’ve never come across and ugly one yet”. The King laughed provoking titters around the room.

We were not the only ones present, servants and guards aside there were a number of nobility present. Such was the case whenever a new omega was to be presented to court. Everyone wanted to know who they were, what they looked like and more importantly if they posed any threat. But I was sure I wouldn’t, how could I? I lacked the connections many of the other omegas would have. Aside from those back on the estate, the only people I ever talked to were Evan’s family and Madame Delcotte. The town bakers and a dressmaker, hardly the connections that would pose a threat to anyone. Well I suppose they might if I were to throw a party, not that that would happen.

“Look at me son” the King commanded. What else could I do but follow his orders?

The King fell silent as the courtiers and other nobility whispered amongst themselves. They reminded me of bees swarming a hive, I had to keep myself from smiling at the imagery my mind conjured. But the thought of those courtiers and nobility buzzing around, with wings and stingers poking through their clothes, made it impossible to keep a smile off my face. I was just glad I managed not to laugh. I was sure the King would not appreciate that, nor would Uncle for that matter.

“Perhaps you’ll let the rest of us see him, your highness”. The Queen suddenly spoke, the King smiled in response.

“My dear you should know not to be jealous. You have given me many fine children; I believe you can be assured your place at my side is safe”. His words sounded scandalous, but as the Queen only laughed in response, their children following suit, I gathered his words were meant in jest. “Besides, this one’s only a child himself. He’s far too young for me, but perhaps when he’s older he might be a good match for someone else”. At His Majesty’s words my Uncle smiled, clearly he was pleased by this.

“Come here child, let me see you”.

I did as I was asked, my Uncle’s earlier words echoing through my mind. Perhaps they hadn’t been the ones to send my father off to battle. Perhaps it had been the general all along. Did that mean I could trust them? I wanted to, it would make things so much simpler, but I found it difficult to do so.

“You were right; he is a sweet little thing. And far too young for you”. The Queen shot her husband a teasing smile, once again the room filled with soft laughter. “Oh? Is that one of your presents? May I see?” The Queen pointed to my necklace. Not trusting myself to speak I only nodded. “It’s a feather, made from amber I believe. A feather? Hmm, wait…it’s a phoenix feather, isn’t it?” I nodded again, she laughed in delight. “How clever, whoever gave this to you must have put a great deal of thought into it. Who was it?”

“Caleb” I replied.

“The other male omega” she nodded to herself. “You must be very proud” she said to Uncle.

“Yes, your Majesty” he replied.

“These are our children, well some of them. I’m afraid the little ones are too young to attend court. My eldest son Tristan and his omega Eric” she nodded to a couple stood at her husband’s side.

Both were what you’d expect of such a pairing; regal, handsome and pretty much perfect. The omega, a male who looked to be only slightly younger than the prince, winked at me. He meant nothing by it, it was merely his way of making me comfortable. As a fellow omega he’d probably been in my place a few years ago. I felt grateful for his kindness.

“My second and third sons William and Alexander”.

They were both alphas, no surprise there. They both shared their mother’s blue eyes, though while the first had dark hair the second’s looked more auburn in colour. As I examined them further I could tell neither of them wanted to be there, a sentiment I fully supported. Though perfectly behaved, the way their eyes glanced at the door with longing was enough of a clue.

“My eldest daughter Evangeline”.

She was the first omega of the children. With auburn hair carefully styled in curls, unlike her brothers she had obviously gotten her father’s brown eyes.

“My fourth son Sebastian”.

At first glance I assumed Sebastian was an alpha, though I’ll admit it was only because his brothers had all been such. But I quickly realised this was not the case. No, instead he was an omega like me. He even looked to be around my age, or maybe Caleb’s age. He smiled at me in greeting, acting like the perfect little omega everyone surely expected him to be. But when no one was looking I noticed him rolling his eyes. He caught my eye and we shared a smile. It seemed neither of us wanted to be here.

“And my second daughter Guinevere”.

Like her brother before her I assumed she would be an omega. But no, instead I was surprised to find she was an alpha. While not impossible, female alphas were very rare indeed; on a par with male omegas. She looked to be around ten, with dark hair and brown eyes. Though she had a pretty face, she clearly wasn’t pleased about something. She nodded politely at me, as expected of her, but did little else other than eye the door in a rather impatient manner.

“My other children as I mentioned before are too young to attend”.

The King and Uncle discussed some more, while the Queen turned to an awaiting servant. As I’d been taught, I took a step back to my previous position, taking the time to look around at the other courtiers. While one or two smiled at me, real smiles not those fake ones they always seemed to wear, many more only pointed at me and whispered to their friend. I noticed many would point to my wrist, something which relieved me a great deal. It meant they were discussing the incident; most likely they’d pity me or wonder what had befallen the alphas fate. But still there were a few who looked at me with neither kindness nor curiosity. No, they looked at me with disdain. I could think of many reasons why that might be, but I dared not consider them until I returned home. I didn’t want to risk making an embarrassment of myself.

“Ignore them” someone spoke quietly to me. I looked up to see Prince Sebastian staring at me. “Gossiping is all most of them know how to do. They do it to everyone, even me. I just ignore them like Eric said. He should know, he’s already been through this. Your cousin is Caleb isn’t he?” I nodded. “I thought so, he’s not so bad. Even if he does want to marry one of my brothers. But then they all do, even you do”. He sounded so certain.

“No I don’t” I replied. I was careful to keep my voice down, glancing nervously to see if anyone else had heard us. Though judging by the snort his younger sister gave, I was guessing she had.

“Yes you do, you have to. Everyone does”. He looked rather put out by that.

I probably shouldn’t have said anything more, but truth be told I quite liked arguing with him. Even if he was a prince, somehow he didn’t seem so scary. “Not me, I don’t need anyone”. Strangely, that seemed to impress him.

“Phoenix”.

I froze, praying no one had heard us. I tuned towards my Uncle with wide eyes, relaxing only when I saw no change in his expression. “It’s time to take our leave”.

“Thank you for seeing us”. Uncle and I said in unison, bowing before a servant came to lead us away.

I glanced over my shoulder as we were being led away. Sebastian caught my eye, mouthing something and making some strange hand signals. Sadly I had no time to process this, though truth be told I wouldn’t have a clue what he was trying to tell me, even if I had all the time in the world. I wondered if those signals were a part of the lessons my tutor had mentioned. 

“What were you and the Prince discussing?” Uncle asked me as we finally made it outside.

“He told me to ignore the gossiping, then he asked if Caleb was my cousin. He said he liked him”. I decided to omit what I’d said. Somehow I didn’t think Uncle would take to it very well.

“Is that so?” Uncle looked very pleased. “And Her Highness complimented the necklace he gave you didn’t she?”. I nodded. Uncle looked even happier. “Good, very good”. He spoke no more until we returned to the carriage.

“Have you enjoyed your birthday?” Uncle asked me.

I found the question a little strange, but I nodded all the same. “Yes Uncle” I replied.

“Good. You did well, considering you had little time to prepare. Now I believe Christian has yet to give you his gift. When we return I want to change first. Then you may go down to the kitchens and eat, after which you may receive your present”.

“Yes Uncle”.

Nothing more was said after that. Instead Uncle resumed looking out the window, leaving me to my thought. I must admit I found this whole thing strange. I had suspected that my Uncle had another reason for bringing me to the palace, only now I was sure of what it was. Just because I was young didn’t mean I was particularly stupid. Uncle brought me here to make my cousins look good. Was that why Caleb gave me that necklace in the first place? Had it even been his idea? It was indeed a very clever thing to think of, one that would be sure to garner attention. So was I just a pawn in this game of theirs? The thought left a sour taste in my mouth.

“Is something wrong?” Uncle asked me. I was surprised, I hadn’t thought he’d notice.

“No Uncle” I replied.

“Did you enjoy it? Meeting the Royal Family? Prince Sebastian seemed to favour you; should you see him at the ball you ought to speak with him again”.

“Why would I do that? Caleb will be there; he can speak to him. I’m sure they’d prefer it that way”.

I wasn’t sure, not really. While it was true Prince Sebastian had seemed to like Caleb, or rather he at least tolerated him, he didn’t seem all that impressed for his goals in life. Though I suppose he more than anyone should have understood them. They were the goals of any omega of noble blood. To marry well, obtain security for themselves and their family through childbirth and as many would secretly come to hope, find love. A fools’ notion for most, but an ideal nonetheless.

Uncle seemed taken aback by my words, although I supposed it wasn’t just the words themselves but how I’d said them. I had tried hard to sound polite and not at all resentful or distrustful, yet somehow I don’t think I quite succeeded.

“What do you mean?” Uncle spoke carefully, his words set me on edge. I was sure he knew my meaning, but perhaps he was giving me a chance to reconsider my words.

I glanced up at Uncle as I began fiddling with my coat. “Nothing sir. Caleb’s just better at this sort of thing”. He’d offered me a chance to reconsider and so I did. We both knew it, yet he didn’t call me out on it.

“Well that’s because he’s learned about this sort of thing a lot longer than you have”. Uncle tried to sound kind, but it was clear this was making him uncomfortable. “But perhaps you’re right. I suppose it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship for you to continue with your lessons. Indeed, your tutor has asked me why I was so late in giving them. Should you not receive the proper education and training, I fear you will never find an alpha of merit. Caleb’s studies have aided him well; the right people have taken notice and should things continue this way it should prove beneficial to us all. Perhaps it’s time I started thinking about your future as well”.

That reminded me, Uncle had mentioned something about a dowry hadn’t he? I wasn’t sure if now was the right time to ask, but I couldn’t help myself.

“What did you mean when you said I had a dowry Uncle?”

Uncle looked surprised at that. “What do you mean by that? Do you wish to know what it consists of?”

I shook my head. “I just, I didn’t think I had one”. Uncle looked quite alarmed by that.

“You what? Why not?” I didn’t dare say. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Uncle sighed. “You must be very confused right now. I know I have asked a great deal of you, you must think your cousins have had it so much easier than you”. I did but I wasn’t stupid enough to admit it. “Just because you are not my son doesn’t mean I don’t want what’s best for you”.

‘He had a funny way of showing it’ I thought to myself. Yet almost as fast as the thought crossed my mind, I couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Uncle had indeed done a great deal for me. He’d taken me in, fed me and clothed me, given me a room all of my own and even allowed me to receive lessons. He didn’t have to do any of it, yet he had done so. And if I had to work hard without complaint, just as every other servant was expected to do, then I would.

“Yes Uncle” I replied.

“I think it would be best if we discussed this another time. Today is still your birthday, we should not be speaking of such things just yet. I trust you are indeed amiable to continuing with your lessons then?”

I smiled, “yes Uncle”. It was easily the greatest gift I’d received of the day.

-

By the time we returned home I was positively starving. I’d been too nervous to eat much in the morning, too afraid that I’d do or say something wrong that would bring embarrassment or even punishment to the family. So as soon as I was free from the carriage I did just as Uncle said. I hurried to my room, barely remembering to shut the door before pulling off my clothes and folding them neatly. Then I remembered the new clothes I’d gotten, the ones the maid had given me. As I’d hoped they were comfortable, far better than the finery I’d been made to wear. Even better they actually fit me, I no longer needed to pull up the sleeves or roll up the hem. The very idea of it was a novelty to me.

After I changed I was quick to head towards the kitchens. However, I found myself waylaid several times, by various maids or other servants stopping me to wish me a good birthday. Many of whom would continue to ask me about the palace, the splendours I’d seen and indeed whether the Princes and Princesses were as handsome as was claimed. By the end of it I was almost sure I’d faint with hunger. Alright maybe not faint, that would just be embarrassing, but I did find myself ducking out of sight once or twice until I reached the kitchens.

“There you are! Come, sit, eat!” They were three of the greatest words I’d ever heard, particularly the latter.

Cook pushed a plate of food towards me, at that moment it could have been a horse’s head and I still would have relished it. Instead of a horse’s head however, it was a simple meal of potatoes, vegetables and roast chicken, I’d always had a weakness for roast chicken. I knew Cook knew as much and thanked her for it before digging in.

“So tell us, what was the palace like?”

I looked up to see the Cook sat opposite me, leaning towards me expectantly. Around the room the rest of the servants leaned in as well, though a few had at least attempted to look like they were doing work. Though what one maid expected to do with a spoon and a carrot, I honestly couldn’t say.

“Big” I said between bites. “They took us to the throne room where they had these great big chairs. They were covered in gold and jewels and there was one for each member of the Royal Family. But we weren’t the only ones there. There were servants and guards and courtiers all over the place”.

“And the prince? Uh, I mean princes?” Cook asked. As one the maids and servants leaned in further, I found it quite comical. Though I feared one would soon fall over should they lean anymore.

“The eldest is married, his omega Eric was there. He was nice to me. Then his younger brothers Prince William and Prince Alexander. They acted well enough but I don’t think they really wanted to be there. And then there was Prince Sebastian, the omega. He…he knows Caleb. He was nice enough to me”. I hoped that would be enough to satisfy their curiosity, I really should have known better.

I was grateful that I’d been allowed time to eat between their constant questions. Still, what should have taken minutes took close to an hour. It was long enough that a maid had been sent to find me. I’d forgotten I’d yet to receive Christian’s gift, yet as soon as I was reminded I couldn’t help but feel dread. I suppose it had become a conditioned response, whenever Christian was involved, dread just seemed to be my natural state of mood.  

“Took you long enough, do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting?” Christian complained to me when I finally arrived.

“Too long?” I guessed. Sometimes it was just easier to go along with him.

“Far too long” he scowled. “Here, take it and go already. I have…things I need to do”.

Christian thrust a large box in my arms, it was surprisingly heavy. Without waiting to see if I’d left he turned and re-entered his room. Sneaking a peak I could see a pair of naked legs that clearly weren’t his own. I wisely decided to leave before he caught me. I may have been young, but I knew enough to know what he’d been doing. I was just amazed he had the audacity to do it right under Uncle’s nose, and during the day even.

Shaking my head, I made my way to my room. I wanted to know what was in the box, as did Caleb when he accosted me in the hall. “Is that the present from Christian? Can I be there when you open it?” I nodded and he smiled his thanks.

“Do you know who he was with?” I know I wasn’t supposed to say anything, but Caleb was as nosy as I was sometimes. I was sure he’d know, or at the very least he’d want to know.

“It’s either the second son of the Lovell family, or the third daughter of the Castillo family. They’re both omegas, the first is seventeen and the second is nineteen”.

“Nineteen?” I asked, to be an unmarried omega at that age was somewhat unusual.

Caleb nodded. “Yes, I hear she’s engaged too. But I suppose she just can’t resist my brother, few omegas can. Well except for us of course”.

I nodded firmly, I certainly wasn’t about to let myself end up in Christian’s bed. The thought was just too disturbing for words, I only prayed he felt the same way.

“Besides, you and I will be marrying the princes”. Caleb smirked as I choked on air. So shocked was I that I almost dropped the box, thankfully he was able to grab it from me. “Careful, you’ll hurt him!”

“What makes you think I’d be marrying a prince? Wait, what do you mean I’ll hurt him?”

I was sure the whole princes thing was meant in jest, but when Caleb called my present a him I knew I had a right to be worried. Surely Christian hadn’t bought me anything living? There was no way I would have the time to care for anything else, not if Uncle was serious about continuing my lessons.

“Shh, hurry up and get inside. We’ll talk there” Caleb whispered. Nearby I could see a maid eyeing us, her eyes narrowing on the box in my arms.

Once inside, the door shut firmly, Caleb thrust the box at me. Stumbling, I dropped to my knees, startled as the box began to shake of its own accord. It was clearly something living; I was going to get in so much trouble for this. I could see Caleb fidgeting beside me, his eyes riveted to the box as he struggled not to beam like a simpleton.

“Open it! Open it!” Caleb was practically bouncing. I thought it best to put him out of his misery.

A puppy, Christian had gotten me a puppy. It was a squirmy little thing, with big black eyes and floppy ears. A mix of black with brown patches and a white belly underneath, the only word I could find to describe it was adorable. Although I supposed that was my omega nature; there was something about helpless little creatures that called to us. Particularly if they were cute.

“Do you like it? It’s a beagle, one of Christian’s friends had one that gave birth a couple of months ago. Father bought one each for me and Annaliese and Christian asked for one for you. As his present to you. So do you like it?” Caleb seemed excited, yet the longer I stayed quiet the more concerned he became. “What’s wrong, don’t you like it?”

“I do”. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. Perhaps it was everything that had happened just catching up to me. “I just…I don’t think I can keep him”.

Caleb seemed genuinely distraught at that, “why not?”

“I’ll be too busy. Maybe not right now, but when my wrist heals and I go back to my chores I won’t get very much time to play with him. And Uncle said I’ll be continuing my lessons, so I’ll have even less time. It wouldn’t be fair to him”. I watched as the pup began gnawing on my finger, smiling as it wagged its tail.

“Do you really think that?” He sounded so mature when he asked me that. I decided silence was probably my best response. I lacked the courage to do anything more.

“He needs more than I have to give him. He deserves better than me”.

“You’re wrong”. I looked up at that. “All he needs is love” Caleb insisted.

I almost laughed, not out of happiness but an bitter sense of melancholy. “He needs food, shelter, blankets, someone to play with, someone to look after him, love isn’t enough on its own”. It felt strange to be acting like the older one, but these were things I had thought long and hard about. Alright maybe not long, but certainly hard about.

“So? We have food, he can sleep in your room, there’s plenty of blankets, my sister and I can watch him when you’re busy and if we’re all busy we’ll have a servant look after all three of them. And if the three of them play together then he has someone to play with and he’ll never be alone. See? Problem solved. Now what are you naming him?”

He made it sound so simple, he sounded so sure of everything. Maybe he was right, maybe I was overthinking it. “Toby, his name’s Toby”. It was the only name I could think of and besides, he looked like a Toby.

“Good, that’s settled then. I don’t want to hear any more about this, understand?”

I found it strange to see Caleb acting so mature. He was acting like a proper adult; which I suppose he was in society’s eyes. Then again, so was I. Well technically, I mean we were both of age. That made us adults, didn’t it? Why did these things have to be so confusing?

I found the simplest answer was to nod. “You never answered my question, what did you mean about the princes?” Changing the subject wouldn’t hurt either.

Caleb smiled, a real smile this time. It seemed he’d reverted back to the Caleb I knew. “Exactly as I said, I’ll marry the older and you’ll marry the younger. I’m sure if we team up we can find Annaliese some other noble to marry. That way she won’t feel left out”. He made it sound so simple, I began wondering if he’d hit his head or something. That might explain his strange turns in mood.

“But why would I marry a prince? I don’t want to marry a prince. I don’t want to marry anyone”. I probably shouldn’t have said that list bit. That was supposed to stay a secret.

“Maybe not right now, but in a year or two you’ll start feeling things like I am right now. Then you’ll understand that you need an alpha to take care of you. It’s not just a matter of wanting and alpha, as omegas we need one. It’s biology”. Again he sounded so mature, so grown up. It made me feel uncomfortable, like I was still a child completely ignorant of everything. It wasn’t far from the truth. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn more in your lessons”. Caleb tried to sound reassuring, I still wasn’t convinced.

“Why don’t you want Annaliese to marry a prince?” I found it odd that he was so insistent I would be the one to marry and not his sister. I thought family was supposed to come first.

“She is my sister and I suppose I must care for her. But she is insufferable, she always gets what she wants and I’m sick of it! And can you imagine what she’d be like if she became a princess? She’d be intolerable! That’s why you and I must marry them, we can’t leave any for her. Promise me you’ll do this, you will promise me, won’t you?”

What was I supposed to say to that? I remained silent for so long, trying desperately to think of a response, in the end it seemed Caleb took my silence as acceptance.

“It’s settled then. Besides, haven’t you seen the things she does with strange alphas? You should know better than anyone, she made you escort them outside didn’t she? They could have hurt you and she knew that. It’s not like she ever went so far as to bed them. They must have been so frustrated and there you were, so small and weak. You don’t know how lucky you are that they never touched you. How can you let her get away with doing that to you?”

Something strange was going on here. This wasn’t about me; of that I was certain. Annaliese and Caleb were fighting about something, something that caused him to act this way. I just hoped nothing would happen to me because of it. I really didn’t want to marry a prince, they did. I just hoped this would all blow over, for all our sakes.

-

My birthday had been a memorable event to be sure. And I couldn’t be happier when the day ended. With Caleb’s promise, Christian’s gift and the upcoming ball on my mind, all I wanted to do was return to my old routine. And for the most part I was successful. Caleb never mentioned the promise again, at least for the first two weeks after my birthday. Instead when he did seek me out, it was always to gossip or talk about my lessons. I had to wonder why he was doing this, but he just kept insisting this was what omegas did. We looked out for each other. I thought I best not to mention Annaliese when he said that.

My wrist had finally healed too. Or at least it was well enough I no longer had to wear the sling, though I had to be careful about lifting anything too heavy right away. After the ball my chores would return, as Uncle had promised. This was my last chance of freedom; no doubt I’d be very busy after the ball. Not because of anything exciting of course, no. But with chores and lessons and Toby too, I would have little free time if any.

Speaking of Toby, he grew with each day. I never really noticed it until I thought back to how small he’d been on my birthday. He’d grown a little taller, a little rounder and even more adorable. It wasn’t just me who thought so, everyone commented on it. The other puppies were the same.

Of course the ball was constantly on my mind. Well not just mine, but everyone’s. It seemed Uncle had spoken with my tutor who demanded I receive a proper teacher to learn etiquette and other boring things. If I was to attend the Royal Ball, it would be disgraceful not to do so. So Uncle asked the woman who’d taught Caleb and Annaliese to return. Within just five minutes, I found myself hating her as much as they had.

Madame Bijou was a strict woman indeed. She looked to be in her forties at least, with thinning grey hair and a sour look on her face. It was strange, with a face and body as round as hers, I would have assumed she’d be happy. Whenever I saw someone of her build in town they were always smiling, always jolly. But not her, I doubted she even knew what jolly was. But it wasn’t her looks that made me dislike her, it was her attitude. It was clear she considered herself to be far above me on the social ladder. She seemed to take pleasure in poking me and prodding me with whatever she could get her hands on. With each poke it was “sit up straight!” or “foolish boy!”, she never had a nice word to say to me. But still I suffered through it and I really did try to make her happy. And towards the end she was yelling at me less and less with each passing day. So I couldn’t have been doing too horribly.

Soon enough the big day came and everyone ended up in a complete panic. Annaliese most of all. For this was her chance to nab her prince, something she’d been bragging about to everyone and anyone who would listen to her. But I found it strange when she only did so whenever Caleb was there to hear her. I became certain those two had gone through a falling out and unfortunately it seemed as though I’d be stuck in the middle.

“Lucinda! Lucinda where are you? I need help with my dress! Lucinda!” Annaliese cried as she poked her head out into the hall. She certainly didn’t look her best, frantic expression aside. Her hair was twisted and held with scraps of fabric, her face covered in what looked like a white mask. I prayed she wouldn’t lean over too far as it was clear her corset wasn’t properly fitted. There were some things I just didn’t want to see. “Lucinda!”

“Yes Milady, I’m here”. Lucinda hurried up the stairs, her arms piled with dresses and stockings and who knows what else.

“Where on earth have you been? Hurry up!” Annaliese demanded.

Toby barked at my feet, I hadn’t even realised he’d found me. It was a little game we’d play, I’d hide and he’d seek. We would have played it the other way around too, only I feared if he tried hiding I’d never find him again. Maybe when he was older we could play it that way.

“Phoenix!”

Annaliese yanked the door open, a puppy soon came running out as she glared at me. I’d never seen in her such a state, though I dared not laugh. I rather feared what she would do if I did.

“Keep her busy. This ball is going to be the most important night of my life. If she gets any fur on my dress or I find her chewing on my shoes, then I will not be happy. Just keep her busy, let her play with the other dogs or whatever else you can think of to keep her busy”. With that she slammed the door shut, the puppy whimpering at the sound as she went to scratch at the door.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, why don’t you come with us?” I grabbed the puppy, doing my best not to spook her. “Come on, we’ll play in my room”.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Uncle’s voice stopped me in my tracks. “You do still want to go, don’t you?” Despite his words, Uncle’s voice carried a certain edge. As though he was warning me about something. About what, I didn’t know, but I thought it best to nod all the same.

“Yes Uncle”.

“Then why aren’t you getting ready? This is your first ball, there will be many people who wish to meet you. It’s important you present yourself in a dignified manner. Do not let those lessons I allowed you to attend, go to waste. Take the dogs to the kitchen, my nephew needs to prepare”. Uncle turned to an awaiting maid who scooped the puppy out of my arms, before leaning down to collect Toby as well. “Attend to my nephew, make sure he’s wearing what he ought to be”. With that, Uncle left for his own rooms.

When Uncle had first permitted me to go the ball, truth be told I hadn’t even thought of what I’d be wearing. I knew very well that Annaliese would be squeezed into a corset, her skirts flaring out at the waist and embellished with thousands of crystals, diamonds and whatever else Madame Delcotte could think to add. Both Christian and Caleb would be wearing what I expected I would be too. Silk stockings, breeches and waistcoat. But of course the thing that mattered was the outercoat. While Christian’s would flare at the waist in a manner similar to Annaliese’s, supposedly to highlight his broad shoulders and muscular frame, Caleb’s would be a narrow fit. As an omega it was expected that he would show his body off, much as his sister would with her tiny waist and ample chest. As such, one key difference was with how short the outercoat would be in the back. For alphas and betas there was little difference, but for omegas, well they needed to give an alpha something to gawp at after all.

When I first saw my outfit I must admit I thought it was a joke. It was only when I put it on, although it did take some time I must admit, that I began to see why Madame Delcotte had made it for me. It was the colours that had first put me off. Although the base colour was a dark orange, it looked as though other colours had been blended into the ends. Around the very edges of the coat, it looked to be dark red, yet a mix of reds, oranges and even dull yellows had somehow been blended in to create what I could only describe as a coat of fire. Apparently she’d decided to turn me into a living phoenix. As for the embellishment, I was relieved to see there were very few crystals to be found. Those that were there appeared to have been placed in alignment with the changing colours, I suppose it was to make it look as though the jacket truly was aflame. I only hoped no one would try and douse me with water, I made a note to hide from the more festive guests just in case. 

“How does it feel?”

I startled at the maid’s voice; I’d been so lost in my thoughts that I’d forgotten she hadn’t left yet. “How is it supposed to feel?” I don’t know why I said that, it was no different from the one I’d worn on my birthday. It felt the same as it did then.

“Is it too tight? Too loose? Too heavy?” I shook my head, she nodded apparently satisfied. “Good. Now come here and let me do your hair”.

Please tell me she was kidding.

Considering the ideas that had been running through my head, the end result wasn’t nearly as frightening as I’d expected. It was actually very simple. My hair was brushed until it shone then tied back with a dark orange ribbon. I supposed it was to match my coat. I was just glad nothing else was done. I’d heard tales of omegas turning up to balls with their hair literally dripping with diamonds and jewels, males and females alike. I couldn’t imagine anything more humiliating.

“Phoenix? Are you ready? We’re leaving now”.

This was it, the moment I had simultaneously been hoping for and dreading. Well I supposed if I looked like a fool, I could always not go. At the very least I could be sure Christian would be honest about my outfit choice. Honest and positively brutal that is.

I hurried downstairs, making sure to avoid anyone’s eye. This was already embarrassing enough, I felt like I did when Annaliese used to play dress up. I hated feeling like this.

When I arrived downstairs I could tell we were waiting for Annaliese. I wondered if her nerves had finally caught up with her, though I suspected she merely wanted to make an entrance.

“Nervous?” Caleb asked me, grinning widely. “Don’t be, you look fine. I wonder how they made the colours change like that” Caleb said, pointing at my outercoat.

Caleb himself wore an outfit similar to mine in style. The only noticeable difference was the colours, where he sported a jade coloured overcoat trimmed with silver. Apparently jewel colours were a common theme amongst omega fashions.

“It’s to show how prized we are, to remind alphas of the expense that comes with caring for us”.

He sounded so nonchalant about it all, yet all I could think of was that it sounded wrong to me. I’d seen what alphas could do, had seen the damage they could inflict. Why would I want to willingly subject myself to that? Why would anyone? Yet as soon as I asked myself that I already knew the answer. Wealth, stability, power. It always came down to those three things. Such was life.

“I’m here!” Annaliese glided down the stairs, apparently she’d been practicing. “What do you think? Do you think it will do?”

Annaliese had asked that question before every ball she had ever attended. I suppose it had become something of a tradition now, perhaps it relaxed her when people paid her compliments. Privately, I thought it made her sound rather conceited, although I didn’t dare say so.

Dressed in pale pink with ribbons and lace, her hair piled high in curls and with expensive jewels hanging from her ears, neck and wrist, she looked fit for royalty. All she lacked was the tiara on her head, something I was sure she’d achieve by night’s end.

“Oh Phoenix, come here and let me look at you. Your first ball, oh you must be so excited! Come, let me see!” Annaliese smiled at me, she seemed quite happy to see me. I noticed her eyes flit to Caleb before returning to mine. Once again I had to wonder what had happened between them both. “Oh you look lovely, and those colours, oh they really do suit you. But what about your necklace? The one Caleb gave you, won’t you wear it tonight? It would go with the outfit so beautifully”.

Caleb stiffened, I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I suppose he was wondering the same thing.

“I didn’t want to risk losing it” I said. It was the truth. I wanted to keep it safe and besides, I wasn’t a girl. I didn’t want to wear a necklace to a ball. Even if it wasn’t a typical necklace, I didn’t want to be the only one.

Annaliese sighed, pouting a little before seemingly forgetting what we’d been talking about. “Oh, how silly of me, we must be going! Hurry up, I simply cannot be late”. Paying no mind to the rest of us, Annaliese made her way outside.

Uncle sighed, though he sounded more amused than upset. “You’ll be sitting with me in the carriage. Your cousins will be sat on the other side and I expect everyone to behave”. Uncle gave a pointed look towards his sons.

I didn’t mind, it meant I wouldn’t have to sit between Caleb and Annaliese. While I usually didn’t mind their company, lately they had become difficult. Over the last few weeks whatever had caused them to fight only seemed to get worse as the ball approached. I suspected it was because they both sought the heart of a prince. If that was the reason, well I found it very foolish. There were two princes weren’t there? One around Annaliese’s age and the other a year younger. Why did they need to fight when there was clearly a suitable match for each of them? I only hoped I would never act as they were doing.

We all climbed into the carriage and sat as Uncle had ordered us to. Surprisingly there was little to be said, most of us choosing to look out the window rather than make conversation. This suited me just fine, I had no reason nor desire to speak. And it gave me time to think. What would I do if someone asked me to dance? What would I say if someone tried speaking with me? Where could I hide where I’d be safe? Would people be nice or not?

“If I were you I’d stay near the food. People won’t try talking to you if they think you’re busy”.

I was surprised that Christian of all people had been the one to try and comfort me. But he was the only one looking at me, though I noticed Uncle smiling slightly. Instead of speaking, I merely nodded my thanks. Nothing more was said until we arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Uncle exited the carriage first, as was the custom. Then as the youngest and smallest, I was next to follow. Plus, it probably helped that I’d been sat right next to him, I half wondered if that had been the reason why. With nothing else to do but wait for my cousins, I found myself watching the other guests with curiosity. Aside from the occasional trip into town and of course whenever my cousins had guests over to stay, I rarely ever got to see the other nobility. And certainly not for any longer than a few moments.

Everywhere I looked I was rather disappointed to see the same old thing. Almost every girl had their hair in curls, with ribbons, jewels and other accessories weighing them down. Their waists were corseted of course, anything else would have been considered monstrously inelegant. As such and with the low cut of their dresses, there were several instance where I feared more than one bosom would be exposed by the end of the night. Although I doubted any alpha would have much to protest, should such a thing occur. Of course the colours were different, though pink, purple, blue and green seemed to be the popular choices. But in most cases they were pastels, soft and delicate which I supposed was in an attempt to highlight their innocence. Of course the stories I could tell about some of them, well let’s just say I knew with certainty they were no longer innocent.

As for the boys, the omegas I mean, there were surprisingly a greater number than I’d first anticipated. But I supposed, with it being the Prince’s ball, nothing would have stopped any omega of age from attending. Like Caleb had said, most were dressed in a similar fashion. With silk stockings, waistcoats and of course elaborate overcoats. Truthfully I felt a little plain in my own outfit after witnessing some of their finery. Though in some cases I had to wonder how they dared leave their home. It seemed some people would do anything for attention. Still, much like the girls, most seemed to adopt the same colour pattern; red, gold, green and blue. Of course they were notably darker, far more like the jewels I was sure they were attempting to emulate.

“Phoenix? Come along now”.

Uncle tapped my shoulder, waiting for me to start walking. Caleb walked next to me on my left, with Annaliese on my right. I suspected it was Uncle’s chance to show us off, as we made our way into the palace. For a household to possess three unmarried omegas was quite a feat. More so that two were male. No doubt this brought Uncle a great deal of standing amongst his peers.

As anyone would expect, the palace was a thing of beauty. Everything shone, from the floors to the diamond encrusted chandeliers that led their way to the grand ballroom. But it was the people themselves that outshone it all, in some cases quite literally. For an event as grand as this, it seemed everyone had chosen to wear their entire collection of jewels and other such finery. You could tell a man’s worth in the distance, simply by how much he glowed in the candlelight. While I assumed it was the height of fashion, I must admit I found it quite amusing. They were like birds, strutting around in pretty colours in the hopes of securing a mate. Had I taken the time to watch them closely, I could have probably decided a system in which to name everyone. Swans, ducks, crows and so on. But alas, my time was interrupted by the need for us to be announced.

“Lord and Lady Haverbrook and their daughter, Miss Rose”.

I must say the announcer looked frightfully bored. I could only imagine how he must have felt. Stood there in his best clothes, forced to scream the names of every single guest to a ballroom already filled with people. I pitied him. Should even one guest be found to be a spy or simply not who they said they were, he’d likely be arrested for doing a poor job of it. I was glad I wasn’t him.

We were next. Uncle handed the guard our invitations. I thought it odd that while we had to show them at the gates, only now were we supposed to hand it over. It seemed rather pointless to me.

“Lord Duvall and his sons, Christian and Caleb, his daughter Annaliese and his ward Phoenix”. He looked rather surprised at my name, giving me the oddest of looks. Although I supposed even for him, my name was a bit of a novelty.

We descended the stairs as a family and I could hear some of the comments whispered our way. I’d seen it happen before, in town or when my cousins’ friends came to visit. The trick was to examine every little part of someone and then use that to make them feel bad about themselves. Annaliese once called it taking out the competition. It was as good a description as any. This time was no exception, although I was surprised to hear no negative comments about any of us. But then, I suppose it would have been far too easy to identify who said what, seeing as how the music was kept low until the king would make his announcements.

“Such a beautiful family, look at her dress”.

“Ah, Lord Duvall. That reminds me we must speak with him”.

“My, isn’t he handsome. Oh if only I were ten years younger”.

That last one garnered a few titters and chuckles.

It felt as though we were pieces of meat, hanging in a butcher’s window. Although, the more I thought about it, wasn’t that what we were? Or at least my cousins were. We were being put up on display, dressed in fine clothes and expensive jewels. For Caleb and Annaliese, they hoped to gain many alphas’ attentions. For Christian, I had no doubt he aimed to have omegas flocking towards him, the very moment he made himself available. For me, well this was my present wasn’t it? To attend my very first ball. I was only dressed like them so I wouldn’t stand out. And believe me, had I been dressed as I usually was, I would have definitely stood out.

“I heard it’s his first ball. Isn’t that sweet”. I stiffened at their words. While their words may have sounded nice, their tone was anything but. “Isn’t he the orphan boy? The one Lord Duvall rescued?”

“Yes and he heard he was the one who was attacked by that alpha. It makes you wonder doesn’t it? What he must have done to provoke them into attacking”. The two women smirked and sneered, while I did my best to hide behind Uncle.

“It seems standards have slipped over the years. Now they’ll just let in any old gossip. Such a pity”. Annaliese was quick to shoot back as we passed them. I snickered, relieved to see Caleb doing the same.

“Well I never…” they glared at us. At me most of all.

“Yes, it seems you’ve never heard of a thing called manners. Really ladies, attacking a child and an orphan at that? How utterly disgraceful. I can’t imagine what your husbands would say. Unless of course you’re not married, that would certainly explain a lot”. The two fell silent at Christian’s words. With their eyes wide and mouths agape, they looked very foolish.

“Come along children”. Uncle gave us a look, gesturing for us to walk ahead of him. But instead of following us he walked over to address the two women directly. “I can’t imagine what my nephew might have done to deserve your cruelty. But rest assured, I will not stand for such defamatory remarks. I urge you both to consider your words and the consequences they will bring”. That said, Uncle returned to us with a pleasant smile on his face. The whispering returned tenfold, with the women’s faces growing redder and redder. But Uncle gave me no time to watch, ushering us as far away as possible.

“Annaliese! Oh, Annaliese! Are you all alright? I heard what they said, oh those vile women. You know they’re only acting that way because of the rumours surrounding them”. A young brunette came hurrying towards us. Dressed in pale blue with white ribbon, I recognised her as one of Annaliese’s many friends.

“Rumours? Do tell”. Annaliese leaned in expectantly and although I was sure Uncle would disapprove, the rest of us did too.  

“Well if you must know, that woman’s daughter was caught making an absolute disgrace of herself. It happened at Lord Reed’s estate just last week. Apparently Lord Reed’s son had been courting her friend, only it turns out she’d fancied herself in love with him all this time. Somehow she got it into her head that she’d have to entice him into running off with her, so while everyone was otherwise engaged, she’d snuck into his room intending to seduce him. Only it turns out, he ended up bringing her friend to his room for some alone time, just the two of them. I’m sure you can imagine what happened next. Of course they ordered her to leave, I mean can you imagine the sight? I would have been mortified if I’d come across such a thing. But then she tried accusing Lord Reed’s son of taking advantage of her! Oh it was positively awful; I can’t believe you hadn’t heard about it yet”.

I should have been as shocked, horrified and disturbed as everyone else. But I wasn’t. I’d overheard more scandals about prominent families, than possibly anyone else in the room. When you spent as much time as a servant as I had, you would overhear the strangest things. While the nobility got gossip from one another, the servants got it straight from the source. Everyone always overlooked the maid or butler in the background. So naturally, they always had the best stories to tell.

“And what about her friend?” Christian asked, his eyes lingering on her chest.

The girl smiled and blushed prettily, in the way that all omegas were taught to do. Those of high breeding that is. “Well, you know how she recently had her sixth child? There have been concerns regarding his parentage. Apparently someone saw her with another man on several occasions while her husband was away. It wasn’t long after that, that she announced her pregnancy. And of course, the child looks nothing like him. Not even in the slightest. Of course she’s trying to claim he takes after her father, but I don’t believe it”.

“Well I feel sorry for the child. Imagine having a mother like that. I would be mortified” Annaliese declared.

“So would I. But never mind that now, we wouldn’t want to ruin our even with all that unpleasant talk” Christian added. “And might I add, you’re looking very beautiful tonight Amelia”. As expected, Amelia blushed once more, throwing in a giggle for good measure.

“Thank you, you’re most kind. But I must say, you all look splendid. Annaliese you simply must tell me who made your dress, it’s absolutely beautiful. I only wish my dress was as nice”.

“How are you feeling?” As my cousins and Amelia exchanged pleasantries, Uncle leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“Is it always like this?” I had to ask.

Uncle chuckled at that. “It’s been known to be. But what those women said was out of line”. What did he mean? Seeing my confusion, he elaborated. “There’s an unwritten rule regarding children who’ve just come of age. For their first ball or event, their behaviour may be excused should they make mistakes or cause offense. Of course this depends on how offensive they were to begin with. But in most cases, people are willing to forgive and forget these youthful indiscretions. I would hope that you’d be given this same treatment, not that you’ve done anything wrong as of yet. However, what those women did was inexcusable. You had done no harm, created no offense at least to my knowledge and yet they attacked you using your background as an excuse. That you are an orphan should not have even been brought up. Your parents were both nobility, you live with me as a member of my family and I consider any slight against you as one against myself”.

I nodded hesitatingly. I knew I came from nobility and that technically I was a part of this society, whether I liked it or not. But I just didn’t feel like I was. More so now than ever.

“As for what they said about the incident, well…” Uncle trailed off, giving me a meaningful look. I understood immediately.

“Yes Uncle”. Nothing more was said.

“Oh, look at you”. Amelia cooed, yes she actually cooed at me. Like you would with a newborn. “You look so handsome” she added. “It’s your first real ball, isn’t it? Oh you must be so excited. Annaliese do you recall our first ball?”

Annaliese laughed. “Barely, I drank so much punch it’s all a blur. Oh but wasn’t that the night of my first kiss? Oh yes, that was wonderful”.

As the two returned to giggling and whispering, Uncle leaned down once more. “That reminds me” he said. “Don’t drink too much of the punch. I wouldn’t want you stumbling around and making a fool of yourself, not like your cousin”. I wondered which cousin he meant, all of them I supposed. 

“Yes Uncle” I repeated.

“Oh, we really must take him with us. Phoenix, that is your name isn’t it?” I nodded. “So unusual, I must say. Now wouldn’t you like to come dancing with us. We never have difficulty finding a partner and I’m sure we’ll find one for you straight away”.

I looked to Caleb for help, maybe he could get her away from me. As it turned out, he was useless. He only grinned and encouraged her further. “Yes, you must. I’ll go with you even”. It seemed whatever unpleasantness he and Annaliese had shared, had been forgotten. Or more likely pushed aside for the evening.

I didn’t really have a choice. It was what was expected of me you see, I was supposed to act all silly and foolish. Flirting and smiling and just having fun as young omegas should. Of course I needed to be sensible, hence I vowed not to touch the punch. But if I refused I’d only be labelled as ill-mannered and unsociable. And as anyone could tell you, being labelled unsociable could very much ruin your entire reputation. Such behaviour just wasn’t acceptable, not for omegas anyway.

“A-alright”. If anyone noticed my stutter, they were kind enough not to mention it. No doubt they believed me to be nervous, it being my first real ball after all. But I wasn’t nervous, well not entirely. I just didn’t want to dance. But of course, with this being a ball, the whole point of it all was to dance. So I really didn’t have a choice.

“Excellent. Lord Duvall may we take him with us?” Amelia asked sweetly as Annaliese looked up through her eyelashes, a pleading expression on her face.

“Very well” Uncle sighed, “but make sure he stays within your sights at all times”.

“Thank you father”. Annaliese smiled, kissing her father on the cheek.

“Thank you Lord Duvall”. Amelia curtsied with a smile.

“Yes, thank you father”. Caleb grabbed my hand and began pulling me away.

“Father should I-?” Christian began.

“Yes, follow them. At least for the first dance. Make sure they behave”.

I hadn’t expected Christian to voluntarily watch over us. I was sure he would detest the idea, especially when there were so many beautiful omegas vying for his attentions. Of course they weren’t so blatant about it, they never actually approached him. But they did stare at him, following him with their eyes and fluttering their fans in invitation. The girls that is. The young men of course carried no such thing. Instead they only fluttered their eyelashes and licked or nibbled their lips. A much clearer invitation to be sure, one I’d seen Christian almost accept on at least four separate occasions. I felt embarrassed knowing that in only a year or two, I’d be expected to do the same. But of course, Christian denied every advance made, no matter how subtle or overt. It seemed he took his responsibilities seriously, though I suspected he had plans for some of them later that night. I was sure I recognised one or two of his former conquests.

“So tell me, who’ll have the honour of taking little Cinder’s first time?” I wanted to hit him, oh how I wished I could.

“Cinder?” Amelia asked, clearly confused. “Why ever would you call him such a thing?”

“Because he found him once asleep by the fire when we were children. Haven’t you heard the tale of the phoenix? How it rises from the ashes, or something along those lines. Christian thought he was quite clever when he began calling him that. And really Christian, must you be so vulgar?” Annaliese scoffed. I wasn’t too impressed; I’d heard her call me it too.

“Oh, but that really is clever”. Amelia giggled, blushing as Christian smirked at her. I could practically see her little infatuation increase tenfold. I only hoped I’d be rid of her company soon, before I became as silly as she was.

“Isn’t it?” Chrisitan said rather smugly. “And how was that vulgar? You and I both know he’s never danced at a ball before. I was only wondering who’d be his first partner. Dance partner that is”. Christian grinned roguishly.

Annaliese just scoffed once more. Christian smiled smugly, content at having one their little spat. I looked over to Caleb to see what he thought of it all, only to see his attentions most definitely caught elsewhere. Was that…it was! He was making eyes at one of the princes, I couldn’t remember which, but what was most surprising was that the prince was looking back at us and smiling. And was he? Yes, he really was coming towards us. Caleb looked ready to faint. Of course the other three remained oblivious, no surprised there.

“Prince William? It’s…it’s Prince William! And he’s coming this way!” Annaliese finally gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. Christian and Amelia both turned in sync, their own mouths dropping a little at the sight.

“Oh, how’s my hair? And my dress, tell me it looks alright”. Annaliese began fiddling with both, clearly in a panic. Besides her Amelia was doing the same, while the rest of us just watched and waited.

“Hello again”. I was startled to have someone tap me on the shoulder.

“Prince Sebastian?” What was going on? Why was he talking to me?

“That’s right. I take it you remember me?” I nodded slowly. “Excellent. Oh Will! This is him, the one I told you about!” Without warning, he began dragging me towards Prince William. As I’m sure you can imagine, I wasn’t the only one in complete disbelief.

“Sebastian, what have we told you? If you start grabbing people and dragging them around, people will think you’re some kind of fiend”.

“But we’re both omegas”. Prince Sebastian replied, as though that solved everything.

“People will still talk” Prince William chided. With a pout, his brother released me, though he still stood very close. “Forgive my brother, but he has been looking for you since the ball began. It seems you left quite the impression on him when you last met. Tell me, is it true you told him you had no interest in marrying me or my brother?”

I blinked once then twice and once more again. But no matter how many times I did it, the princes were still there. Could it be possible that I wasn’t dreaming? But that made no sense. Yes, I had said something along those lines and believe me I was beginning to regret it, but why would he remember something like that? They must have seen hundreds of omegas aside from me. What made me so special?

“Yes”. Well I could hardly lie to royalty now, could I?

I didn’t understand it when Prince William began laughing. Was he laughing at me? Did I say something wrong? “Is that so?” he finally asked. I nodded once again. “Well now, I see why my brother was so taken by you. I don’t think I’ve ever heard an omega say they wouldn’t want to be my bride. Especially not one as attractive as you”. He thought I was attractive? Me? Had he hit his head?

I looked to my cousins for guidance, but they were no help at all. Annaliese looked torn between stunned and angry, yet she smiled at me reassuringly when she saw me looking. Caleb too looked stunned, though by his reddened cheeks I assumed he was either embarrassed or enraptured by the handsome prince.

“Perhaps, seeing as how you have no intentions of marrying me, you wouldn’t be opposed to a dance? And perhaps your cousins would agree to one each directly after?”

I noticed people watching us. I’d even caught sight of Uncle lurking somewhere in the crowd. “Yes, your highness. I would be honoured”. I didn’t even stutter, I was quite proud of myself for that.

 I knew from my lessons, the few I’d been given so far, that this was the standard response whenever someone of high status offered you anything. As no one gasped or whispered immediately afterwards, I assumed it was just as appropriate in this situation as well. Annaliese and Caleb were quick to agree to his offer, while poor Amelia was left wondering if the prince meant to include her. I think he knew that, yet he never said anything more. I couldn’t help but wonder why.

I glanced at Prince Sebastian, I don’t really know why. I didn’t need his permission and to be honest, I was a little annoyed with him. I hated all this attention, all those people watching me. But at the same time, I kind of liked him. As a friend obviously, nothing more. I mean we were both omegas, how would that even work?

“Excellent. Then if I may have this dance?” I think he was trying to put me at ease. He acted so over the top, I actually giggled. I was mortified by that, giggling was for girls and children. I was neither, at least I wasn’t supposed to be.

“You may”. I knew this part, I had to take his hand and let him take me onto the floor. I only hoped I could get it over with quickly. Ideally without tripping or making a fool of myself.

“Am I your first?” I nodded. When he smiled at me I couldn’t help but smile back. There was just something about that smile that made me feel warm and safe. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you”.

I trusted him, I wasn’t sure why. Because he was a Prince? Because he was Sebastian’s brother? Because I knew that even though he was royalty, if he tried to harm me he’d face serious repercussions? To be honest it was probably a mix of the three.

The dance itself was surprisingly pleasant, though I was sure that was only because it was simple. Even I found it easy enough once I’d gotten the hang of it. I never even stood on his shoes, which I was very relieved for. But the one thing I hadn’t counted on, was the conversation he insisted of having with me.

“So tell me, I must admit I’m curious. If it’s not me, nor my brother you wish to wed, then who will it be?”

I thought about it. “I don’t know. I don’t think I ever will get married”. He laughed at that.

“Why not? Surely you don’t want to end up an outcast. It’s your duty to have children, didn’t anyone ever tell you? The war took a great number of lives; we must do everything we can to replace those that were lost. But then, you are still young. So I suppose this isn’t quite so important for you just yet Not like it is for me. My family is quite eager for me to begin my family. And I must admit, I am too”. He sounded both sad and happy at the same time, it really was quite strange.

“Who will you marry then? Have you decided yet? It can’t be me; I know that at the very least”. Perhaps I was being rude, but I really wanted to know.

“Oh, why can’t it? You’re of age, you’re from a noble family and you’re interesting to talk to”. Interesting was certainly one way of putting it. People usually preferred to say annoying. “Plus, although you are a little young for me, you are a pretty little thing”.

I scowled. “I’m not a thing. Uh, I mean your highness”. I blushed at my slip up.

“But you are pretty, very pretty in fact”. Now I was sure he was just teasing me.

“Girls are pretty, not boys”. It had always annoyed me to be told I was pretty. I wasn’t, I simply wasn’t.

“Boys can be pretty. Alright, since you don’t like to be told you’re pretty, will you settle on just your eyes being pretty?”

“I suppose so”. I’d read it in a book once, that the eyes were supposedly the window to the soul. That’s why they were so pretty to look at. All those colours mixing together, revealing what a person was like inside.

“Good, I was afraid I’d caused offense”. He smiled again.

“Can I ask, why did your brother remember me?” Why me of all people? It just didn’t make sense to me. So what if I said I didn’t want to marry his brothers? I couldn’t have been the only omega ever to do so, could I?

He smiled at me, but in the way Christian sometimes did with Caleb. The way siblings do. “He liked you. You may find it difficult to believe, but my brother has difficulty making friends. When you live a life of privilege, the higher in society you are, the more people there are who wish to see you fail. My brother has seen friends turn against him, they’d mock him behind his back and attempt to ruin his reputation. While we dealt with them as soon as we were able, I’m afraid it still made an impact on my brother. He finds it difficult to trust anyone who isn’t family now. But you, well as far as he’s aware, you’re quite unlike anyone he’s ever known”.

“I’m unique”. I had to be with a name like Phoenix.

Prince William chuckled. “You are indeed. However, it seems our time is up. But I can sincerely say that this has been a pleasure”.

He was right, the music came to an end and we stopped moving. It actually hadn’t been as bad as I’d feared. He bowed, reminding me I had to do the same. Then he was kind enough to escort me back.

“Young sir, if I may?” He held his hand out to Caleb who accepted it eagerly.

I noticed Annaliese pouting, though she tried to hide it behind her fan. Clearly she’d expected the prince to choose her next. But surely that would have only raised more questions? I was glad he’d decided to do it this way and not because he’d danced with me first. If people saw him dancing with the youngest through to the oldest, they would be less likely to make comments. But if he’s chosen her after me, well people might start thinking I was his favourite. And I just wasn’t prepared to have to handle something like that. Not even in the slightest.

Soon enough Caleb’s dance with the prince ended. As he came back he seemed in a bit of a trance. His hair was mussed, his eyes were ever so slightly glazed and if I hadn’t been watching them dance, I’d think they’d already kissed. But Prince William didn’t seem to notice, giving me another smile as he asked for Annaliese’s hand. She was all too eager to accept.

“So? Have you changed your mind yet? About marrying my brother?” Prince Sebastian whispered in my ear.

I smiled, thinking about that dance.  It had surely been the kind of dance every little omega dreamed of. A handsome prince whisking you around the dance floor, it was truly the stuff of fairy tales. Of course I knew my answer, how could I not?

“No, I still won’t marry him”. Prince Sebastian looked outraged. I couldn’t help but smile. “I’m still too young. He’ll have chosen somebody else by the time I’m old enough”. I knew it to be true.

“I suppose I never thought about that. And mother and father have been putting a lot of pressure on him to get married now”. He frowned. “Well then”. He declared haughtily. “I suppose you’ll just have to marry Alex instead”.

“Why do you want me to marry either of them?” I whispered to him. I could see Caleb losing interest in the dancing couple.

“You’re not like the others. You’re different. My brothers need different. It’s what they deserve”.

That didn’t help at all. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

“Where did Amelia go?” I’d only just noticed she’d seemingly disappeared.

“Someone asked her to dance. I can’t remember who it was. Are you hungry?” Caleb answered, it seemed he’d finally come to his senses.

I nodded, I was starving. And I’d seen people eating as Caleb had his dance. Some of the food looked really good. Better than anything I’d ever had before.

“I can show you where the food is. I expect father will come looking for me soon. But I don’t want to go just yet. Why don’t I show you?” Prince Sebastian offered.

If there was one thing I knew for certain, you never refused royalty. “We’d be delighted”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Phoenix will act a little differently to how he has before. It’s a somewhat classic case of giving into peer pressure, teenagers exploring their sexualities and getting tipsy for the first time. But, because I’m sure people will be asking about this, Phoenix will eventually end up with a prince. I guarantee it.
> 
> Thanks once again for all your support. I’m so glad people are liking this so far.

I passed the time eating, as Christian had suggested before. Well I was partly eating, but mostly I was watching everyone else. I watched alphas coerce Caleb into a dance or two, I watched Prince Sebastian go to his parents, having been summoned for whatever reason and I watched Annaliese and her friends flirt with just about every available alpha in the room. In a way I envied them. People just seemed drawn to them all, while I, as always, was left on the side-lines. 

“There you are! Come on!”

Without warning someone grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the dancing couples. I knew in an instant it was Sebastian. Though I was surprised I hadn’t seen him return. But when I saw who he was pulling me to, I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Why did you stop? Come on. Don’t worry it’s only a dance. You danced with my brother, this one won’t be any different”.

I hesitated a few seconds more, but I could see I wasn’t going to win. I didn’t even know the alphas waiting for us. But I knew that they were alphas and that was reason enough for me to feel wary. I suppose it was just an instinctual thing for me. Around strange alphas, I never really felt comfortable.

Sebastian slowed his pace as we approached the two boys. “This is my friend. It’s his first ball, so he’s a little shy”. That seemed to please the pair of them. I wondered if they’d seen me stop in my tracks. Behaviour like that probably wouldn’t look good to an alpha.

“You’ll be dancing with Damien here and I’ll be dancing with Matthew” Sebastian explained.

“A pleasure” Damien smiled at me. He didn’t look much older than me, more around Annaliese’s age which made me feel a little better. Matthew merely nodded at me, focusing instead on Sebastian. Sebastian looked quite in his element as they both made their way onto the floor.

“May I have this dance?” Damien asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

“You may”.

Damien led us both onto the floor, smiling at me the whole time. I must admit I found it a little unusual. People weren’t usually that happy without some sort of reason behind it. It made me wonder what that reason was.

“You know I just realised, I never did learn your name. May I have it?” He was behaving like a perfect gentleman.

“My name is Phoenix”. I felt proud that I didn’t stutter. I certainly felt nervous enough to do so.

He looked contemplative. “What an unusual name. But, the more I think about it, it does seem to suit you. I think it’s those eyes of yours. They just…there’s something about them that calls to me”.

I blushed, he seemed so genuine in his compliments that I couldn’t help but do so. That definitely pleased him, judging by the grin he sported.

“So have you enjoyed it so far? The ball I mean. It wasn’t so long ago that I attended my first ball, although it wasn’t quite as fine as this one. Just one of the smaller ones. A birthday celebration I think”.

“I have”. He waited expectantly for me, even as he guided me from one step to another. “I didn’t think there’d be so many people here, but I think I like it”. 

Damien smiled at that. “I’m glad” he replied. “So how long have you known Sebastian? I mean Prince Sebastian” he corrected himself. He looked a little sheepish at the slip. But I liked it, it made him seem more approachable somehow.

“Not long. We met when I came of age about a month ago. But I hadn’t seen him again until tonight”.

“But didn’t he say you were friends? I thought for sure you must have known him for longer”.

I shook my head. “No. I mean I like him, even if he does want me marry his brother. He’s very particular about that”. That caused him to chuckle.

“You don’t want to marry his brother? You wouldn’t want to marry a prince? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of such a thing. Who will you marry then?”

I averted my gaze, feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. “I don’t know”.

He frowned. “I’ve upset you haven’t I? Forgive me, please. That wasn’t my intention”. He looked so contrite, I immediately felt guilty for acting the way I was.

“No, it’s alright. I just, there’s been a lot of talk about marriage today. I suppose I just don’t feel ready”.

“Well of course you wouldn’t! Ah, forgive me for my outburst. But you’re still so young, no one would expect you to get married yet. You’ll have years before you’re expected to find a mate. Right now’s more the time to just have a little fun. To meet new people and other such stuff”.

I was about to reply before I noticed the dance had come to an end. I bowed as I was supposed to and he did the same.

“Why don’t we sit this one out. I think Sebastian is still dancing with Matthew, we can watch them if you like. I wouldn’t mind getting some refreshment myself”. Damien offered his arm to me and I took it. I barely even hesitated in doing so. I wasn’t sure why, I just felt like I could trust him.

He led me to the refreshment table, picking up two glass cups and filling them with a bright coloured liquid. “Here, have you tried the punch yet? It’s good” he smiled, offering me the cup.

I took it to be polite, but I couldn’t help but recall my earlier promise to myself. I didn’t want to act the way my cousins had, all foolish and such. People would surely laugh at me if I did. I didn’t want that to happen.

“Go on, try it. I’m sure you’ll like it”. Damien drank some of his own. Then his eyes widened as if in realisation. “Oh right, this is your first time. Well you wouldn’t worry about acting foolish. Just take a small sip, a tiny one. It shouldn’t do anything to you. Then if you want more, you can try just one more. Don’t worry, I’ll stop you if I think you’ve had too much”.

I did as he said I should. I was having a nice time, much to my surprise, so I didn’t want it to end. I didn’t want to risk him leaving me if I didn’t even try it. I took a tiny sip as he’d suggested and he was right. I didn’t feel any different. It just tasted sweet to me, sweet and cold and really quite refreshing. So feeling brave a took another sip, a little bigger this time. I didn’t feel much different this time either, but I refrained from taking another all the same.

Damien smiled at me, clearly pleased. It made me feel good to know he was pleased with me. I wasn’t sure why that was, biology I supposed. “Like it?” I nodded. I did indeed. My head even felt a little lighter because of it. It felt surprisingly nice. “Oh, it looks like they’re finishing this dance. Why don’t we get back out there?” He drained the rest of his cup, looking at me expectantly. I wondered if I should do the same, raising the cup to my lips and taking another sip. But then he took it from me after I’d drank a little more, smiling at me. “I said I’d stop you didn’t I? Don’t worry you’ve barely had any, but I’ve drunk this plenty of times before, so it doesn’t affect me as much as it used to. Come on”.

I took his hand once he’d put down both of our cups. Once again he led me onto the dance floor, pulling me closer and resting his hand on the small of my back. When the music started we moved and I found him staring at me quite intently. I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the attention, feeling my face grow warmer. But he seemed to like it all the same, grinning at me in a way that made me feel comfortable once more.

The dance seemed to last longer than the others, although thankfully the steps hadn’t changed much. There was a little more twirling than I was used to, but I managed to get the hand of it with Damien’s help. He really was kind to me, so patient too. It felt nice to know that I’d met at least one alpha who was kind. But then, as the dance was coming to an end and we were pressed close together, I felt his hand slide further down. Then without warning he squeezed hard, I gasped loudly. I was sure he must have heard me, as he moved his hand back to where it had been before. Another few steps later and the dance came to an end, though I was too embarrassed to look at him again.

“Is something wrong?” He sounded concerned, as though he didn’t know what he’d just done.

“You…” I was too embarrassed to say it. I felt my cheeks grow hot once more.

“I what? Did I do something wrong?” Well of course he did! He…he touched me. Touched me hard!

“You…squeezed me”. It wasn’t quite how I wanted to say it, but he seemed to understand.

“Is that what was bothering you?” He grinned, chuckling a little. But he soon stopped when he saw my face. “You mean you didn’t know?” He looked rather shocked all of a sudden. “I see, that explains it. Forgive me, I was sure you must have known. But I suppose, this being your first ball and all, you never had much a chance to find out. Well, how do I explain it? I was thanking you”.

“Thanking me?” Surely I hadn’t heard that right?

“Yes. It’s tradition. If an omega pleases an alpha, we let them know by making them feel it. If you squeeze hard it means the alpha likes you. And well, I do like you”.

I was suddenly aware we were still on the dance floor. Damien seemed to realise it too, leading me off it once again.

“I’m sorry I scared you. I’ve never danced with a first timer before, I just assumed you’d know this sort of thing. But that was my mistake. I hope you’ll forgive my rudeness”. He sounded almost as embarrassed as I felt.

I shook my head. “It’s alright. It just surprised me is all. But I…I didn’t hate it” I admitted. That seemed to please him.

“You mean you liked it?” He looked at me expectantly, leading us to a quieter area of the room, where I could see Sebastian and Matthew waiting.

“I…yes” I admitted. I felt horribly embarrassed to do so, but he grinned so widely and looked so happy I couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Good, I’m glad. Oh there’s Matthew. I suppose this means our time’s over”. He sounded quite sad, I was a little surprised. I mean I’d enjoyed myself, misunderstanding aside, but I was sure he’d have seen many more omegas that appealed to him. I was a little relieved to see he wasn’t so eager to let me go.

“Oh, there you are! Did you have fun?” I noticed Matthew seemed to have his arm held tight around Sebastian’s waist. But then, once we’d come to a stop, I felt Damien do the same to me. I knew I probably should have done something, but well, I kind of liked it. I could see that Sebastian felt the same way.

“We did”. Damien answered for the both of us. “But I surprised him a little when I gave him a good thanking. He’d not been told about what goes on”. They all shared a chuckle, while I felt my face grow hot once more.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I meant to tell you about that, but I suppose I got a little distracted”. Sebastian apologised, I could tell he was being genuine.

“Did you squeal?” Matthew suddenly asked, I stared at him in shock.

“No, he only gasped. Not like the Antille’s daughter. You remember? She squealed so loud they had to stop paying music, everyone thought someone had gotten hurt”. This time I joined in on the laughter. I felt Damien squeeze my hip lightly.

“Ah well. You can always tell a first timer by the face they make at the end of their first dance. Of course I don’t think the Prince will have done such a thing, I’ve noticed he doesn’t do it all that much. But then everyone’s watching him all the time. I don’t think I’d feel too comfortable giving someone a good thank, knowing everyone’s eyes were focused on me like that”. Matthew grinned a little cheekily. I could see why Sebastian seemed to like him.

“Well I think we ought to be going. We wouldn’t want people thinking badly of us”. Sebastian gave a rather loud sigh, tilting his head and licking his lips just a little.

I saw Matthew give a grin that could only be described as wicked, before he pulled them both out of sight, behind a pillar nearby where no one could see them.

“Where are they-?”

“Come on”. Damien pulled me along with him.

I soon saw what they were up to. The two were kissing quite thoroughly and by the sounds of it, enjoying it very much. I turned to Damien, quickly realising his intentions. But while a part of me was afraid, another larger part of me was quite curious indeed. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen a couple kiss like that. I used to see Annaliese do it with alphas all the time. More than just kissing in fact. And Christian, well I’d caught him doing all sorts of things with omegas.

“We don’t have to, if you’d rather not”. Damien glanced around, prompting me to do the same. But like Sebastian, we were very well hidden from sight. Well enough to get away with a little impropriety, if we were willing.

“I think…I think I’d like to”. I just wanted to know what it felt like. I was growing tired of being treated like a child all the time.

Damien was most certainly pleased with my answer. He smiled at me, putting one hand above my head and leaning in. I felt trapped and yet, the thought wasn’t nearly as scary as I first imagined it would be. Instead, it was actually rather exciting. But I saw no more, it seemed my eyes just seemed to close of their own accord. And then I felt it. Another pair of lips touching mine, making me feel dizzy and hot at the same time. The lips moved a little and I decided to follow their lead. A little while passed where we just repeated the actions. Then I felt his hand slide down once more, squeezing hard once again and I just knew there and then that I’d pleased him. I was sure to be horribly embarrassed by it later, but at that moment, I’d never felt happier. Still I gasped a little all the same and that’s when things became even better. It was so strange at first, to feel his tongue enter my mouth. Strange but terribly exciting. He didn’t do much with it, just tasted me a little and waited for me to do the same. I could taste the punch from earlier. It was still sweet, but it tasted a little different. I’d later come to realise it tasted of him.

A throat cleared behind us and I froze. I knew that sound, I was absolutely sure I knew it. My eyes flew open and just as I’d feared, Christian was stood behind Damien. I could have groaned with how embarrassed I felt.

“Having fun?” Christian smirked at me. Damien let me go, taking a step back and turning around. Though he kept his arm around my waist all the same. “I take it you tried the punch” Christian added. I could tell he found this hilarious.

“Aren’t you-?” Damien frowned, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

“His cousin, Christian Duvall. It’s eleven, father asked me to find you and my brother. It’s time for you both to go. But I suppose I can give you a few minutes. I suspect I’ll find Caleb soon enough, doing the exact same thing you were. I must say I’m quite proud of you. I was afraid you’d do nothing but stand on the side-lines all night long. But here you are, having danced with a prince, gotten tipsy from the punch and even having gained a little experience in how to please an alpha. That’s an important lesson you know. If he’s up for it, you two should meet up again. There’s plenty more lessons you can have without being breached”. Having said his piece, Christian gave a final smirk and moved a little further down to find Caleb. I heard a rather loud squeal soon after, I was almost sure it was Caleb.

“Uh, so…was it acceptable?” Damien asked me. It was quite clear he was a little embarrassed himself. He’d seemed to think Christian was trying to but in on us, but when he learned he was family, his anger quickly turned to sheepishness.

“It was”. How was I supposed to act in a situation like this? The lessons I’d been to hadn’t really covered anything like this yet.

“Good”. He sounded relieved. “That’s…I really enjoyed kissing you. We should…I mean if you’re willing, I could come call on you some time?” He sounded nervous to be asking me that. But then, I was a little stunned to hear him asking me in the first place. Calling on someone, that was the kind of thing you did to people you were interested in. Wasn’t it? So did that mean, was he really interested in me?

“I’d like that”. He kissed me again, just a quick one this time. But it was on the lips all the same. I smiled back at him and he squeezed me once again.

I glanced over towards Sebastian to see him looking rather flushed and a little disorientated. I could only imagine what Matthew had done to him, but they both seemed very happy with whatever had occurred.

“Oh, Phoenix! You’re leaving now, aren’t you? I’ll come see you out. I could have sworn I heard Caleb before as well”. Sebastian walked over to me, sounding a little breathless. “Was he your first?” Sebastian whispered to me, giving a pointed look towards Damien who was now conversing quite deeply with Matthew.

“Yes” I replied.

“Was it good?” Sebastian asked again, grinning as he leaned forward quite expectantly.

“Very” I admitted. We both started giggling quietly, sneaking glances over at the two alphas. But then, they were doing the exact same thing to us, so I didn’t feel as embarrassed as I feared I would.

I’d later come to realise I’d become just what I’d feared I become. I’d done everything I’d been so sure I wouldn’t. I’d gone out and danced, drank some punch and even let a strange alpha kiss me and do things I’d never done before. And now I was giggling like some lovesick omega, sneaking glances at the young alpha who’d made me feel things I’d never felt before. But despite all this, I found myself not caring. The night had been so different to what I’d expected it to go like. Truthfully, I knew full well I’d likely never see Damien again. I wasn’t so naïve as to think he’d fallen in love with me. I’d heard of this sort of thing before. Christian once called it a bit of practice and that’s what it was. It was just practice. But, as I saw Christian and Caleb approaching us, I couldn’t help but think I wouldn’t mind doing a little more practice. Caleb it seemed had done plenty of his own.

“Phoenix, say goodnight. I’m to escort you both to the carriage and watch you leave. Now hurry it up, I have the prettiest little thing practically begging me to take him in the middle of the dance floor”. I sighed, far too used to Christian’s vulgarities. In all honesty, I wouldn’t be surprised if he attempted something like that.

I bid my goodbyes to Damien and Matthew, smiling shyly at the former who gave me a special smile of his own. The kind of smile that made me feel warm all over. Sensing Christian’s impatience, I followed him without protest. Caleb hung back just long enough to walk at my side, with Sebastian on his side.

“Tell me everything when we get in the carriage. I couldn’t believe you had the nerve to do what you did when I first saw it. But I’m just so proud of you!” Caleb whispered to me, squeezing my hand.

“What about you? Who were you with?” Sebastian asked.

“Darren. He, well he gave me a good thanking at the end of our dance and I just didn’t want to leave so soon. So we found a quiet spot and I had a little taste”. Caleb kept his voice low, snickering as he saw my face. I knew perfectly well what he meant by having a taste. I’d been the one smuggling Annaliese’s alphas out of the house after all. And he hadn’t meant kissing, not even the kind with tongues.

“Did anyone see you?” Sebastian asked, looking rather shocked himself. “You must have had a lot of punch”.

“No one saw us, don’t worry. And I only had a glass…or perhaps two”. Caleb started giggling and before I knew it, I ended up joining in.

Soon enough we’d made our way outside. I soon found myself feeling clearer headed than I had before. I wasn’t sure if it was the punch, the kissing, the thankings I got or the amount of people that had been in the room, but I realised I’d been feeling quite flushed. Christian helped us both into the carriage, while Sebastian waved to us from the stairs. Though he soon turned back to go inside, flanked by a nearby guard, who I was sure was there to keep an eye on him.

“I expect you’ll both be in bed by the time we get back”. With that said, Christian stepped back and slapped the carriage’s side. And just like that, we were headed home.

“So”. Caleb said after a moment’s pause. “I think there’s some things we should talk about. I mean, if father lets you come to another ball with us, and I think he should, you really should know more about what you need to do. Not just the dancing and such, but how to attract a good alpha. You just need more practice and we need to find you a good person to practice with”.

I knew immediately that this conversation wasn’t one I was looking forward to hearing. But I knew better than to try and stop him. Once he got started, I knew he’d never shut up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. To address some people’s concerns, someone mentioned how the last chapter was similar to how women were treated in the past. Which is exactly the point I was trying to make. While I have referenced it several times throughout this story, this story is set in the late 18th century where behavioural standards were quite different from today. Furthermore, this story does contain ABO elements. For those who are unaware of what this is, I strongly recommend you do a little research. So of course certain actions, which in today’s society would be considered quite wrong, would not be seen as such in this particular setting. Please keep this in mind for the future.
> 
> Some of you also mentioned about how young Phoenix was to be doing such things. Part of this is related to the point I made above. However, I also wanted to explore how a child develops into a teenager and how someone like Phoenix would react in certain situations. At this stage he is quite sheltered, mostly due to a lack of education. He also lacks some of the social skills his peers have which contributes to his need to fit in and be liked. And of course in order to do so, he is going to make mistakes as most teenagers do. Having said that, I will be skipping ahead a year or two very shortly so he will mature more.
> 
> Warnings: There are vague references to corporal punishment within this chapter. And I do mean vague, absolutely nothing graphic.

By morning, I had a great deal to think about. To my surprise I hadn’t awoken clutching my head in agony. Although I supposed that was because I’d only taken a few sips of punch. Not like the glass or two Caleb had claimed to drink. But just because I wasn’t in pain, didn’t mean I had no regrets. As a matter of fact, I had plenty.

Last night was the kind of night that anyone would remember for years to come. And I suspected I’d be the same because, as Uncle had told me time and time again, it would be my only night for a very long time. Not that I was entirely opposed to the idea. To be perfectly honest, I couldn’t believe what I’d done in just those few short hours. The dancing I could handle, even if I wasn’t particularly good at it. But the kissing and the touching, it all just seemed to be going too fast for my liking. And Caleb, while I was aware of the indiscretions of my older cousins, I’d always believed Caleb to be around my level. Not throwing himself at some alpha and doing unspeakable things like that in public. I knew he was a year older, but still I hadn’t been prepared on just how much difference a year could make. It made me feel quite childish by comparison.

“Oh good you’re awake. Father wants to see you”. Christian barged into my room, looking surprisingly put together. I hadn’t expected to see him for hours yet. Usually after a ball he wouldn’t emerge from his room until noon. More often than not, only to escort outside whatever pretty creature he’d managed to coax into bed.

“He does?”

My stomach felt as though it were filling with stone, growing uncomfortably heavy the longer Christian stared at me. It was strange, he just kept watching me, waiting for me to climb out of bed and get dressed. Of course I could hardly do such a thing with him in the room. I told him as much.

“Why? It’s not like you have anything I haven’t seen before. If anything you’ve got a lot less”. Christian smirked at me, I wasn’t sure if he meant to be funny or cruel. But then that was just his sense of humour. Twisted in a way that only the silliest of omegas found appealing. Of course, such omegas rarely had an interest in his humour. No, their interest began and ended solely in the bedroom.

Eventually Christian relented enough to stand outside my door while I changed. Still, I changed behind the small screen in the corner of my room. Logically I knew Christian had no hope of seeing me change, but well, it _was_ Christian. I wouldn’t put it past him.

By the time I was dressed and had exited my room, the stone in my stomach had grown to an immense size. Now it wasn’t just my stomach that pained me, it was all over too. Why? Because whatever Uncle had to speak with me about, I was sure it couldn’t be anything good. Not after how I’d acted the night before.

Sure everyone said that’s how omegas always acted at balls. By drinking and dancing and getting a little friendly with alphas of good breeding. And the alphas at the ball last night, well we could be sure their breeding was impeccable. But I knew all too well that people said one thing and meant another. It may have been how omegas usually acted and in some cases even expected. But a single touch or kiss out of place could destroy your reputation in seconds. And you’d likely never realise until everyone had already shunned you. It wasn’t the kind of life I wanted. There were times I could barely keep up with Christian, I couldn’t imagine having to deal with twenty more just like him. 

“I expect Caleb won’t be up for hours yet. Father is furious with him. He’ll be lucky if he’s permitted to attend another ball in his life after what I caught him doing”. I found that very strange, I knew for a fact Christian had done far worse. As if reading my mind, Christian continued. “Of course I’ve done far worse in my youth. But you omegas have it far tougher than I ever did. All I cared about was having a bit of fun. If I got caught, it was forgotten within the hour. But had anyone besides me caught Caleb last night, well Annaliese’s chances with the Royal Family would be non-existent. It’s just something for you to remember. If you bring shame upon yourself, it brings shame upon this family. And I’d hate to see what Father might do to you, should you be foolish enough to do such a thing”.

So would I. Not that I’d ever want to do something like that, especially not in public. Last night was embarrassing enough. Still, I found myself wondering what Damien was doing. Not that I really cared much. I knew I’d never see him again, even if by some miracle Uncle allowed me to go to another ball. That’s just how these things worked. I was surely one of many omegas he’d had a bit of fun with. The only difference was; I was well aware of it. I saw no reason to dwell on something I knew wasn’t a possibility. Instead I just focused on enjoying the experience, because I knew it’d likely be the only experience I’d get for years to come.

“Father? I’ve brought him as you requested”.

Without warning I found myself stumbling through the door. Christian pushed again until I was further inside, then quickly closed the door. I stood there for a few seconds, head down and hands behind my back. My years as a servant had made the stance almost an impulse, particularly when I was nervous or afraid. And right now, I was a little of both.

“Sit”.

I glanced up to see Uncle not even looking at me. Instead he was busy reading one of the many letters that littered his desk. I wasn’t sure what to think, I mean I knew he must be very busy, but at the same time I feared there was a reason he wouldn’t even look at me. So as ordered, I sat opposite him. Finally, after what felt like the longest wait of my life, Uncle looked up from his letters.

“I suppose Christian has told you of Caleb’s punishment? I shouldn’t have to tell you that what he did last night, in public no less, is something I will not tolerate. Had anyone caught him, well I very much doubt any of us would be welcome back in court ever again”. I knew this already, but I sensed Uncle felt the need to say it anyway. “As for you, did you enjoy last night?”

He didn’t sound mad, I risked a glance at his face, he didn’t look particularly mad either. But then, I wasn’t sure I’d be able to tell even if he was. He was very good at hiding his emotions. He had to be if he wanted to survive in court.

“Yes Uncle” I replied. I hoped to give the briefest answers possible, perhaps then I’d be able to leave sooner.

“And that young man Christian found you with. Did you enjoy him?” His tone never changed, so I couldn’t be sure if he really was mad. But I was sure I was positively humiliated. My face grew burned and my palms began to sweat. I didn’t dare speak, but fortunately I didn’t have to. “I haven’t brought you here to punish you. As far as I’m aware, you didn’t do anything wrong that warrants such a thing. Though I must say, I hadn’t expected you to do anything of the sort. Although I suppose you have the prince to thank for that”. Uncle sat back, falling silent as he just watched me try to process his words.

Taking a deep breath, I did my best to relax. But I quickly found it rather difficult to relax when I was forcing myself to do so. It seemed Uncle was feeling merciful, as he allowed me some time to calm myself. I was relieved for this. It was already embarrassing enough for me to talk about such private things. It was even worse when I was being made to talk about them with my Uncle.

“So you did enjoy it then? What I mean is, he didn’t hurt you or force you to do things you weren’t ready for?”

I thought about it. Yes, I’d been hesitant and in all honesty I had been quite naïve. But it wasn’t like I’d said no. I’d just, sort of given in. I’d just wanted to fit in, like Prince Sebastian, and I had enjoyed it. It wasn’t like I regretted it, though I certainly regretted being caught by Christian. I’d been absolutely mortified when that had happened. I shook my head in response.

“Good. I’m pleased to see at least one of you was thinking. Now I brought you here to discuss our promise. Do you recall it?”

“Which one? About the ball or about the lessons?” I’d managed to calm myself enough to respond verbally, much to my relief.

“The ball. I have already given you permission to continue your lessons. It would be unwise of me to deny you an education, if anything it might endanger you further down the line. There are some alphas out there who won’t think twice to take advantage of any omega they come across. I hope by receiving these lessons, you’ll be better equipped to know what to do in such a situation”. I hoped so too. “As for the ball, as I’m sure you remember, I agreed you could attend just this once. That was our agreement. Now I’m aware Annaliese and Caleb enjoyed having you come with us. However, despite their objections, you will not be attending any further balls unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?”

I was confused. I already knew this, yet Uncle acted as though this was new information. Had he expected me to beg? To plead with him, despite the promise we’d made? Surely he knew by now that I just wasn’t like that. I knew very well that despite everything that had happened last night, I wasn’t of the same level as my Uncle’s family. I was trapped in a strange place between servitude and family, as Uncle’s ward I was his to do with as he saw fit.

“Yes Uncle”.

Uncle appeared appeased, which again I found strange. I found myself wondering just what exactly had my cousins been saying to him. And for that matter, when they’d even found the time to talk. I mean I could understand Annaliese, she’d been there until the end. But Caleb? He’d come home with me.

“Good. You may leave. But before you go, I need you to bring Caleb to me. And inform the rest of the staff I do not wish to be disturbed until noon”. Uncle waved me off.

I paused, reluctant to get up as I continued to watch Uncle work. Finally, he looked up once more, clearly concerned as to why I hadn’t followed orders.

“Yes?” Uncle frowned at me, causing me to swallow nervously.

“At the ball, the boy I was with, he said he wanted to call on me”. I was too embarrassed to continue, instead dropping my gaze.

That’s when Uncle did something I hadn’t expected him to do. He laughed. It was kind of a low chuckle that would have sounded very strange coming from anyone else, but coming from him it seemed right.

“Is that so? And you believed him?”

I couldn’t help but feel hurt at those words. But at the same time I understood why he said them.

“No. He only said them so he could kiss me. I know he didn’t really care. I just, I thought you should know. I know he won’t, but if he ever did, I don’t want him to know I’m here”. With that said, I bowed once and turned to leave.

Uncle didn’t try to stop me, even though I was sure he had questions. But what I’d said, I’d meant it. Damien had only seen me at my absolute best. I knew I could never remain that way for more than a single night. And if he ever came here and saw me as I normally was, well it was just too embarrassing to think about. I didn’t want one of the best memories I had, to be spoiled with something as cruel as reality. Not that it would matter. I knew I’d likely never see him again and even if I did, he’d likely already be mated.

I made my way to Caleb’s room, trying to ignore the thoughts that kept swimming through my mind. Part of me feared talking to Caleb. After last night, well let’s just say he was very informative about what society expected of omegas. Explicitly so. I still felt myself grow hot at the memory of it. Still, I found myself wanting to see him, just to check that he was alright. Of course I knew he wouldn’t be after his father got through with him, but there wasn’t anything I could do about that.

It didn’t take long at all to find Caleb; in fact, he’d seemed to be waiting for me. Compared to how he’d been last night, he looked awful. I wasn’t sure if it was from the punch or from getting caught, that made him look so pale and withdrawn. But with his sweat slicked hair and trembling hands, he looked to be a shadow of his former self. I suspected it was what to come that had him looking this way, but I didn’t dare say anything. I’d been punished before when I was younger and it was an experience I’d endeavoured never to repeat again. I didn’t envy Caleb in the slightest. Though I did feel sorry for him.

I tried to give Caleb a smile as I knocked on Uncle’s door, but I don’t think I did very well. We both knew what would likely happen and that made smiling and other such happy thoughts, difficult to achieve. Instead I stepped aside to let him enter, I didn’t dare go inside myself. Once inside he looked back at me briefly, I forced myself to look away. With Uncle there, waiting for him, I didn’t dare say or do anything that could be of some comfort. I didn’t want to risk Uncle punishing me as well. Instead I left, closing the door behind me firmly.

I waited a moment or two, with my ear pressed against the door. However, I couldn’t hear anything. I wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Rather than wait, I decided to leave as quietly as I could. If I was caught listening, I was sure I’d soon end up where Caleb was.

I decided to get started on my chores. Although reduced from what they had once been, I still had to do them. Plus, as I recalled Uncle’s words, I needed to inform the staff about his request. I tried hard not to think about why he’d made such a request, though I found myself hoping Caleb would recover quickly. Of course once I stated, it was very difficult to stop thinking about what was going on behind those closed doors. Fortunately, I soon found myself approaching the kitchens. If nothing else, they’d serve as a good distraction.

“You’re up? I have to say I hadn’t expected to see you for another hour yet. Hand me that pot won’t you?” I did as Cook asked, relieved to have something to do. “So how was it? The ball I mean? I hear you danced with a prince, that true?” I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

“He got caught kissing an alpha behind a pillar too”. I froze at that, my cheeks burning horribly. It didn’t help when Michael came up to me, chuckling and ruffling my hair as though I were a child. “I wouldn’t worry about it though. I hear Caleb got caught doing something far worse. If anything you got lucky. You had a bit of fun and most will be too busy gossiping about Caleb, to remember what you did”.

It really shouldn’t have relieved me so much to hear that, but it did. Had I been older, I might very well have kissed Michael then and there. Only out of gratitude mind you. But of course I refrained. The last thing I wanted was to bring even more attention to myself. Already I could see some of the maids and kitchen staff just waiting to catch me alone. No doubt eager to hear about my time at the palace.

For the next few hours I worked on my chores, thankful that most of them involved being outside and away from the majority of the staff. It wasn’t that I was trying to avoid them. It’s just, well alright so maybe I was a little. But could you blame me? I just knew that as soon as I went inside, I’d be bombarded with questions about the ball, about the Royal Family and of course about my cousins. Particularly Caleb who, as far as I knew, was still with Uncle.

“Phoenix! Cook needs you!” One of the kitchen staff yelled at me, waving me over.

I was relieved. Whenever Cook asked for me specifically, it usually meant I needed to go into town. That was exactly what I was hoping for. For a chance to hide away from everyone and perhaps see Evan again. Of course I had a lot to tell him, some of which I wasn’t sure how he’d react to. Still, he was pretty much the only person outside of my family that I knew. Aside from the staff of course. Plus, I’ll admit I was looking forward to buying a cake or two. His parents certainly made some of the best I’d ever seen.

As expected, when I entered the kitchens, Cook shoved a note at me and sent me on my way. Unlike the last few times, I didn’t have the luxury of using the carriage. But I didn’t particularly need it. I wasn’t going in to town to impress anyone. Provided I avoided mud puddles and piles of manure, I was reasonably confident I’d arrive in almost the same state that I’d left in.

They wouldn’t let me go alone; sending a lone omega out into the woods was how most stories started. At least those with a gruesome ending. Instead, Michael was volunteered to escort me. Though how it could be called volunteering when he wasn’t there to volunteer, was something I didn’t understand. But he didn’t seem too upset about it. If anything he looked rather relieved. It made me wonder what he’d done this time and how long it would be before anyone found out about it. I got my answer a few minutes after we departed. I must admit, I never realised just how loudly Cook could scream. Nor did I realise just how fast Michael could run with the proper incentive. And an angry Cook, was most definitely a proper incentive.

The walk into town didn’t take as long as it might of, had Lucinda or another maid been with us. Apparently too much walking was bad for you, or so I’d been told. But I’d never thought so. I actually rather enjoyed it. Michael seemed to enjoy it too. Or to be more specific, he seemed to enjoy it more, the further we got away from Cook.

By the time we arrived, a good hour and a half had passed. Had we not cut through the woods, during which Michael deemed it appropriate to tell me horror stories of omegas lost in the woods, we would likely have been walking for three or four hours at least. When we arrived, the first thing I did was place the order Cook had given me. By then Michael had already disappeared to do whatever it was he’d come to do. Not that I cared much, no I already had my next destination in mind.

“Phoenix!”

As I opened the door to the bakery, I smiled at Evan as he unloaded a fresh batch of bread from the ovens. Not five seconds later, his parents had both appeared as if from nowhere, smiling at me in that jolly way of theirs.

“Are you working?” I asked. While I did want to talk to him, I knew I couldn’t just expect him to drop everything for me. He had a job to do, we all did. We couldn’t just pick and choose which ones we finished. No matter how much we might have liked to.

“No, no. He was just helping me before the bread burned. Why don’t you two go out back. It’s been a while since we saw you last. I heard you got to go to the ball. Was it really as grand as they said? And the Prince, did you really meet him?” Evan’s mother smiled at me.

“Mother please!” Evan looked rather embarrassed.

“Off you go now, there’s a good lad. Oh why don’t you take a biscuit dear?” Well I wasn’t about to turn down free food.

I gave my thanks just as Evan began dragging me through the back door. Had anyone seen us, they probably would have scoffed or sneered. It was quite obvious that Evan was no alpha, and more so that I was an omega, much to my annoyance. Naturally people would have assumed the worst and no doubt Uncle would get wind of it by the day’s end. I was far from eager to end up in the state Caleb was likely in, so I found it difficult to relax as I scanned the area for gossip mongers. You couldn’t be too careful. Despite their prim and proper appearance, they truly were demons in disguise. Eager to ruin a person’s reputation for the silliest of reasons.

“I’m sorry about my mother”. Evan sighed, flipping over a nearby box for us to sit on.

“Don’t be. She makes good biscuits”. I’d meant it as a joke and thankfully Evan laughed. I still wasn’t used to the idea of having friends that were just mine. But then, I suspected Evan was quite the same in that regard.

“So how was the ball. Did you dance with anyone?”

I swallowed my mouthful, staring down at the biscuit in my hands before speaking. “I danced with the Prince. And Damien”. I mumbled the last part, hoping he hadn’t heard it. While I wanted to tell him everything, it was still very embarrassing.

“Who's Damien?” I had hoped Evan would be distracted by the mention of the Prince. But no, it seemed he knew me better than I’d thought.

“An alpha. I think he’s around Annaliese’ age. We uh, we danced”. I tried to leave it there, but Evan wasn’t so easily convinced.

“What did you do? What did he do? You’re hiding something aren’t you? What happened? Did he…he didn’t _hurt_ you, did he?” His eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he stared at me, waiting for my response.

I groaned loudly, feeling my cheeks burn once more. But I knew I’d have to tell him everything. I was quite terrible at keeping secrets. My own secrets at least.

“No. He didn’t _hurt_ me. He…he kissed me”. The look on Evan’s face, I’ll never forget that look as long as I live.

“HE WHAT!?”

After that, things sort of went downhill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I’d meant to update some of my other fics before this, but I couldn’t stop myself. So enjoy!

I could see that Evan was upset, but I wasn’t entirely sure why. I knew this type of thing made him uncomfortable. Growing up in an environment where daily sweets and treats were the norm, had caused him to be heavier than others his age. I knew there were others who teased him. Those same others would brag about the betas and omegas they’d kissed and done whatever else with. And Evan, well no one really expected him to find anyone interested in him. Not even Evan himself. That’s what made it so sad. And now, he’d had to hear about what had happened at the ball. About the kisses and the touching, while knowing no one would do the same with him. By the time I realised it, I couldn’t have felt worse.

“Sorry”. I stared down at my feet. I couldn’t think of where else to look.

“Don’t be”. Evan sounded quiet, hesitant even. “You shouldn’t be sorry. I’m just…being stupid”.

“Stupid? No you’re not”.

“I…I know what they say about me. I’m not, I’m not like you. I’m just a beta. A fat, ugly beta who everyone makes fun of. It’s just, when I’m with you, I don’t feel it so much. With you I just forget about it, I’m too busy having fun”. Evan fell silent. For a long time neither of us said anything. “So how was it?”

“It was…strange. But it didn’t mean anything, I already know it didn’t. It’s just as Christian said, it was a bit of practice. That’s all”.

“Since when do you listen to anything Christian says?” I smiled at that, glancing up at him.

“I wouldn’t normally. But he does know a lot more about this than I do. Not that it matters; Uncle said I wasn’t to attend another ball. It was just for my birthday, because I came of age. So I’ll probably never see him again”. I wasn’t used to talking about such things, they just made me uncomfortable. But I was the one who’d brought it up in the first place.

“Will you miss him?” Evan asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Would I miss Damien? Would I miss the first alpha I ever danced with, the first alpha who ever kissed me? The longer I thought about it, the more I became sure of my answer. “I don’t know”. 

“Y-you don’t know? How can you not know? I thought your answer would have been yes. You said he kissed you. He was your first, wasn’t he?”

I looked around, staring at the walls that surrounded us. Rather than say anything I just nodded. I was hoping he’d talk about something else, but it just seemed too awkward to ask.

“Phoenix?” I turned back to him, waiting for him to continue. “Could I-” he turned away. His cheeks growing red.

“Could you-?” I prompted. I’d never seen him act like this.

“Would you mind if we…kissed? Just once? So I can see what it’s like?” He spoke quickly towards the end, clearly embarrassed.

I stood there stunned, I could feel my own face heat up. While it was true we’d become good friends, best friends even, surely this was a bit much? Friends didn’t normally go around kissing each other, even if just for practice, right? That sort of thing was for lovers to do together. Or even those just courting, to see if they’d make a good match. At least, that’s what I’d always thought. But then, well I’d never really had friends before Evan, so what did I know? Maybe I was wrong.

“Y-you want to…kiss me?” I stammered, I could feel my face grow even hotter. I didn’t think such a thing could be possible. Any moment now, I was sure you could fry eggs on my cheeks.

Evan looked away nervously, biting his lip and shifting form one leg to the other. “S-sorry. I know I shouldn’t ask. It’s just uh…well I figured this might be my only chance. You’ve heard what everyone says about me, I’d be lucky to find anyone by the time I’m thirty! I just…you’ve always been nice to me”.

I couldn’t believe what I was about to do, but he just looked so forlorn. I knew fine well how the others treated him, how they called him names and made fun of him at every opportunity. I hated it! He didn’t deserve that, no one did! Evan was good and kind and he always smelled so sweet. Not that I went around sniffing him of course, but with all the time he spent around the shop, well the smell of sugar just seemed to cling to him. I really liked it, even if I did usually end up starving because of it.

“Alright”.

I could barely bring myself to look at him, wringing my hands from nervousness. While it was true it wouldn’t be my first kiss, it would be my first with him. In a way it would be worse than it was before. With Damien, I hardly knew him. With Evan, well I may not have known him long, but I still knew a great deal more about him. And what about when it was over? I’d likely never see Damien again, but I couldn’t bear not to see Evan again. It was awkward enough with Damien, though I suppose the punch helped things along a little. But I wouldn’t be able to hide from Evan, nor did I want to. He was my friend. My best friend even. I didn’t want to lose him over something as silly as a kiss.

“Y-you will? Really?” He looked so shocked, as though he’d never dreamed I’d agree to such a thing. Truth be told, I could barely believe it either. “B-but why?”

“What do you mean why? Why not? It’s not fair if I’m the only one to get kissed. Even if I am an omega, that doesn’t mean I’m anything special. Besides, you’re kind and handsome and-”.

“No I’m not”. Evan frowned at me. “I’m not handsome, you don’t need to lie like that. I know what I look like”.

I scowled, I didn’t mean to but whenever he talked about such things, I couldn’t keep myself from getting mad. “Clearly you don’t. You think you’re ugly but you’re not!” I protested, a little too loudly at that. We both froze, looking around nervously to see if anyone might be listening. Fortunately, we were quite well hidden behind the wooden fence and storage shed. Unless they knew where to find us and as long as we stayed quiet, we wouldn’t need to worry about any old busybodies. “You’re really not! You’re funny and kind and you have hair like the sun! You’re not…you’re not ugly. So stop saying that!” I lowered my voice.

“A-alright” Evan stammered. “I won’t” he agreed. We both stood there awkwardly for a moment, too nervous to actually go through with it. Finally though, much to my relief, Evan turned to me. “Then…shall we?”

I nodded, feeling my stomach twist and turn. I wasn’t sure why it was affecting me so. I didn’t like Evan like that, not in _that_ way. There was no reason for me to feel as nervous as I did. It reminded me of when I was with Damien. I could barely finish that thought before Evan moved even closer.

When Evan finally kissed me, our lips touching for barely more than a second before he pulled away, I didn’t really feel anything. As bad as it sounds, I didn’t excite me in the slightest. I wasn’t sure why, perhaps because he was Evan? Perhaps because he wasn’t an alpha? I just didn’t know. It was all rather anti-climactic. As Evan pulled back I expected him to feel the same way. Perhaps a little more flustered, but not particularly affected by the kiss.

“Th-thank you. At least now I know what it feels like. Did…did you uh, feel anything?” Evan looked nervous, though he’d obviously cheered up a bit.

“Did you?” I asked. I just didn’t feel comfortable telling him I hadn’t felt anything.

Evan blushed. “Well, it was nice. I liked it. It’s just-” he blushed. “-I thought I might feel _more_. I’ve seen the way my parents kiss and the way couples courting might kiss, they always seem like they can never get enough. S-sorry, I didn’t mean-”.

“No, it’s fine! That’s…well I feel the same way. I mean I didn’t really feel much different. Not like, well you know”. I stared down at my feet, feeling more embarrassed than I had to begin with.

“So, what do we do now?” Evan asked after another awkward silence. I shrugged in response.

“We could go around town a bit. Take a walk?” Evan offered, he seemed to be regaining his confidence.

“As friends?” I asked, just to make sure. He nodded and smiled. “As friends” I confirmed. We both gave a sigh of relief at that.

It hadn’t been much of a kiss, not that I was in much of a position to judge. But it really had felt like nothing more than our lips pressing together. There’d been no heat, no excitement, it had just felt like something that I needed to do. But at least he seemed happy enough with it. It just meant we weren’t a good match in the long run. I got the feeling we were both quite relieved about that.

“I should let my parents know where we’re going. You coming?”

I nodded, “sure”.

I waited for Evan by the counter, just watching his mother put tray after tray of cakes and pastries out for display. Every so often a customer would come in, demanding her attention. Whether they wanted a chat or to buy something, they always seemed to stay longer than they should. And more often than not, they spent quite a bit of time looking at me. It made me nervous to say the least.

“Ready to go?”

Evan appeared next to me, startling me from my observations. Once again I just nodded, a little embarrassed at having been caught off guard. But Evan didn’t seem to mind, he just grabbed my hand and headed for the door. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the looks their customers gave us when he did that.

As soon as we were outside, Evan dropped my hand as though it scalded him. When he did that, I felt a strange mix of hurt and relief. It wasn’t that I wanted to hold his hand, but the way he acted, as though he couldn’t wait to get rid of me, well it hurt. It got me thinking about the kiss. Part of me, a big part, feared I’d messed everything up. Perhaps that’s why he was acting like this. That got me to thinking, was he lying when he said he didn’t feel anything? Or was I just overthinking things again? I did tend to do that a lot.

“Sorry, I just, I mean they were staring at you. I just wanted to help”. Evan smiled sheepishly.

I sort of understood. You could never be sure how people would react around omegas. Evan grabbing my hand, it wasn’t meant to be a sign of ownership, though I suppose some may have taken it as that, but a sign of support. I knew Evan had my back, just as I had his. Of course with the kiss and now the hand holding, well I was just relieved no one knew about the kiss. Otherwise they would have certainly got the wrong idea. I could only imagine the problems that would cause. Even now, there was sure to be a few comments here and there. I only hoped Uncle never got word of them.

“You want to go to the fountain?” I asked, eager to change the subject.

The fountain, which stood right in the town square, was a common spot for friends and lovers to meet. I wasn’t sure how it had come to be, but the white stone that surrounded it was decorated with creatures I’d never seen before. I imagined it must have been quite old, though I’d never thought to ask about it. Most days, it was surrounded by market stalls, selling everything from jewellery to food. On those days, if I was free, I liked to sit by the water, eating whatever was cheap. Those were the days I felt like I could stay there forever. Just sitting there, watching people. It was nice.

“Sure”. Evan smiled at me, a real smile this time.

It didn’t take long to get to the fountain, though it was busier than I’d have liked. It was a market day and like always, there were large crowds surrounding the stalls and various street performers. Everything was bright and cheerful, I half wondered if the ball last night had anything to do with it. Maybe this was their way of celebrating, for those who hadn’t been invited? Whatever it was, it was louder than I would have liked, but at least it gave us something else to talk about. With any luck, there’d be no more mention of the awkwardness we’d both felt earlier.

“Quick, there’s a spot!” Evan nudged me.

With haste, we both hurried. We must have looked ridiculous, had anyone cared enough to watch us, but we had good reason. With the sun shining bright and smells of food saturating the air, we were lucky there was any space by the fountain at all. Already I could see some children wading in the water. Their parents dipping their feet in as the smiled and laughed. For a brief moment I felt a pang of something inside me. I was reminded of my father, way back when, when he’d play with me and smile the way their family was smiling. I hadn’t thought about him for some time, having been too distracted by the ball. But it was times during like this, when I saw what I was missing, that I really remembered him.

“Ah!” I heard a crash behind me, so I turned. The first thing I saw was Evan sprawled on the ground. The second was another boy, a young alpha around our age. Maybe a year or two older. It didn’t take much to realise what he’d done.

The boy laughed cruelly, prompting his friends to do the same. “Look at the little piggy squeal. I’ve never seen such a pathetic sight. And what’s this? He’s got a little omega with him, has he?”

I’d already bent to help Evan up. I didn’t need to look to recognise he was thoroughly embarrassed. I don’t think I’d ever felt quite so angry before. “Why did you do that!?” I yelled at him, stepping forward before I even had time to think about my actions.

Without warning he grabbed me, a sneer on his face. “And why should I tell you? You’re just an omega. A pretty one I’ll admit, but still just an omega. You shouldn’t be with him, he’s just a useless beta. Didn’t anyone tell you? Only an alpha can claim an omega. So what do you say? Are you ready to be my bitch?” He smirked at me, I shuddered in revulsion.

I knew what society expected me to do, to wait for another alpha to rush in and save me. But I didn’t have an alpha of my own, nor did I want one. Had Uncle been with me, it would have been his responsibility to put him in his place. Or Christian if Uncle wasn’t around. But neither were here, it was just me and Evan. And as a beta, well they weren’t exactly known for winning fights against alphas. So with no other option, I did something I was quite certain would get me into a lot of trouble. It was something Christian of all people had once taught me. Why he’d taught me it, I didn’t know, but I have to admit, I was very glad I did.

All it took was one quick, hard kick in a very sensitive place. Christian had told me that if I did it right, just about any alpha would drop like a stone. He’d even had me practice on him, with certain precautions in place of course. I’d have to thank him for it later, because like he’d said, it worked like a charm. The alpha dropped to his knees with a scream, clutching his privates with an intensity I found a little frightening. I winced in sympathy, I’d certainly never normally do such a thing. I may have been an omega, but I was still male. While I was lucky enough to avoid suffering such a thing, I didn’t take much to imagine what kind of pain he must have been in. Still, it wasn’t like he’d given me a choice.

“Don’t ever touch me again!” I really hadn’t meant to say that. I suppose I could blame it on the excitement of the moment. Aggravating alphas, even those curled up in a ball on the floor, was never a smart idea. But then, by that point, I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.

It didn’t even register that we were out in public. Not until three men came running up to us. Just as his friends looked ready to advance, I stumbled back shakily, breathing heavily. Behind me I felt Evan grab my arm, providing some much needed support. I remember Annaliese had once said that if ever I were to find myself in trouble that I should just cry. No one wanted to see an omega cry, or so she’d claimed. At the time I thought it ridiculous. Just because I was an omega didn’t mean I’d lost my pride. I wasn’t some weeping maiden like in the stories. I’d even asked Caleb about it, thinking he’d agree with me. But he hadn’t. He’d said it was true, at least for anyone we weren’t related to. Still, the idea had never felt right to me, so I’d never thought to give it a go. But now, much to my embarrassment, I struggled to keep the tears at bay. It wasn’t that I thought they’d get me out of trouble, which I was surely in, I just couldn’t seem to keep myself together.

I’d meant to keep an eye on the alpha’s friends; a mix of betas and alphas. But as the three men approached, the sight of one distracted me enough for one of his friends to lunge at me. Evan yelped behind me, stumbling back and pulling me away just in time. Without thinking I kicked out, freezing as a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the square. The boy toppled to the ground, groaning. I could only feel relief that he was still alive. For a split second, I feared I’d killed him.

The next thing I knew I was being tugged away once more. But it wasn’t Evan doing the pulling, no, it was Matthew. The same Matthew who just last night had been quite enamoured with Sebastian. I just didn’t know how to react, so I blinked, thinking I was somehow imagining him being there. But no, he was still there and the closer I looked, the more worried he seemed.

“Are you alright?” Matthew asked. I noticed Evan standing off to the side. I nodded and he sighed. “Good. Wait here”.

I looked to Evan for help, but he looked just as confused as I was. “Do you know him?” he asked.

“He was at the ball with Prince Sebastian” I replied.

I glanced at the crowds that had long since stopped to stare at us. Even the nearby street performers had stopped their acts to see what was going on. I turned my attention back to the spectacle before me, trying to ignore the burning from my cheeks. By now, the young alpha’s friends were dangling from the hands of Matthew’s companions. Kicking and screaming, they looked like children throwing a tantrum, a far cry from the intimidating figures they’d been only moments ago.

“Show’s over folks, nothing to see here!” Matthew called out, waving to someone behind me. Confused, I turned around, as did several people in the crowd, only to see another two figures approaching us.

 _Damien_.

I wasn’t imagining it; it really was him! I froze, swallowing nervously as they came closer, pushing through the crowds and ordering people to disperse. It seemed to take an age, but eventually they reached us. _He_ reached us. Desperate, I looked over to Evan who mouthed something to me. I may not have been able to hear him, but I knew what he was asking. So I nodded. The look on his face, had I not been so terrified, I would have laughed out loud.

I moved over to stand by Evan, ready to use him as a shield if need be. It sounded cowardly, but I had never even imagined I’d see Damien again. Especially not this soon. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted him to recognise me. I was hardly at my best. Sure my clothes were clean, but that was about it. Compared to how I’d looked at the ball, I might as well have been dressed in rags. That’s how I felt in that moment, as though I were just another commoner. For Damien to see me like this, it was humiliating. I didn’t like to think of myself as vain or shallow, but this proved how much like my cousins I really was.

“A-are you alright?” I whispered to Evan, relieved when he nodded at me with a shaky smile.

“I-I’m fine. Are you? That was some kick you gave him”. I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. But at least it made Evan laugh.

“You two, come here”.

I froze, Evan did the same. Our mirth evaporated as one of the men beckoned us closer. I didn’t dare look at Damien or Matthew, praying that perhaps they wouldn’t recognise me. Instead I let my gaze drop to the floor, keeping it there.

“We’ve got this handled. Get them to tell you what happened, then make sure they’re taken home. We don’t need another incident. As for you boys, you’re coming with me”.

I heard a series of yelps, grunts and curses that grew fainter and fainter. Still, I didn’t dare look up. In the end though, I didn’t really have a choice. The next thing I knew, someone had their fingers under my chin, tilting my head up gently.

“Phoenix? That is you, isn’t it? We met at the ball, do you remember?”

I nodded, “Damien”. I wasn’t sure what else I was supposed to say.

“Who’s your friend?” Was it my imagination or did Damien’s voice grow colder?

“This is Evan. He’s my best friend”. I must have been imagining it because Damien smiled pleasantly at Evan.

“A pleasure. You’re a beta?” When Evan nodded, Damien smiled once more. “Are you both alright?”

We both nodded. “Are we in trouble?” Evan asked. I smiled a little, relieved he hadn’t left it to me to ask.

“Well that depends. Did either of you provoke those boys into attacking you like that?” Damien sounded pleasant enough, but there was an edge to his words I didn’t like.

“They pushed Evan first. They hurt him so I yelled at them. Then one of them got mad and grabbed me and I just…reacted”. I frowned, trying to explain it the best way I could.

“He kicked him in the balls. Then damn near knocked the other one out with another kick. I’ve never seen anything quite like it. You sure know how to pick them” Matthew explained. It sounded like he was teasing towards the end, but I wasn’t sure what he meant by that last remark. Damien seemed to, though he didn’t look all that happy about it.

“I see. Are you sure you’re not hurt? You’re very lucky you know. Omegas aren’t supposed to do what you just did. It’s just, it’s very dangerous for you to act that way. People will start to talk. You’re still young right now, so they’ll probably forget about you. But promise me you’ll be more careful. You really shouldn’t be out here without an alpha to escort you. You can never be sure who might be lurking about”. Damien stroked my cheek, giving me a strange look. I didn’t like it, it made me feel even worse about myself. I knew I’d done wrong, I knew what I’d done wasn’t considered acceptable, yet I’d done it anyway. But I hadn’t had a choice! Thankfully Damien seemed to understand that. “Don’t worry, if anyone asks I’ll set things straight for you. Now surely you didn’t come to town by yourself? Where’s your escort?”

“Ph-Phoenix?” A voice behind us caused Damien to move away from me. I barely stopped myself from trying to follow him. I supposed I had my omega nature to blame for that. “Are you alright? What happened? I thought you were going to the bakery to see your friend?” Michael gaped at us, stepping forward and pulling me into his arms.

I breathed out shakily, burying my head into his chest. I didn’t want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to stay like that. I just wanted to feel safe again.

“Who are you?” There was that tone again, I really didn’t like it.

“Michael. I work at the Duvall residence. I escorted Phoenix to town so he could see his friend, while I ran some errands. And you are?” Michael was acting strangely too. I didn’t understand it.

“Damien. We met at the ball last night. You could say we’re _very_ well acquainted”.

What was Damien doing? Why was I even asking? I knew exactly what he was doing. It was the same thing I’d seen Christian do whenever he showed interest in an omega. I tried to remember my lessons. It was something about territoriality, wasn’t it? But that made it sound like we were animals, not people. But it was something to do with jealousy and making a claim, I was sure of it. I just didn’t fully understand it.

“Oh? So you’re the alpha that kissed him. I can see what he sees in you. Are you ready to go?”

I blinked, it took a while for me to realise Michael was talking to me. I pulled back, stepping out of Michael’s arms, just thankful I hadn’t actually cried. That would have been too humiliating for words. I finally nodded, looking over at Evan who smiled weakly.

“You’re leaving? Where’s your carriage? I’ll be happy to escort you” Damien offered.

“W-we didn’t bring one. We walked here”. I spoke up, regretting it when everyone’s attention returned to me.

“Walked? Really? But that must be miles! How could you possibly walk all that way? Surely that can’t be good for you?” I suddenly felt weary, as though all my energy had just left my body. “I won’t hear of it. Come, I insist you both ride in my carriage. Matthew, do you think you could take his friend home? You’re the baker’s lad aren’t you?” Damien asked Evan who nodded. “Right, well Matthew will take you home. You may be getting a visit from the guards later today. Matthew will let the know what happened, but if they have any more questions they might stop by. So be sure to let your parents know. Now if you’ll please follow me, my carriage is just on the other side of the square”.

I didn’t even register what was happening. I just watched as Evan was ushered away, even as he tried craning his head back to look at me. Then I found myself being coaxed along, with Michael wrapping an arm around my shoulders, as he kept me close to him. It should have made me embarrassed or perhaps a bit self-conscious, but truthfully, I found it quite reassuring. The next thing I knew, I was being bundled into a carriage. With Michael sat beside me and Damien sat opposite me. And before I knew it, we were headed home.

As I stared out of the window, unsure of what to say, a thought popped into my head. What was Uncle going to say when we arrived? Whatever it was, I was sure it wouldn’t be anything good

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time. This is much later than I had planned to update, but I’m currently juggling three deadlines plus another four fics, so sticking to a two-month timeline really isn’t working right now. But I can promise that I’m not abandoning this.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentioning of spanking in this chapter and one line where it actually does take place. This includes partial nudity, but I can assure you, the relationship between Phoenix and his Uncle is strictly non-sexual. Thought I’d better mention it as I’m sure someone would have if I didn’t.
> 
> Also, in the final couple of paragraphs there is also discussion of a teenagers engaging in sexual activity, for which I’d like to remind people, Phoenix will not be engaging in such behaviours until he is 15. I know a few of you have been concerned about that in the past. Remember he is still 13. Though I am planning to change this within the next two chapters.

 

For years I’d watched my cousins endure the attentions of some of the finest alphas and omegas. Such things were only to be expected, given my Uncle’s standing in high society. For a time, I had wondered though I never did dare dream, what it might be like to be in their position. I never wanted an alpha, not really, yet the idea of having someone so utterly devoted to you, was an idea I liked very much. I hadn’t known such devotion since my father’s passing and truthfully, I wasn’t sure I ever would. Even as an omega, in a society like ours, family status meant more to most than just about anything. Reputation, power and wealth were key, anyone who wished to succeed in society needed all three. As for me, I had none. Though apparently, that would soon change.

I had known from the first day I visited the palace that people would notice me. But I had hoped, rather foolishly, that their interest would soon wane. I was still too young for any reasonable person to consider pursuing; I should have been just another omega who’d recently presented. But I wasn’t. I blamed Prince Sebastian for all of it. He was the one to drag me to his brother, with whom I had no choice but to dance with. He was the one who introduced me to Damien, with whom I…well I’m sure I don’t need to repeat it. I should have known, or rather I did know, that becoming anyway affiliated with the royal family would bring me attention. And attention, as I was beginning to learn, was something you had to very careful with.

I still wasn’t sure how I felt about Damien. There was something about him, about his attentions towards me, that worried me. Of course I knew how lucky I was to have someone like him escorting me home. And it was true that he had asked to call on me sometime. Still, I don’t know why, but I felt ill at ease. I suppose it was because I’d never before received such attentions. It was all so new, so different and unexpected that it scared me. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do. Mr Hamish’s lessons certainly hadn’t prepared me for how this would feel. Not for the first time I wished I could just return to the way things were before. When I knew what to expect, when everything was just so much simpler.

“Phoenix?” Uncle came out to greet us, I wondered who it had been to alert him of our presence. But the thought didn’t linger, no, for I soon found myself at the centre of attention. It wasn’t a place I liked being in.

“Uncle” I greeted. Then I just stood there, unsure of what to say.

“Lord Duvall? It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Damien, I met your nephew at the ball and ran into him while in town. I hope I didn’t bring offence by escorting him here by carriage. He claims he’d walked into town and didn’t bring a carriage. It was…surprising to say the least”.

Damien stepped forward, giving a short bow in greeting. As he gestured to his carriage, decorated in a manner befitting nobility, I couldn’t help but frown. While I knew it wasn’t the normal way to travel into town, it really wasn’t as unusual as he was claiming it to be. The servants had done it countless times. They couldn’t all be as lucky as Lucinda, whose duties allowed her much more luxury than most. Being Annaliese’s maid entitled her to use the carriage when collecting Annaliese’s dresses and such. Though I was sure she’d used it once or twice for her own pleasure, not that I could blame her. While I quite enjoyed the walk myself, it always felt so freeing and peaceful, I could admit it was very long indeed. But still, it wasn’t like I was the only one to ever try it. To be honest, I didn’t quite understand why Damien was making such a fuss.

“It’s a pleasure, indeed my nephew mentioned you when we returned from the ball. He seemed to think quite highly of you”. I very much wanted to disappear at that. “As for the walk, well it may be surprising to some, but I must confess I myself have done it from time to time. I’ve found it’s an excellent way to be alone with my thoughts. This place is so lively, peace and quiet is somewhat hard to come by. And the forest itself is really quite lovely. My late wife and I used to take picnics near the river. I have fond memories of the place” Uncle smiled. “Did you wish to stay? I confess we weren’t expecting anyone, but-” Damien interrupted him.

“Oh no, please Lord Duvall, you needn’t trouble yourself on my account. I’m afraid I have a prior engagement I must see to. But, with your permission of course, perhaps I might call again another time?” Damien asked. I could tell without looking that he was looking at me. I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to respond, this sort of thing, well it had never happened to me before today. At least, not that I could recall.

“Of course, I’m sure my children will be very happy to meet you again. And I’m sure my nephew is grateful for your assistance”. Uncle put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

In all the time we’d spent together in the carriage, with Damien watching me, making small talk and watching the scenery go by, not one had I thought to thank him. It was embarrassing to realise just how uncivilised I’d been behaving. “Y-yes, thank you for your assistance”. I bowed as was customary, trying desperately to not become noticeably flustered. I’d already embarrassed myself enough.

“You’re very welcome. But before I leave, there’s an urgent matter that must be brought to your attention, Lord Duvall. While in town, I came upon your nephew and his friend at the mercy of an unsavoury group of alphas. Your nephew did a very admirable job of defending them both, unfortunately this was in a very public place. As I’m sure you’re aware, people are prone to gossip. While it was clear to me and my companions that it was a clear case of self-defence, I fear that others may not see it as such. I thought it best to inform you of this, so should anyone say anything, you’d be well prepared”.

For a moment Uncle didn’t say anything, he just looked at the three of us with an intense look on his face. I waited in silence, flinching a little as Uncle stared at me, his gaze intense. Finally he just sighed, nodding once. “I see. I thank you for bringing my attention to this. It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude. As I’m sure you’ve heard, this hasn’t been the first time my nephew has been at the mercy of an alpha. Not too long ago he was attacked in our home. After that, I know it must seem quite unusual, but I had a tutor sent to teach my children how to defend themselves if necessary. Phoenix was only a child then; it was the only way I could help him feel safe in our home. And with this now, well I’m a little concerned about what will happen when he’s older. He’s a good boy, he really is. But he’ll need an alpha to take care of him in the future. I just hope he can move past this quickly. As you said, people can be terrible gossips”.

Damien nodded, his face stern. But then he smiled again as he turned to me, making me feel happy. “Yes indeed. Should I hear anyone speak of this, I’ll be sure to set them straight. Your nephew is truly a delight for me to have met. I won’t tolerate anyone speaking badly of him”. I swallowed at that, I could feel my palms grow sweaty. “Well if you’ll excuse me, I’m afraid I must be going. I’ll be sure to keep in touch; we can arrange a time that would suit us both for me to visit”. With that said, Damien bowed once again.

“Indeed, I’m sure we’ll all look forward to it”. Uncle gave me a look, the kind of look that made me want to squirm where I stood.

“As will I” Damien replied. “Good day Lord Duvall. Good day Phoenix, I’m sure we’ll meet again soon”. Damien then nodded to Michael, yet he didn’t say a word to him. Though that was only to be expected, servants were supposed to be invisible.

Damien returned to his carriage, giving us all one last wave before he was off. For a moment or two we just stood there, watching his carriage until at last it disappeared.

“I think it may be time for you to return to your room Phoenix. Michael, I’d like to see you in my study, if you’d be so kind”.

“Yes Uncle”.

“Yes Lord Duvall”.

Nothing more was said as we went inside. Though I tried to sneak a glance or two at Uncle, his face remained unchanged. Michael’s on the other hand went through a truly fascinating colour change; from white to red and even to green, it really was quite remarkable. But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts.  Whatever Uncle wished to discuss with Michael, I was almost certain it wasn’t anything good. I was even more certain it was about me, a thought I found most unsettling.

I did as Uncle ordered, remaining quiet and obedient, just like any omega should. I knew it was probably too late, just as I knew Uncle would likely punish me for making such a spectacle of myself, but still I tried. It’s all I could think to do. Perhaps by doing so, he wouldn’t be quite so harsh with me.

“You’re back”.

I faltered as I heard Caleb’s voice. Lacking its usual cheerfulness, it sounded tight and constrained. As though he were in pain. Judging by the way he kept shifting, wincing with every movement, I could guess as to why that might be. What worried me more was how red his eyes were. No one liked to be punished, of course they didn’t, but for Caleb to cry from it, I knew it had to have been terrible.

“Yes. H-how are you feeling?” I’d never been terribly good at offering comfort, but Caleb didn’t seem angry by my question. I felt relieved.

“Sore. Father made sure I learned my lesson. He…he showed me what my actions might have done, what might have happened to me, to our family, even to you. I know better now” Caleb replied. He looked down at his feet, wincing once again. I found myself wincing in sympathy, hoping against hope that Uncle wouldn’t need to punish me the same way. Though I doubted I’d be so lucky.

“I’m sorry”. I wasn’t even sure why I was apologising. From the looks of it, neither was Caleb.

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything? It’s not your fault I did what I did. I just…if I’d done the same as you I wouldn’t be hurting right now. It’s my own fault, I deserved it”. He took a slightly shaky breath, before giving a pained smile. “Tell me, who was our visitor then? I saw him from my room. Father sent me there after…well you know”. Caleb shrugged his shoulders, I noticed they didn’t seem to be paining him. It was just the lower half that was, the thought of which had my stomach clenching in discomfort.

“Damien” I replied. Already I could feel my face start to grow warm. I half wondered if I’d ever be able to break myself of that habit.

“From the ball?” That Damien? The one that took your first kiss?” Caleb’s eyes were wide, a faint blush forming on his own cheeks, though for what reason I hadn’t the slightest idea.

I nodded. “We sort of ran into each other in town. Something happened and well, he brought me home”.

While conversation certainly wasn’t my strongest point, I knew from my lessons and Damien’s clear disproval, that admitting I’d kicked an alpha, not once but twice and in public no less, wasn’t something I ought to admit to. I knew I’d be getting punished, there’s no way I could avoid it. What I’d done was wrong, I should have waited for an alpha to save me. That’s what a proper omega would have done. But then, I wasn’t really a proper omega in the first place, was I? Caleb had been learning what it meant to be an omega for years now. And it showed. He was graceful and charming and had alphas staring at him from across the room. Whereas I…well I just wasn’t like that. Not yet. Part of me hoped I would become more like Caleb, that people would start treating me the way they treated him. But then I thought of what he’d been doing, the things I’d seen him do with other alphas and I just couldn’t. I just…I wasn’t sure I could ever act the way he did around alphas. I wasn’t sure I could ever trust them the way he seemed to.

“Is he, he’s not _courting_ you, is he?” Caleb looked at me strangely, I wasn’t sure what he was thinking. But I knew I couldn’t let him think such things, not when anyone could be listening.

“No, not at all! No! He…he can’t!” I shook my head frantically, so fast it began to spin. I must have sounded quite ridiculous, but I couldn’t seem to control myself. The panic just seemed to come from nowhere. “No, he…he was just being nice”. That was it, wasn’t it? He’d just intended to be nice, hadn’t he? The way any noble alpha would act to an omega in need of assistance. It didn’t mean anything. It…it couldn’t.

“Nice? I think you’ll find that alphas aren’t often nice unless you have something they want. I heard about what happened in town by the way. I have to say, I’m impressed. I hadn’t expected _you_ of all people to handle things so _forcefully_ ”. Christian appeared, seemingly out of the shadows. I flinched as he ran a finger down my spine, chuckling at my response.

“Why? What did you do? What did he do?” Caleb asked, turning to me then Christian when I tried to avoid his gaze.

“You mean he hasn’t said? He attacked an alpha, two in fact, down by the fountain where anyone could see it happen. Once kick each, that’s all it took. At least that’s what I heard. I’m glad to see you used that kick I taught you. Mind you, you’re all anyone’s been able to talk about since”. Christian clapped a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tight.

I just felt numb. I wasn’t sure what I felt. I was angry and tired and hurt and scared and I just…I just wanted it all to be over. Without speaking, I shrugged off his hand. Not daring to look at either of them, I ran. Much to my relief, neither of them tried to stop me. Though I was sure I heard someone calling for me.

By the time I reached my room, I was just done. Done with everything. I just wanted to hide myself away, away from all the stares and snide little comments. For the first time in a long time, I found myself missing the attic. At least there I could be sure no one would ever find me, I knew that place inside and out. I was sure I could hide there for weeks and no one would ever find me. To be honest, the idea was sounding more and more appealing by the minute. But I knew I couldn’t. Not until Uncle called for me, not until I received my punishment.

I undressed the moment I’d closed the door. I wasn’t sure how long Uncle would make me wait, but I wanted to be ready for him all the same. Absentmindedly, I folded my clothes, placing them on the edge of the bed before crawling beneath the covers. Dressed in only my undergarments, I curled myself into a ball and began to wait. Even knowing what would likely come, I’d always thought it was the waiting for punishment that was the worst part of it.

I’d been spanked before, several years ago now. So I knew what to expect. Though I wasn’t sure how Uncle would go about it this time. Before, I’d been a child who hadn’t needed to worry so much about what being an omega meant. One of the new maids had knocked over a glass figurine and of course she’d blamed me. But it hadn’t been so bad. Sure I’d cried and hid in my room for as long as I could. I’d been more upset that no one had listened to me, than over the spanking itself. But the maid, well she’d gone and done the same thing again, only this time there’d been a witness. She’d still tried blaming me, but unfortunately for her, Uncle had been the one to catch her in the act. I never saw her again. I can’t say I was displeased by that.

A bark brought me out of my thoughts, followed by the sound of scratching at my door. It took a moment for me to remember, I had a dog now, a friend just for me. As if by magic, it made me smile, even as I hurried to open the door. I’d always liked the idea of magic, of course I knew it wasn’t real. But the idea of something good happening, completely unexpectedly, well who wouldn’t like that?

The moment I opened the door, Toby leapt up at me. Patting his little head, I closed the door before moving over to the bed once more, this time with a squirming ball of fluff in my arms. Toby didn’t seem to mind, he merely burrowed himself underneath the covers, just as I’d done only moments before. Again I smiled, I even almost laughed. Especially once it became apparent he was having trouble finding his way out.

I tried hard not to smile, I really did try, but I couldn’t help myself. I was sure to feel awful about it later, now wasn’t the time for fun and games, but I couldn’t help myself. I’d heard people say animals were stupid, unable to think for themselves. But they were wrong. They were so very wrong. Toby wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to cheer me up. Perhaps he’d sensed something was wrong, I’m not quite sure, but I was grateful for his efforts nonetheless. The waiting wasn’t nearly as bad with him there.

When my door finally opened, I felt more or less prepared. At least, that’s what I told myself, over and over again. It wouldn’t be so bad, it’d all be over soon enough; I kept repeating those thoughts even as I stood up, with my head bowed in deference.

“Judging by your state of clothing, I assume you understand what’s about to occur?” Uncle asked. Besides me I heard Toby drop from the bed, scampering from the room. I didn’t dare look up to see him leave.

“Yes Uncle”. I was trembling, I could feel it. Uncle could probably see it. But I didn’t seem much point in trying to stop it. If asked, I could try blaming it on the cold. It wasn’t a complete lie after all.

“Tell me, why do you think I’m punishing you?”

I didn’t understand, was this a trick question. The answer was pretty obvious, wasn’t it? Or was this part of the punishment, to make me see the error of my ways? Like he’d done with Caleb. Suddenly I felt my stomach clench at the memory, soon I’d be in the same state he was. How I dreaded it.

“B-because I kicked them. Th-those alphas, I kicked them and hurt them. I did it where everyone could see me do it. I didn’t wait like I should have; I didn’t act like a good omega should”.

“And?” Uncle sat down on my bed, his voice cold and forceful.

“And?” I parroted, confused. What else had I done? “I…I’m sorry Uncle I don’t under-”.

“When you were brought back by that alpha, what did you do?” Uncle interrupted me.

“Do? I…I didn’t do anything, did I?” I was only becoming more and more confused.

“Exactly. As my ward, there are rules you are expected to follow. That I expect all my children to follow. If anything happens that could sully the name of this family, I am to be made aware of it immediately. Truthfully, I don’t believe you need to be punished for what you did in town. From what I’ve been told, you were cornered and simply trying to protect yourself. No decent man or woman around would try and fault you for doing so. Especially given how young you are. But instead of telling me, like you know very well you should have, you allowed a stranger to make excuses for you. By not admitting to your mistake, it’s as though you were lying to me. I will not tolerate lying in this house. Now as for your punishment-”.

I flinched, I hadn’t meant to, that word just did things to me. Still I waited, with my head still bowed and my hands still clasped behind my back.

“Look at me”. I chanced a look, not quite sure if it was a trick or not. “Sit”. I sat. “You’ll receive ten swats using the hairbrush. After which you’re forbidden to leave your room until morning. The dog can sleep elsewhere tonight. Understand?”

I nodded, not daring to speak. Though I couldn’t stop trembling once more. If Uncle noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. For that I was thankful.

“Fetch me your hairbrush”.

I stood on somewhat shaky legs, moving over to the other side of the room and grasping the wooden handle of the brush. Silently, I returned to Uncle, awaiting further instruction. While part of me dreaded what was to come, another part was relieved. At least I knew what to expect, at least now I could count the strikes as they fell.  

“Bend over the bed, feet flat against the floor. Brace yourself with your arms, if need be you may use your chest as well. For each strike, you will say its number out loud. Fail to do so and more will be added until you get it right”.

I nodded, obeying his instructions. My movements felt almost automatic at this point. As though I was no longer inhabiting my body. For a moment, I entertained the idea that it was true. That I wasn’t really there in my body, but floating up somewhere above. That changed as soon as I felt Uncle tugging down the fabric of my underwear. I closed my eyes in humiliation, feeling the familiar burn in my cheeks, this felt much worse than the last time I’d been punished in such a way. Perhaps because now I was so much more aware of what I was. So much more aware of how lacking I was as an omega, something I was born to be.

“I fear I have done you a grave injustice. This is not the first time you have suffered at the hands of an alpha and as I mentioned to your guest earlier today, I fear its effect on you. You are of the age that it is expected that alphas will begin to take notice of you. The age where you will be expected to try new things, meet new people and so on. It’s true you have done these things when you attended the ball. But as you know, that shall not be a regular occurrence. I have been watching you closely and I am not best pleased. Around other people you seem to shy away and I’ve seen you try to hide from alphas entirely. While I understand why this is, it cannot continue. I will admit, I am mostly to blame. When I took you in, I wasn’t quite sure what to do with you. I had plans for my children, for the lives they would live, but none for you. As such, you were neglected”.

I waited for a time, unsure as to why he was telling me this now. Again I trembled, this time from the cold breeze that wafted through the room. While I waited for Uncle to continue, I felt his palms rubbing soothingly across my back. As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn’t help but relax.

“Touch is a vital component in ensuring an omega’s health and wellbeing. Something I fear you have been deprived of far too much. When you arrived, I had been busy with my work and so I thought it best to put you in a place where you’d be surrounded by people. I thought it would be enough, until a time I could give you the attention you needed. But I was wrong. For that I apologise. Though this may be embarrassing to you now, this will not be the last time I will touch you like this. In a few years’ time, you will find yourself mated to an alpha who can support you. You will need to be able to respond to them, just as any omega of noble blood would. You cannot fear their touch nor shy away from their attentions. I’m sure you’ve seen the way my children act; Annaliese and Caleb. The way they flirt with alphas when they think I’m not watching. In a few years’ time, I’ll expect you to do the same. I won’t have people ridiculing you for being different. Though I should warn you, if I ever catch you doing as Caleb did at the ball, you will be punished just as he was. I’m sure he can confirm just how unpleasant that was, for the both of us”.

It made no sense to me. I’d heard alphas ridiculing omegas for their desperate ways, for how easy it was to use them and then abandon them in favour of something newer and tighter. I’d always thought it was bad for an omega to behave in such a way. To give themselves to whatever alphas looked their way. Yet Uncle said different. The things Annaliese had been doing for years, the things Caleb had started doing with alphas that met his approval, how could Uncle expect me to do them too? And yet, the more I thought about it, the more horrified I became. I already had been doing them, hadn’t I? At the ball, with Damien, I’d let him touch me. I’d let him kiss me and hold me and part of me had even considered doing more. But if what Uncle said was true, that’s what I would need to do in the future. I just didn’t understand why; I didn’t understand any of it. By the time Uncle began strike one, I was almost grateful for the distraction.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, reasons I haven’t updated in so long; family death, got a new puppy, got Persona 5. Huge thanks to everyone’s support and so sorry it took so long. But I promise I’m not abandoning this. 
> 
> Next chapter will have a time skip, and we’ll be able to get to the good stuff.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains references to spanking and goes a little more into the ridiculous standards society places on omegas. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I’m not ashamed to admit that Uncle’s punishment had me crying. Not outright sobbing, I don’t think I’ve done that since I was a child, but there were certainly tears all the same. I can’t think of anyone who wouldn’t in a situation like that. It wasn’t so much the act itself, though it was painful I must admit, but the embarrassment it brought about. Being treated like a naughty child who didn’t know any better. Being exposed in such a way, feeling the warmth of Uncle’s hand as it rubbed my back, it was a level of intimacy I hadn’t experienced in years. It frightened me. Not the act itself, I assumed he’d done the same for all his children after a punishment like mine. No, what really frightened me, was just how much I wanted his touch. How much I wanted him to tell me that I was good, that it was over and that he was proud of me. I hadn’t realised it until that moment, but it was the first time since my father had been alive, that I felt like someone really cared about me. In all the years since I’d been living here, only now was it starting to feel like I was a part of their family. It was enough to make me weep all over again.

“You understand now that what you did was wrong, don’t you?” Uncle asked, stroking my back as he waited for me to calm down.

“Yes Uncle” I replied. I did, I really did.

“Good lad. Now you’d best retire to your bed. In the morning I’m afraid you’ll have to answer to your cousins. You had them worried you know, just running off like that. You really shouldn’t have done such a thing” Uncle chided.

It wasn’t fair. I already felt awful and Uncle’s words only made me feel worse. This was the real punishment, I quickly decided. To be confined to my room alone, with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. That was the problem, as of late my thoughts had become increasingly complex. What I’d seen and what people were telling me seemed to be completely different. Uncle said I had to allow alphas to touch me, the way they did to my cousins. That he too would touch me more, albeit in a different manner. Yet in the streets and from what gossip I’d managed to hear, it was that very behaviour that people seemed to detest.

Omegas who welcomed an alpha’s touch were called vile names, some of which I still didn’t understand. And soon enough they would be burdened with the result, left praying that the alpha wouldn’t cast them aside. So why was Uncle telling me to act in such a way? Did he want me to end up like the others, the ones from the orphanage? I didn’t dare ask, I wasn’t sure I’d like the answer.

I nodded instead of speaking, I doubted I could even if I wanted to. Thankfully, Uncle left it at that. I suspected he could tell that my thoughts were elsewhere.

“Now up you get, let’s get you into bed” Uncle ordered. I obeyed, wincing with each step until I managed to climb into bed.

Much to my surprise, Uncle remained by my side. Even going so far as to bring the covers up to my chin and resting his hand on my head. I know it must sound strange, but his actions left me feeling increasingly uncomfortable. I think it was because of his eyes. They were just so piercing, as though he could see through my brain and witness my every thought. It almost made me feel as though I were an animal, trapped and vulnerable. Which, when I think about it, wasn’t far from the truth. True I wasn’t an animal, but I was an omega.

“Get some sleep” Uncle commanded. With one final pat to my head, he left. I watched him, just to be sure.

As I lay in bed, I tried closing my eyes. It hadn’t worked much when I was a child, but I was hoping it would this time. I didn’t want to be left alone with my thoughts any longer than I had to. There were just too many of them that I was afraid to revisit. Yet I couldn’t help myself. I found myself thinking about what it meant to be an omega. For a long time, it had just been a word to me. It was a word I’d come to fear, despite knowing it was what I was. People never used to say anything nice about omegas. They called them harlots, breeders and all sorts of words I didn’t understand. From my time in the orphanage, although the memories had been fading away, I remembered how omegas were treated. They were little more than play things for alphas. Made to carry their children in their bellies and later on, in their arms. And they were all young, some were even my age. The thought of which had my stomach twisting into knots. I couldn’t imagine myself in such a way. It was too terrible to bear thinking about.

It seemed I was the only one to think this way. From my short time amongst the nobility, playing the part of the newly presented omega, I’d learned something. For all their claims that they were different from the lower classes, whose loose morals I’d borne witness too many a time in my early youth, they were no better. Omegas were still treated as playthings, yet from what I’d seen, it seemed as though they enjoyed it. But then, they hadn’t seen what I had. To them, an omega was supposed to be innocent but flirtatious, pure but not prudish, and above all beautiful. It was the only way to attract an alpha of good standing. At least, that’s what I’d heard from Annaliese. And Uncle expected me to be the same.

Although I didn’t quite realise it then, I would later come to realise just how contradictory high society was. When an omega was born, they were to be cherished and spoiled. Dressed in the finest garments and paraded around like the treasure they were. When it came time to begin their education, their heads would be filled with the knowledge deemed necessary to help them survive. After all, how could any omega call themselves such without knowing the proper placing of cutlery? Omegas would be taught etiquette while alphas were taught politics. Omegas learned to sew while alphas learned to fight. Omegas learned to submit while alphas, well I’m sure you can guess. An omega’s entire purpose in life would be to serve their alpha. Their childhood would be spent in their father’s home, and their adulthood spent in their husband’s home. That was it, that was their life. And eventually, that was bound to be mine as well. I just didn’t know it yet.

\---

By the time I managed to get some sleep; I must have tossed and turned a hundred times in my attempts to get comfortable, the sun had long set. By the time morning came, I wasn’t even aware of it. It seemed the previous day’s excitement had tired me more than I’d first thought. Enough so that it wasn’t until I was being shaken from my sleep, that I finally opened my eyes.

It was Caleb. While I could understand why he was there, no doubt his father had sent him to fetch me, that didn’t mean I wanted to see him. Truth be told, I didn’t want to see anyone. I couldn’t, not when everyone was sure to know what had happened last night. It was positively humiliating just thinking about all of the snide little comments they were sure to make. Well, I supposed Caleb wouldn’t. Not when he’d had the same or worse done to him, for his misdeeds.  

“How are you feeling?” Caleb asked quietly.

Almost immediately I could feel my face grow hot, I couldn’t bring myself to even answer him. But to my surprise, he didn’t demand an answer straight away. Not like I was sure Christian would have. No, instead he perched himself on the edge of the bed, wincing as he did so. I found myself unable to keep his gaze, instead dropping it to the mattress even as I pushed myself upright. How I regretted that.

“Sore” I admitted. I was too embarrassed to say much more than that.

“I’m not surprised. Though I’m sure Father went much easier on you than he did me. Still, I can’t even remember the last time he punished you in this way. It must have been years ago, wasn’t it?” he asked. It seemed he wasn’t as eager as I was to let the conversation die.

“It must have been” I parroted. Perhaps if I agreed with him, he’d leave me sooner. But no, he barely even moved a muscle.

“Father said you’re not to do your chores today. You’re to see him instead” Caleb explained, after it became clear I wasn’t about to add anything more to the conversation.

Immediately I felt a chill run all over my body. I had hoped that my punishment was over. I’d spent hours after Uncle left just going over the day’s events in my mind. Thinking about every mistake I’d made, how my cousins would have surely come out of it in a better light than myself. Surely that was punishment enough? I already felt awful over the whole thing. And I couldn’t even tell you what my feelings involving Damien were. I had no idea myself. Yet I couldn’t help but pity myself all the same, I’d certainly made a laughingstock of myself surely. As Uncle and even Damien had implied, I was doing terribly as an omega.

I took a deep breath, then another, doing my best to will away the panic that was rearing its ugly head. I know I was being irrational, but I couldn’t help it. Perhaps it was my biology, perhaps it was just my personality. From experience I’d found it easier to worry than to be content. It made it easier to cope when bad things happened. And from Caleb’s words, I was sure bad things were to come.

“I’m sure it’s nothing too bad” Caleb tried. As you can probably imagine, his words weren’t as comforting as I’m sure he intended them to be.

“I didn’t mean to kick him”. I hadn’t meant to say that; I hadn’t meant to say anything really. “But he hurt Evan, and he tried to hurt me too”.

Caleb hushed me, like you would a child. Had I not been so upset, so caught up in my own self-pity, I might have felt angry by it. “You mustn’t speak of it anymore. Father won’t like it. You know what you did was wrong, even if it may not feel that way right now. I know you’re still getting used to this, but you know now, never behave that way to an alpha again. Not towards any alpha, even if they try to hurt you. It might not make much sense now, but it isn’t our place to act in such away. That’s why we’re searching for alphas of our own. They will protect us so we don’t need to. That’s how it should be. Understand?”

In a strange way, I could understand what Caleb was saying. It was the way things had always been for omegas. But still, just because I understood that’s how things were, didn’t mean I agreed with it. I just knew better than to argue. Arguing would only bring about more attention, and right now, that wasn’t something I should have been looking for.

“I understand” I replied. He wasn’t going to leave until I gave him the answer he wanted.

“Good. Come on then, can you dress yourself or do you need help?” Caleb asked. I’m sure he was trying to be nice, but it just made me feel even worse about it all. His punishment had surely been worse than mine, yet he acted as though Uncle had beaten me black and blue. It only served to remind me how much more mature he was.

“No, I can do it. I’m not a child” I scowled. I know it wasn’t fair to Caleb, the way I was behaving, but right then, in that moment, I was finding it difficult to care. I was sore, tired and afraid of whatever it was that Uncle had summoned me for. Whatever it was, I just knew it wasn’t anything good.

Caleb just watched me as I dressed. Looking calm and infuriatingly elegant while I struggled to dress myself. Not because I was incapable or because I was in too much pain to do so. I was sore yes, but that was all. No my struggles came from how I was feeling; embarrassed, afraid and as though I just wanted to hide away for weeks on end. But I couldn’t, not when Uncle was expecting me.

Once I was dressed, Caleb slid his hand into mine. It may have been a simple, harmless gesture to him, but not to me. I wasn’t like him, I hadn’t grown up receiving casual touches and praise, like an omega was supposed to. Like Uncle had said, he hadn’t really known what to do with me.

“Just be sure you don’t anger Father. I don’t think he’ll punish you again, not when he’s already done so. But it’d be best if you didn’t bring these things up again” Caleb warned.

I nodded, I understood. It’s how these things worked. If what Uncle had said was true, then I was expected to become like any other omega. And for that to happen, I had to obey my alpha. Right now, Uncle was my alpha, just as he was Caleb’s and Annaliese’s. He was our guardian, until the day came that someone else would show enough interest to initiate a courtship. Of course, I doubted it would ever happen for me. Why would it?

Without saying another word, Caleb brought me to Uncle’s study. With a sharp knock he waited for permission before pushing me inside. I wasn’t surprised to see him stay where he was, I knew he couldn’t follow me in. Not when Uncle hadn’t permitted it. But still, I wished he could have been there. I didn’t want to face Uncle alone. Not so soon after the punishment. I didn’t think I could face him. It was all too much.

“Sit” Uncle ordered.

I flinched, but I sat all the same. Even though I found myself squirming in my seat. It seemed no matter what I did, I just couldn’t get comfortable. But then, that was only to be expected.

“I trust you understand why you were punished?”

I nodded, keeping my head down just like I was supposed to.

“Good, then there’ll be no more of that. The reason I asked to see you is to discuss your future. As you’re aware, things cannot and will not be allowed to continue the way they have been. These incidents you keep becoming involved in, if any more occur then people will undoubtedly start to talk. For now, I am optimistic that any damage to your reputation is minimal. Although you did commit a grievous error in attacking an alpha, it was to protect your friend and yourself. Given your situation, I do believe those who witnessed the incident will be sympathetic to you. However, there cannot be anymore incidents like this. You’ve already been associated with two alpha attacks; I dread to think what people might say if there were to be a third”.

I just sat there, I didn’t dare say anything? What would I even say?

“For the foreseeable future you will not be permitted to leave these grounds. Although people may talk, you are still very young so it shouldn’t appear unusual, given the situation. If you behave, follow your lessons and avoid any more incidents, I may permit your little friend to visit you”.

“Friend?” I asked.

“The baker’s lad, the beta. While he clearly cannot be counted upon to offer you any sort of protection, his parents are of a good sort, and so is he. I understand you may be wary about trusting my word, but I have no desire to see you locked away and miserable. Understand?”

I wasn’t sure how to feel about that. I liked Evan, it was a relief to know Uncle wouldn’t forbid me from seeing him. But to be confined like an animal in a cage, just the thought of it left me uneasy. Still, it wasn’t as though I had a choice. Uncle was only doing me a courtesy by explaining what was to occur. I supposed I ought to have been grateful. At least he’d been kind enough to warn me in advance.

“Yes Uncle”.

“Good. I always wished to talk to you about this alpha who brought you home. Damien, isn’t it?”

I instantly reddened, swallowing down my embarrassment as I shifted uncomfortably once more.

“I have here a letter he sent, just this morning in fact. He’s requested a chance to visit once more. To visit you in particular. I suspect he’s developed an interest in you”.

I froze in my seat. Not even the soreness could distract me from the wave of nausea that overcame me at that very moment. The idea that Damien, that anyone in fact, could be interested in me, well it horrified me. And I suspected Uncle knew it too.

“Of course, it’s only natural. From what my children have told me, you did engage with him at the ball. He even thanked you as I recall. Despite what you may think, not everyone is so lucky. There have been many occasions where an omega has failed to make the slightest impression whatsoever. Of course it’s terribly embarrassing whenever such a thing occurs. But like I said, you needn’t worry about that”.

I was worried. I was also horribly embarrassed, enough so that I honestly felt I could cry then and there. Only sheer will was stopping me from doing so. I couldn’t cry in front of Uncle, not again. I couldn’t let myself sink so low once more.

“If he is indeed pure in his intentions, then I expect you to welcome his attentions. He’s from a good family, is well connected and from what my sources have told me, he has the means to provide for you in the future. Or at least he will by the time you are ready to leave my home. However, there is a rather unsavoury practice amongst some of the lesser nobility I feel you ought to be aware of. You may recall, before you came to live with us, how society treats omegas of a low social standing. I’m afraid such a mindset exists within some of the lesser nobility. Although such practices are highly disfavoured amongst those of our social standing, there has been rumours of young lords and nobles bedding omegas as young as yourself for sport. I hear they’ve made something of a competition out of it. While I’m sure this Damien isn’t involved in any of that, I strongly advise you to be careful”.

I felt sick, so sick I feared I may vomit. What Uncle had said, it was as though every fear I’d ever had had been combined into one. I remembered all too well how omegas within the orphanage were treated. I’d even seen one or two around town. Though I’d never dared to get close enough to approach them. One had even been around my age, or perhaps Caleb’s. Yet she’d already birthed at least once, judging by the babe in her arms, and had another on the way it seemed.

I couldn’t claim to know Damien well enough to be sure he wasn’t like that. But how I hoped he wasn’t. But then, surely he couldn’t be, not if he was friends with a prince, right?

“Do you understand?” Uncle asked. He sounded more serious than I’d ever heard him.

“Yes Uncle” I replied. That seemed enough to satisfy him.

“Good. You may go now. Mr Hamish is waiting for you and Caleb to begin today’s lessons. Don’t keep him waiting”. With that, Uncle waved me off. I was quick to do as he ordered.

\---

For the next few days, things progressed as usual. I went to my lessons with Caleb, did my chores in the afternoon and went to bed in the evenings. It certainly wasn’t an exciting life, as a matter of fact it was very dull. But I certainly couldn’t complain. Soon enough, the days turned into weeks, which soon turned into just over a month since my little incident in town. From what Annaliese had told me, the gossip about me had soon faded, given a new emerging scandal between a local nobleman’s daughter and her servant lover. Given that a child had been produced, it was only natural everyone with an opinion was quick to spread it throughout the town. I supposed I ought to be grateful. They’d all but forgotten about me. But I found it difficult to be happy, knowing another was likely to be as miserable as I had felt. Although it wasn’t like I could do anything about it.

So when things began to change, not just for me but for everyone, I wasn’t expecting it. On the day he arrived, I’d expected just another day to occur. A day filled with dullness and routine. We all had. But it was not to be.

I was headed down to my lessons, taking my time in doing so. Lately, Mr Hamish’s lessons had begun focusing on some of the things Caleb had been learning. I supposed it was easier for him to teach us both the same thing. He claimed I was ready to learn of such things, that I ought to know what would be expected of me, but I disagreed. I doubted I’d ever really feel ready.

Damien hadn’t visited since the day he’d brought me home. Though it was understandable. Recently there had been unsavoury rumours floating about. Tales of bandits and thieves causing havoc. The kind parents would tell their children to keep them from misbehaving. Some were saying it was an invasion. That war could soon be among us. I didn’t like to think about it. Last I’d heard, Damien had been selected among several of the young nobility, to discover more about the source of these rumours. Of course, those weren’t the only rumours I’d heard about him. Caleb in particular had seemed determined to share every detail he’d overheard from various gossips. While I couldn’t understand it, he’d become fixated on the idea of Damien courting me, no matter how many times I tried to deny it. Though I suppose, if it were to happen, not that it ever would, it would allow him to get the prince he so desperately craved. He and Annaliese were very much alike in that regard.

I suppose, looking back, it was clear things weren’t quite right that morning. Since leaving my room, I hadn’t seen a single soul. Though I’d not paid it much mind. While it was unusual yes, it was hardly the first time.

As I stood outside the classroom, I knocked on the door. Mr Hamish was strict about these things; I was to request permission to enter every time. Just as Caleb was.  “Mr Hamish?” Although I heard nothing in return, I entered anyway. Protocol said I had to knock, it didn’t say I had to wait for a reply.

The room was empty. No Caleb. No Mr Hamish. No anybody. It didn’t make any sense.

“Phoenix!” I startled, whirling around to see Annaliese running towards me.

“Oh Phoenix it’s awful! It’s absolutely terrible!” Annaliese cried, as she came closer I could see actual tears running down her cheeks.

“Wh-what?” I stammered, utterly confused by it all.

“Come! Quickly! A messenger just arrived with the news! Don’t just dawdle, come now!” She grabbed my arm, dragging me with her to the foyer.

Uncle stood waiting, as did the rest of his family. Mr Hamish and the other servants too. A sense of dread started to fill me. Never before had I encountered a situation where everyone would be in the same room. It just wasn’t done. Even the cook stood in the back, with the maids weeping into their hands. Whatever was going on, I knew I wasn’t going to like it.

Stood in the centre of it all was a man, who judging by his clothes must have been the messenger Annaliese had spoken of. His face looked grim, though his eyes were determined. He barely even reacted to our approach, even though I know we must have looked a state.

“Wh-what’s going on?” I asked, only when no one said anything for a good few seconds.

“It seems there’s been an unexpected turn of events. There were rumours yes, but I never thought things would escalate this quickly”. Uncle gave a sigh. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. It seemed no one else was willing.

“War has been declared” he explained. After that, well, I found it difficult to keep listening.

War had taken everything from me the first time around. I dreaded to think what would happen this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I can’t promise when I’ll update again, but I can promise I will. For the next couple of months, I am going to be busier than normal, however I am due some time off which should give me more time to write. So I’m hoping to update within two months, but this might be pushed back to three. But like I said I will eventually update!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> KB


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. I've been so busy with everything these last few months I've had hardly any time or energy to write. While i'm hoping I'll have more time from now on, I'm not giving an estimate on when i'll be updating.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the stories I had read, and in the few my father had once read to me, they all said the same thing. War was always necessary. I didn’t, and still don’t to this day, agree. I may have been young when my father was taken from me, but I knew from the way he fought to stay with me, that war had to be a terrible thing indeed. It was only when war was called once more, that I began to truly understand.

For the first week or so since news broke, it seemed it was all anyone could talk about. But whenever I tried to learn more, to understand what was happening, they would send me away. They claimed I was too young to know of such things, but I just couldn’t understand their reasoning. I wasn’t too young to be courted. I wasn’t too young to be bred like livestock. Omegas could die giving life, yet this knowledge was never kept from me. Then again, it was knowledge I had gained before I came to my Uncle. So perhaps that was why. Still, they’d always been willing to answer what questions I’d had about courting and birthing. So why not war? It took some time before I finally learned the reason why. Age was only a part of it, but my biology was what ensured my ignorance. War was to be led by the alphas, served by the betas and for us omegas, well we were what those brave men came home to. It wasn’t our place to discuss such awful things. At least not for those of us who had yet to be mated. Apparently, it was unseemly. It was unfair, but then, so was life.

For the next few weeks, life continued on as normal. The only difference being that all anyone could talk about, was what we would soon be facing. Until the day the letters arrived. Every house of nobility received one. As did every house of the common man. A letter whose contents would change the life of their household forever. A letter of summons. In the initial days, these letters were seen a symbol of great pride. At least that’s what anyone who didn’t receive one liked to say. I knew better. I knew exactly what those letters represented, and it terrified me. In my own mind, I had begun to call them letters of death, for that’s exactly what they were. They were sent to summon those who were fit enough to fight. To draw them from their homes with illusions of becoming a hero. Those who believed such foolishness were usually the first to die. And when we finally received a letter of our own, I could actually feel my heart breaking.

I was there when they opened the letter. When my cousins crowded around my Uncle with wide eyes. The servants weren’t much better, craning forward as far as they dared, while whispering to whoever was nearest. I didn’t dare get any closer. Instead I found a seat in the farthest corner of the room, certain I would need it. Although I knew what was coming, I still felt faint just thinking about it. For whenever I did, as I could picture was my father’s face, as they dragged him from me kicking and screaming. Even as Uncles began reading the letter aloud, I could barely hear a word of it. My father’s voice continued to drown it all out.

I remained silent as everyone exploded all around me. I could only watch as Annaliese, dramatic as ever, wailed and clung to her father’s side. Caleb, although not quite as dramatic as his sister, began trembling, as Uncle pulled him close too. Around them, the servants did not appear to be much better. Many faces turned ashen, some turned red from how forcefully they were sobbing and more than one had fallen to the ground, so overcome by emotion that they could no longer stand. Then there was Christian. The only one, aside from Uncle, who hadn’t given in to hysterics. Unlike his siblings and his servants, he had remained cool and calm, as any alpha should. He hadn’t fallen to the ground, lamenting his life, he hadn’t flung himself onto Uncle, weeping loudly. He’d done none of those things. He’d just stood there, solemn faced, staring right at me. It was the latter I found the most perplexing. Why, of anyone in the room, would he be focusing his attention on me? To this day, I have yet to receive an answer.

After the initial hysteria, as Uncle worked to quieten his omega children, Uncle ordered us all to return to our duties. The servants were sent to work, my cousins were sent to their rooms to recover and I…well I had already slipped out of the room as soon as the opportunity presented itself. In that moment, I didn’t care that I would likely be in trouble. I just had to get out of that room. Away from them all. I just…I had to stop remembering. And the attic was the only place I could think of where I could do just that. It was the only place I was sure would keep me hidden, at least for a time. Just long enough to collect myself.

An hour must have passed before I was found. Uncle said nothing as he spotted me, sat on the floor with my knees clutched towards my chest. He only sighed, as he too sat. Ignoring the thick layer of dust that covered the floor.

“Christian thought I might find you here. I’d have come sooner myself, but he thought you might like some time to think things through” Uncle explained.

I didn’t say anything. Or rather, I couldn’t say anything. I just didn’t have the words. But Uncle continued on nevertheless.

“What was your father like? I cannot recall ever asking” Uncle asked.

For a moment I just stared at him, confused. Why now, only now, did he care to ask? It didn’t make much sense to me. But of course, lately, few things did.

“He said he loved me. He was kind to me. When I was afraid, I felt safer when he was there beside me”. I paused, only now realising how my hands had begun to shake. When Uncle’s hand covered my own, I startled. Despite this, he didn’t let go. “When they took him away, he didn’t want to go.”

As though in a dream, I suddenly found myself surrounded in that memory. I watched as they took him away. I watched as he pleaded and begged to be able to stay. Finally, I watched myself as a child, crying out for him not to leave me. When they took him away, fighting and screaming all the while, I watched my younger self break down. Even then, all those years ago, I knew it would be the last time we’d ever see each other.

It wasn’t until Uncle’s finger brushed against my cheek that I realised I was crying. It was strange, I felt no desire to sob and scream like my cousins would, whenever they felt they could get away with it. I just felt hollow. So hollow that even my tears came as a surprise. Truthfully, I had thought I had no more tears left to give. I suppose, in that regard, I was still very much a child.

“Did they tell you how it happened?” Uncle asked. I shook my head in response, no longer trusting myself to speak, lest I say something unforgiveable.

“Then all I can say is that your father was a good man. Any man who loves his child as much as he did you, can be nothing but good” Uncle added.

I didn’t agree. I could see he was trying to comfort me, the way any alpha of decent upbringing would comfort a poor defenceless omega. But I wasn’t so foolish to believe such words. I had heard stories of murderers and other such beasts. Some with families and some without. Was I supposed to believe that those with families were any better? Those who killed and did unspeakable things to the innocent. Yes, a father who loved their child could be considered a good man. But that alone wasn’t enough to ensure it. A good man was about more than just being a father, just as being a father wasn’t a guarantee that they were a good man. Still, I was grateful for Uncle’s words all the same. At least he was trying to comfort me. It was more than I had expected from him.

I didn’t respond to Uncle, but it seemed he wasn’t expecting me to. Instead he sighed, pushing himself up from the dusty attic floor. As he leaned forward to pull me up as well, I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by it. Here I had been, hiding away like a child. When soon, Uncle would be leaving to fight, and quite possibly never return. The thought left me sickened. But it wasn’t thoughts of Uncle’s fate that left me feeling so disgusted and ashamed, it was the realisation that in such a trying time, I had only been thinking about myself. Both Christian and Uncle had managed to think of me, yet I had not managed to think of either of them. I was sure this was not how a proper omega was supposed to behave. It seemed that once more, I had failed to act as an omega should. But by this point, I had become rather used to it.

“Given the circumstances, and at Christian’s insistence, he has agreed to take my place in this war. As I’m sure many of his peers have done for their families. As my children have no mother, and you have no parents at all, it is my hope that the guard will be sympathetic to our plight. I know from experience that they favour those who have previously seen battle, but I’m sure our contribution of a strong and healthy young alpha will be received favourably. It is my wish that I can avoid fighting for as long as I am able. I have no desire to see my home fall to ruin and my children cast out onto the streets, when I am in a position to prevent such a thing from happening.” Uncle spoke quietly, as he led me back down the attic steps. “Return to your room” he added. “We will be dining together as a family the night before Christian is due to deploy. I expect you to be there.”

I nodded. “Yes Uncle” I replied.

Secretly, I found myself feeling a strange mix of happiness, dread and surprise. While recently my cousins and Uncle had been treating me more favourably, I’d never truly considered myself part of their family. Even now, I was still unsure of my relation to them. It was an odd feeling to be sure. Though no odder than the idea that it would be Christian to leave. Truthfully, a part of me had feared being left alone with him. But now, I feared what would happen to him as he set off on his own. I was sure nothing good would come of it.

As Uncle ordered, I returned to my room. While I could hear others moving around, I had no guests for the entirety of the day. In a way it was peaceful, but in a much more accurate way it was actually rather depressing. For a house usually so full of life, there seemed to be none of it. I only hoped it wouldn’t be an omen for things to come.

That night I retired early, as I’m sure many others did. Though it did not matter much, it was hours before I could find sleep. By morning, I learned I was one of the few that did. The others so plagued by visions of what was to come, that rest had evaded them.

We were granted just two days before Christian’s departure. It was not a happy occasion for anyone, at least as far as I could see. But most did their best to smile and congratulate him all the same. I didn’t. How could I? While I knew they meant well, to send him off with cheer in his heart, I found myself unable to do the same. We were sending him off to die, that is how I saw it. And I believe, as I caught side of my cousins faces, that they believed the same. Even if they didn’t want to admit to it.

“Be safe, my son. Do us both a favour and think before you act. I wish to see you return in a carriage, not a coffin. Understand?” Uncle questioned, drawing Christian in for a hug.

“I will Father. You’ll keep them safe here, won’t you?” Christian replied, holding onto Uncle for longer than I’d ever seen him do.

“Of course” Uncle nodded.

Caleb and Annaliese gave no such words, with one too busy weeping and the other too busy trembling. Though neither failed to hug their brother once more. And then, all too soon, Christian turned to me.

“Listen to Father. Stay safe” he said. It was all he said to me.

I don’t know why, but I felt a little disappointed by his words. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting to hear, but somehow, I just thought there’d be more. But there wasn’t. If I’d known then what I knew now, I think I would have tried to say something in return. Two years would be a long time to wait. And by the time Christian would return to us, all of our lives would have been greatly changed.

I stood with the rest of the household as we watched Christian depart. The moment he pulled away, Annaliese began sobbing anew, dropping to her knees as she clutched at her handkerchief. I should have been more sympathetic to her plight, Christian was her brother after all, but I couldn’t help resenting her a little. Christian’s departure was hard on everyone. Yet with her theatrics, some of which I was so certain were staged, were too loud for us to ignore. So of course, everyone turned to her instead, trying their best to comfort her.

I could tell Caleb wasn’t pleased, from the way he stiffened and scowled at his sister’s antics. Yet rather than comfort her, as I’m sure was what an omega, a good omega that is, was supposed to do, he turned to Uncle instead. He clung to him, sniffling and whimpering like a child. And as soon as Uncle pulled him closed, whispering in his ear, I could see Caleb smiling in satisfaction.

It sickened me the way they were both acting. It shouldn’t have, I know, but it did. This wasn’t about them, it was supposed to be about Christian, but it seemed both had decided to seize the opportunity. An opportunity for what? I had no idea. But from the glares they sent one another when they thought no one was looking, I was sure it must have been important to them both.

I left as soon as I felt I could without being noticed, retreating to my room where I was sure no one would bother me. Well, no human anyway. Toby clearly wasn’t about to go away anytime soon. Not after he’d gotten the good spot on the window sill, right where the sun had been shining. I envied him sometimes, his life was so much simpler than my own.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed before darkness fell. I wasn’t even sure if anyone had been by to check on me. Without realising it, I’d become consumed by my thoughts, until the moon began to make an appearance. When I finally realised what time it was, I couldn’t bring myself to care. I had much to think about. Most importantly, what would happen if Christian were to perish? It was true that Uncle was caring for us, at least until he too was to be drafted into this ridiculous fight, but without an alpha heir, our futures would be uncertain. I knew Annaliese and Caleb were destined to have great marriages. Uncle wouldn’t accept anything less. But for me? I wasn’t so sure. That’s what worried me.

\---

 

I found it surprising at just how quickly time seemed to pass, now that Christian was away from us. The days just seemed to melt into weeks and then months, as news of both success and tragedy were sent. It became the most talked about topic of conversation around, with many worried families praying for good news while dreading the bad. As for our family…Uncle’s family I mean, we heard nothing.

It was two years since the beginning of the war, before the first rumours began to reach us. Try as I might, I couldn’t be certain if we had won or lost, no one would tell me a thing. In that time, it surprised me to realise just how much we’d all grown.

As expected, more and more alphas had been called to fight. Somehow, Uncle managed to avoid being called, though I dared not ask why. However, it did surprise me to learn that Damien had been sent. He was after all, not much older than Annaliese, even if he seemed so much older in my eyes. A part of me feared the two were related, the reasons why that could be only made me more anxious. Particularly as I’d sometimes catch Uncle watching me, with such a peculiar look on his face. I tried not to give it much thought.

Annaliese, in my opinion, had changed the most. With so many alphas away at war, omegas had been given a brief reprieve. While ordinarily Annaliese would be expected to be married and pregnant by now, she had at least another year or so before tongues would start to wag. A part of me suspected Annaliese was relieved by this. I knew all too well that despite all of the alphas I’d caught her entertaining in her youth, she had no interest in being tied to anyone but the best. And in her eyes, only a prince would do. While she still seemed to treat me rather favourably, no doubt delighting in my awkward transition into becoming a proper omega, I’d seen her be truly vicious to others. Even those who’d long been some of her dearest friends. But such was the way the world worked. She was an omega after all. She had to be ruthless to get what she wanted. She just had to be careful at not getting caught.

As for Caleb, to my relief he hadn’t changed as much as his sister. Being only a year older than myself, he was still willing to treat me as he had before. Though at the few parties Uncle had permitted us both to attend, I had noticed he spent much more time with the few alphas that remained. The majority of which were spent hidden in dark alcoves. I only hoped he knew what he was doing. But I suppose, as he often said to me, he was just having a bit of fun. I couldn’t begrudge him for that, surely?

As for myself, I liked to think I hadn’t changed much. Well I’d grown taller of course, but apart from that, I didn’t feel very different. I didn’t think I looked that different either. But then again, it wasn’t as though I had the means by which to check. I’d never had my portrait taken. Why would Uncle waste his money?

By the time the rumours reached us, no one was clear on whether we’d won or lost. Until the day the first of the alphas began returning home. Only then did we learn of our victory. Of course…not everyone returned to us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also please don't post this on goodreads. The only other site I have posted this on is on AFF, so if you see it anywhere else please let me know.


End file.
